Just Saiyan
by Brandocko
Summary: Yang is sent to Earth to train. She is eager to start her new adventure until see realizes how strong the foes she will make in this world are. Yang is going to have learn new techniques and abilities in order to defeat the enemies far stronger than any she has fought before. The question is, will she be strong enough? I don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving to Another Planet

**AN: So starts the beginning of Yang's story in DBZ. For clarification, this is the same Yang in continuity from my other fanfictions, but you do not have to had read them to fully understand the story here. All you need to know is she got here thanks to a special item and is here to train for her return to the world of Remnant. I plan to be a lot more transparent with the authors notes in this story, answering any question that you may have. Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out the story.**

 **Chapter 1 – Arriving to Another Planet**

A portal appeared over the edge of a cliff side. Exiting the portal was a teenage girl with long blond hair. She wore light brown vest and a yellow low-cut top with a burning heart emblem on it. Her shorts were black and her boots were brown. She had on an orange scar and orange socks. On each of her wrists were what looks like metal gauntlets pained bright yellow. She wore black fingerless gloves as she puts one hand on her head. Her eyes were closed in pain as they were spinning in her head.

"Man, head won't stop spinning." She said she tries to regain her composers. She slowly pulls her hand away from her head and opens her eyes, they were lilac color, "Okay, pull it together Yang. You survived the trip in one piece." She looks around on the cliff side in confusion, "Now where am I?" Yang immediately knows she is not on Remnant anymore. The land around her was a mix of flat dirt landscape, patches of grassy plains, and large rock formations. In the distance, she can see a large city with tall buildings.

"I guess I should start there?" Yang said as she takes her first step, not realizes she was at the edge of a cliff and almost falls off. She stops herself in time, looking down to see the jagged rocks that could have led to an early grave. She sighs in relief before taking a few steps backwards. The blond runs and jumps off the cliff. The gauntlets on her wrist enlarge to four times their size. Firing out of them is a red blast of Dust that keeps her in the air for a little longer. With each shoot, she avoids the rock as she aims to land on the flat plains. Having stopped firing for few seconds, she free falls and lands on safe ground, rolling before standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Nailed it." She said with a smile as she looks at her gauntlets. Inside them were a few red shotgun shells, "I better be careful, I don't want to run out of ammo for Ember Celica to soon." Yang looked away from her gauntlets to see the city in the distance. It appears to be only a few miles away as the blond girl sighs and starts walking. Her mind lingers as she thinks about the new world she is in, what she will see, who she will meet. she smiles in anticipation as she hopes for her new adventure to begin.

In the corner of her eye, Yang looks into the sky to see what looks like two shooting stars. However, she is bewildered as the time of day could be no later than a few hours in the afternoon. Her expression became even more confused as the shooting stars seen to land in the center of the city she was walking to.

"What was that?" She says out loud as she stops walking, "I don't know that's normal here or something really bad." She comments as she realizes she is talking to herself a lot more than normal. After no more than a minute, Yang takes a few more steps towards the city. However, a lager explosion occurs in the center of the city. In an instant, her destination was turned into dust. A large shockwave passes by Yang, who is rendered speechless by what she has just seen. Her heart races as she knows for certain that what she witnessed was not normal. Her breath became sporadic as she tried to calm down. She looked around to see no other sign of civilization anywhere in sight. No knowing where to go, she looks back to where the city. Which was a large black smoke plum of what it once was. She focused to see two small objects come closer to her. Not running away, she stands strong with her fist clenches. Sweat drips down her brow as she looked to see the two object come into sight.

One was a large bald man with a goatee. He wears as dark blue and yellow set of armor that Yang had never seen before. His boots and wrist guards were the same style. He wore only black underwear under his armor to Yang's disgust.

Next to him was a man over a foot shorter than the man next to him. However, his hair was very long and spiked up, making him appear a lot taller. He wears smiler type of armor, but was white and yellow with a blue leotard underneath the armor. His boots and gloves wear a white cloth.

Both having in the air above Yang as they smirk at the blond girl. They slowly land on the ground where Yang can see a device. I covered one ear of the person and had a lens over one eye. Symbols appear on the lens, but she cannot make them out. Yang notices a belt that looked like it was made of fur on both of them. She notices it moves slight and came to the quick realization it was not a belt, it was a tail.

"So this is one of the Earthlings that must have trained for our arrival. She has a higher than average power level." The large one said in a gruff voice, "Hey Vegeta what is this one's power level again?" The shorter one press a button on the side of his device.

"Earthlings, Power level?" Yang thinks as she is still confused on the situation.

"850." The shorter one said in a raspy voice as the large one becomes smug.

"HA. Not even over a thousand. Pathetic." The larger one comments as Yang gets a little mad.

"Hang on, who are you two?" Yang said causing the large one to become confused.

"Don't play dumb Earthling, we are the ones that are going to take over this planet and sell it afterward." He says as Vegeta becomes irritated.

"Nappa, our plan is get the Dragon Balls and make our wish. Or did you forget!" He said as the large one was a little intimidated by the shorter one.

"Sorry boss." Nappa said in a defeated tone.

"What!?" Yang said in confusion as she tries to clarify thing, "Look, I'm not from this world either. I'm here to-"

"You're here to steal our wish!" Nappa said in anger tone as he cuts off Yang.

"No, I just-" she ties to say but is cut off again.

"Don't lie to me you blond bitch! Why else would you come to a planet like this?" Nappa said as Yang gets angrier.

"What did you call me you dumb bald freak!" She said as she eyes turn red. Nappa grits his teeth as the devise on Vegeta's ear shows more symbols.

"Nappa, you may not want to make this one mad, her power level has risen to 1,300." Vegeta said as Nappa still talks in a louder voice.

"That still doesn't matter!" Nappa said in an angry tone, "I am going to kill her right here, right now." Vegeta smirks as he begins to levitate.

"Very well, have your fun with her. I'm going to deal with a few enemies I just picked up on the scouter." Vegeta said as he looks down to the two, "Try not to let your anger impact your judgment. You are a Saiyan after all." He said before jetting off in the sky at an insane speed.

"Saiyan?" Yang says as she notices Nappa take a fighting stance. Yang responds in kind as gets ready for her first fight in this new world.

 **AN: That's the first chapter. Yang has already made some powerful enemies in this new world. How will her fight against the Mighty Nappa end? Will she be sent to an early grave? Will this be the way she losses an arm? Find out in the next chapter Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Outmatched and Disarmed

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read. I'm having a lot of full writing this story. Also for clarification, the DBZ character are my interpretations based on the original series, not TeamFourStars abridged version, (However, I do make references to them when I can). Hope you are enjoying the story and leave a review of what you though.**

 **Chapter 2 – Outmatched and Disarmed**

Nappa yells as the ground beneath him shakes. His body is covered in a yellow energy as the smaller rocks beside him shatter into dust. Yang looks in panic as Nappa charges towards her. He raised his over his head and swung down. Unable to get out of the way in time, the blond girl shields herself with her right arm. The bald saiyan's arm collides with Yang's gauntlet. A medium explosion occurred, sending Yang flying back. She skids on her back for a few feet before coming to a stop. Nappa grins in satisfaction as he sees his opponent in pain.

"That will teach you not to mess with a saiyan elite." He said with arrogance in his voice. Yang gets up, holding her right arm in pain. The right gauntlet was destroyed and drops of blood comes from her arm. "That weapons saved your arm from getting chopped off, but it can't save you again." He said as he smirks at the blond girl.

"Well I'd rather be disarmed than lose dis' arm." Yang said with a smile, causing Nappa to grit his teeth in rage. She regains her fighting stance as Nappa charges again. The bald saiyan swung his arm like before. However, Yang dodged the strike this time. She aimed her left gauntlet at Nappa's face, firing a blast of fire dust.

Nappa was stunned as yells in pains as the blast had temporally blinded him. Yang punches him in the armor over stomach. The armor only has a small crack as Yang responds by punching again. Nappa slowly starts to gain back his vison once Yang punches him again. This time, creating a much larger crack. Yang whines back for another punch as Nappa does the same. Yang connects first as her fist imbeds into Nappa's gut. A second later, Nappa's fist collides with the top left corner of her skull.

The two stand motionless, until Yang grins slightly. A shotgun blast erupts from her gauntlet and sends Nappa flying back. He lands on his back a few feet away as Yang breaths heavily. A trail of blood pours down from her hair over her left eye. She looked at her hand stained with blood from her last attack. The blond girl begins to walk away the victory, until she hears the sound of someone coughing up blood. Yang turns in fear to see Nappa slowly stand up. His eyes were blood shot and his vails were visible on his face. His teeth were grit as he was sheathing in anger.

"You shot me in the face and in the stomach!" Nappa says in rage as Yang takes a defensive stance.

"It's not like you could ever have a modeling career." Yang said with Nappa's right arm becoming encompassed in white energy. The blond girl prepares for the repeat of the same attacks as before, but it was not the same attack. Nappa's swung his arm back, he motions like her is throwing something as he points his open palm at Yang.

"DIEEE!" He screamed as the energy in his hand glowed more violently. Suddenly, a gigantic beam of white energy emerges from his hand. The beam head towards Yang, who looked in terror. Knowing she could not get out of the way, she shielded her eyes with her arms. The beam envelopes hers, tearing her clothes and skin as she screams in agony. Yang is trapped in a wave of pain for only a couple of seconds, but it was a living hell for her. The beams pass over her and eventually the energy dissipates.

Yang fell on her back as she loses the strength to stand. Her other gauntlet was dented and destroyed. The vest she wore was tattered and her scarf had turned to ashes from the blast. Multiple cuts and burn marks were on her body with her blood drips onto the ground. Her eyes were still red, but had lost their light and energy as she feels her life slipping through her grasp. Nappa walks over Yang with a sadistic smirk on his face. He looks down at her wiping the blood off his mouth. After that, he spits on the blond girl. A mix of saliva and blood lands on her check as she looks to him with anger.

"Where's that sharp tongue of yours now." He said as Yang grits her teeth. She then coughed up blood as Nappa stomps on her abdomen.

"Never insult a saiyan elite!" Nappa declared as he stomps on Yang after every word. She screams in pain after every hit. After finishing his sentence, he kicked Yang a few meters away from him. He smirks in satisfaction as Yang stops moving. Nappa turned away and press a button on his scouter.

"Now, where's Vegeta?" He said as he finds his bosses power right away. However, he also detects a high power level close by. He reads a power level of 5,250, making the person a little stronger than him. He looks around in worry until he hears someone call to him.

"Hey Baldy!" Nappa turns to see that Yang had gotten up. Her eyes were red as he hair was glowing bright gold. She hits her fist against each other and grits her teeth, "Weren't done yet!"

"You bitch!" Nappa screams as he charges Yang. He swings her arm towards the blond. This time however, Yang catches his fist with one hand to his astonishment.

"WHAT!?" He said out loud as he reads her power level on his scouter. It was raising, "6,500. 7,500! 8,500! It's over 9-" Nappa said but is cut off as Yang punches her in the eye, destroying the scouter. He is stunned in pain as Yang unleashes a barrage of punches.

"There is no way I could ever die to someone like you!" Yang declared as she delivered a powerful punch after each word she said. At the end of her sentence, her right hand glows with a fiery energy as she punches Nappa in the side of the head. She hears a snapping notices as his large body is sent meters across the field. He does not make a move or a sound as his corpse lays on the battlefield.

Yang looks over to his body, still with anger in her eyes. She wiped his spit off her check and started to walk away. After a few minutes her fell to her knees, holding her stomach with one hand as the other cover her mouth. She coughed up some blood, her hairs dimes as her eyes change to lilac. Her vision faded as she thinks she heard something coming close to her. She looked up in the sky to see Vegeta flying towards her.

"Oh crap, I forgot him." Yang said softly to herself as Vegeta lands a few feet in front of her. He looks over to see Nappa dead in the distance.

"So you killed Nappa." Vegeta said as Yang tightens her fist, her eyes turn red as she stands back up. Vegeta smiled as he looks back at Yang, "And you still want to fight the Prince of All Saiyans. Very well." He said as he takes a fighting stance. Yang gets ready to charge; however, her body gave up on her before she could move. She fell forwards, unconscious, and unable to move.

Vegeta loosens his stance as he walks over to the blond girl. He holds out his palm as energy forms around it. Ready to vaporize Yang, he grins as he is about to end her existence. However, he looked back to Nappa, "Your lucky I'm in need of a new subordinate." He said as he lowered his hand. He reached under his armor to grab a small device, it looked like a calculator. He entered a code that caused two metal pods to arrive to his location in a matter of seconds. One pod opens up as Vegeta pick up Yang. He puts her in the pod and hooks up a life support system. As her pod door closes, Vegeta gets to the other one and enters. His door closes as he sits in the pod. The prince closes his eyes and crosses him arms.

"A shame I killed that namekian, he risked his life to save that brat. Causing the dragon balls to become useless. I should blow up this worthless rock now but it did tell me a few things." Vegeta thought as both pods take off into the air, heading into space, "A namekian is all I need for me to get my wish and I know a planet full of them, Kakarot is still alive but refuse to show. After I finish off the tyrant, I think I'll come back to this planet to kill him for his cowardliness. For now, I'll see how strong this woman is if she could kill a saiyan elite."

 **AN: Yang barely manage to walk away from the fight with Nappa alive. However, what awaits her as when she walks up? Vegeta has missed his opportunity to get his wish on Earth, but he now has a new plan. Goku will arrive from back otherworld, after the battle is already over. Who will he find alive and who will her find dead? Find out in the next chapter Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Alliance Formed

**AN: Hello everyone, I got chapter three for you'll and it's a long one. A lot gets explained and planed out here. Also I wanted to clarify how strong Yang is at the start of this story, she is scaled against her first opponent so you can see how strong she becomes in her training later on. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Chapter 3 – An Alliance Formed**

 _On Earth_

In the middle of a clear sky day, a yellowish cloud travels at an insane speed. On cloud is a man with an orange Gi and a dark blue undershirt. His hair was black and spikey. He had a look of panic on his face as the cloud began to descend. As he gets close to the ground, he jumps off and looks over the area.

To his horror, multiple corpses decorated the area. A man laid on his side. His Gi was similar to man who just arrived, but his hair was much longer. His face pointed to the ground with blood on his face. Another man laid propped against a rock. He was bald with green pants. Not too far from him was a small person with pale white completion. He had on a small black cap with a red ball on it.

Next to a part destroyed landscape, two people surrounded a three men on the ground. One of the man was small, bald person with a similar Gi to the spiky haired man. The man next to him was not a man, but a five-year-old boy. The boy was wearing a similar uniform to the person on the ground. The person on the ground had a purple uniform with orange shoes. His skin was green with two antennae on his head. The short man turned around to see the spiked hair man.

"GOKU!" The short man shouts as he runs over to them.

"DADDY!" The kid said as he noticed the man ran over to hug him.

"Guys, what happened!?" Goku said in worry.

"It was horrible. There was only one of them but he was way out of our league. He killed the others like they were nothing, even Piccolo." The short man said as the kid continued, "Mr. Piccolo saved my life before he died."

"If Piccolo is dead, the so are Kami and the Dragon Balls are gone." Goku comments as he hugged his son.

"Yeah, that guy was so angry when he found out. But then he said that there was a planet full of Namekians that he could go to for his wish. He flew off after saying he sensed a high power level." The short man answered.

"Krillin, who was it?" Goku inquired.

"I don't know, they two people who I could not recognize. Like they just came out of nowhere." Krillin replied, "What do we do now?" He said as Goku had an idea.

"That guy mentioned a planet full of people like Piccolo. Maybe I can ask them to borrow their Dragon Balls to wish everyone back to life." Goku said in a positive tone.

"Didn't you hear me, that guy is going to the same planet." Krillin said in panic.

"Then I will fight him on that planet. I was late here I won't be late again." Goku said in optimism as Krillin looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, if you're going to that planet, I'm coming also" Krillin replied.

"Me to." The child added on.

"No Gohan, you have been through enough. Stay home with your mother." His father responded, "Krillin, I appreciate you wanting to come along. But I feel I need to do this part alone."

"But!" Both said as Goku responded with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything reckless. I just need Bulma to get a ship ready."

"Okay Goku, we're counting on you." Krillin said as he sighs in defeat, "We should go tell the others what happened." He said as the two nod in agreement. The three fly off into the distance, Goku has a look of determination in his eyes.

 _On Frieza Planet 79_

On space station on a far distant planet from Earth, Yang is hooked up to a healing machine. The machine is a large, pod-like shape filled with a light green liquid. She has a breathing apparatus and is still unconscious. Her wounds slowly healed.

Observing her in the pod were Vegeta and short, green reptilian alien with an orange mohawk. The alien worked on a computer as Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. His scouter is still on as he checked power level of the blond girl.

"5,000. At one point I detected a power level almost twice that from this girl." Vegeta said before he looked to the alien, "Malaka, what is she?"

"Well Vegeta, that is hard to pinpoint. Most of her biology suggest she is human. However, she possesses a trait found only in saiyans." The doctor said in a befuddled tone.

"Is she a half bread?" Vegeta said as he looked at the computer screen, even though he was unable to comprehend what is was saying.

"No, she has no genetic relationship to any saiyan in my data base. It's highly unlike that this girl is the daughter of Kakarot based on her apparent age." Malaka said as he displayed an image of Yang's brain on the computer screen. He pointed to a highlighted part of the top right of her brain, "This part of the brain controls and responds to pain. A saiyan can manipulate the pain they take and turn it into energy. Boosting their power, the longer they keep on fighting. After healing, they retain the boost and can fight stronger enemies because of it."

"I know that already, what is your point?" Vegeta said in an irritated voice.

"She has an almost identical trait to that of a saiyan. Not only does her body react in the same way, but her pain tolerance is incredibly high. Not to mention her wounds are healing far quirky that a saiyan's or human's would. She has no Oozaru DNA, but she could be a close cousin to the saiyan race." Malaka said as Vegeta smiled.

"So she is also part of a warrior race. Interesting." Vegeta said before looking to the doctor again, "I trust you will keep this our little secret."

"Don't worry Vegeta. My loyalty is to Lord Frieza, but I know who is closer to kill me." He answers in slight optimism. A prompt flashed on the computer screen, causing them both to look at the girl in the healing pod, "Maybe she will be able to answer some of our questions."

The liquid drained form the pod. Once all the liquid had drained, the pod door opened. Yang's eyes twitch and slowly open. The color of her eyes were lilac as she focusses her vision. She looked up to see Vegeta and Malaka. The reptilian alien waved as Yang jumps back in fear. The breathing apparatus fell off as she hit her head on the back of healing machine. She held her head in pain as she quickly realized that injures she had sustained in her fight with Nappa had healed. She looked back to two in confusion.

"Clam yourself! I didn't bring you to have you get another concussion." Vegeta says in a raspy voice.

"What…What happened? Where am I?" Yang said as she realized she was covered in a liquid.

"You killed Nappa and would have died if I didn't bring you here." Vegeta answered.

"And here is?" Yang replies in a question.

"On a space facility. My name is Dr. Malaka and I'm the one that hooked you up to the healing machine." The reptilian alien answered as Yang still looks at him in shock. She slowly gets out of the pod, still keeping eye contact with the two. Her mind filling with questions and concerns.

"Uhh..thanks. Listens I have a lot of question but I need some fresh air first." Yang's says as she stats to walk over to what she though was a window. She appetited to open it but failed. She looked in confusion until her expressed changed to astonishment. Looking outside, it appeared like a starry night sky, however the ground was a light gray stone and dust. The buildings next to her were odd in design and vibrant in color. She looked on to see people wore helmets with a glass cover. They floated in the air as they worked, as if there was no gravity. Yang falls back in shock.

"I'm afraid there is no oxygen outside this space station." Malaka said as he walked over to a pieces of Yang's gauntlet on a tray, "If you want I could procure a suit for you to take a walk."

"I..I..I..What?" Yang said as she has one hand over her head, trying to wrap her mind around this situation. Malaka looks to her in confusion as Vegeta becomes irritated.

"There is no time for that. We have a lot to discuss." The prince said as he looks down on Yang, "What planet did you come from, if not Earth?"

"Earth? My planet's name was Remnant if that's what you mean." Yang said as she picks herself up.

"Hmm…I don't know a planet named that. What system is it in?" Malaka said as Yang draw a blank, still confused as to what the alien was and why she was here.

"I don't know." Yang said as Vegeta found a chair to sit in.

"Then how did you get to Earth? And are you human or another race?" Vegeta said with Yang feeling somewhat confident in the answer.

"I got to Earth with the help of an item that teleported me there. I can't return to my home planet for a while. I traveled to get training and got to Earth a few minutes before you and that big guy arrived." Yang said as she hopes the prince was still not upset that she had killed Nappa, "I'm also human."

"How did you defeat Nappa. Your power level was far higher than another human on that planet. Yet you stared much weaker than him." Vegeta inquires.

"My semblance reacted with all the damage I took." Yang said as she tightened her fist, anticipating Vegeta to get angry.

"Semblance?" Malaka said as he tilts his head. "Is that allows you to use to create energy from damage you take." Yang looks over to him still in worry at what to say.

"Yeah, I can use damage I take in battle to boost my own power. I keep a little for myself afterwards." Yang replied as she now noticed the piece of metal next to the alien. It was her left gauntlet, still damaged. Malaka notice what Yang was looking at and turns to the gauntlet.

"I tried to fix it but was unable to. The metal is too warped and the ammo is none like I have seen." The scientist said as Yang sighs.

"Great." Yang said in sarcasm.

"You have traits of a saiyan, yet you're human." Vegeta said as Yang was confused.

"What is a saiyan?" Yang replies as Vegeta becomes smug.

"They were a race of warriors. The strongest in the universe and I am the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta boasted.

"Were?" Yang commented.

"The planet the sayians lived on was obliterated by a meteor. Only a hand full in the entire universe remain." Malaka commented as he walked over to Yang.

"You killed Nappa, making that number even smaller." Vegeta commented as Yang takes a defensive stance, "Calm down, I won't kill you to avenge him. I don't need someone as weak as him."

"Really?" Yang said in a questioning tone, not lowering her guard. Vegeta smirks as he stands up.

"You're stronger than he was and are in need of training. I'm in need of a new subordinate for my plan. How about we form an alliance for the benefit of the other party." Vegeta said as he extended his hand.

"And if I refuse?" Yang replied.

"I'll kill you for wasting my time." Vegeta replied quickly, his arm still extended. Yang looks at it with worry, but knew she had only one choice. She takes and shakes the prince's hand.

"Okay, but you have to teach he how to fly like you did before." Yang said with a smile, "So what is your plan?"

"I'm going to Namek to get a wish from an eternal dragon. I will get my immortality and kill Frieza." Vegeta said as Yang's head become flooded with questions. However, she saw an opportunity she could not pass up.

"Who's Frieza? Sounds like a _cool guy_." Yang said with intent to make a joke. However, Vegeta didn't laugh and Malaka looked at her is shock.

"You don't know who Lord Frieza is!? The Tyrannical Ruler of the Universe!?" Malaka said in disbelief. Yang looks to him in honest of not knowing who he was.

"He will be nothing more than a fly I will exterminate after my wish." Vegeta said in arrogance, "For now, I will train you to prepare for our attack on planet Namek."

"Were going to take over a planet?" Yang says in confusion, "What about the people that live there?"

"If they cooperate, they live. If they fight back, they die. Simple as that. We only need the Dragon Balls to get a wish, not the people." Vegeta said as he and Malaka walked over to the computer. The screen shows a few planet names, one Vegeta points to, "I think his one will work for training for now. After about a month or so, we will travel to Namek. Malaka, keep this off record and keep your mouth shut on the matter."

"Understood." The doctor said as Yang still looks in confusion. Vegeta looked to her and notices her clothes tattered from her resent fight.

"Also find a set of armor she can use and a spare scouter." Vegeta added on.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Malaka said as he went to a display of body armor. Yang walked over to see the screen to see images of armor similar to Vegeta's but could not make out the words next to the pictures, "You can choose a design to your liking." The doctors said as Yang looked at her options, she points to an armor set. The shoulder protectors were dark brown and shorter than Vegeta's. The thigh guards were also dark brown with a black trim. They came with gauntlets that were a darker yellow that her previous ones. The boots and shouts were not needed as both were not as damaged from the blast as Yang had thought.

"Can I fire anything out of those gauntlets." Yang asked.

"No. I can request a blaster if you like." Malaka offered.

"No, a true warrior doesn't use a weapon like that. You will learn fire energy blast the same way I can." Vegeta commented, causing Yang to smile in anticipation. She gives Malaka the okay as he selected the armor set.

"Alright, this armor set was a prototype used by saiyan elite force years ago. Nobody will notice that they are gone." Malaka said as he placed the order. He then got up and walked over to a large machine in the corner of the room. The machine looked like drier as Malaka opened the hatch. Inside to was the same armor set Yang had selected.

"That was quick." Yang's said as Malaka walked over and handed her the new uniform. He and Vegeta look at the blond girl as she stands waiting.

"Well, change already." Vegeta said.

"I'm not going to with you two to in the room. Give me some privacy." Yang said in an irritated voice. Vegeta scoffed as he and Malaka walked out of the room. Yang looked back to the armor set, wondering how to put it on. She quickly notices how stretchy and flexible the material was. After a few minutes, she walked out of the room wearing the new armor. She adjusted her grip over her new gauntlets, which felt much lighter than her old Ember Celica. The blond girl quickly spots Vegeta and Malaka.

"How do I look?" Yang said with a smiled as Vegeta still had his arms crossed.

"You look like a warrior, but will see how much this armor improves your fighting." The prince commented as Malaka walks over to Yang. He handed the blond girl a red model scouter.

"I adjusted the setting to a language you should be able to read. Try it on." The doctor said as Yang takes the devise out of his reptile hands. She puts it over her left ear and pressed a random button. Looking at the doctor, she sees a sequence of numbers before they create a phrase.

"It says, 'Power level is too low to register.'" Yang says as Vegeta gives a slight laugh.

"I'm a brilliant scientist, not an average fighter." Makala said in anger as he walked away from the two, "A couple of pods should be ready available to take you to the isolated planet to train on. Good luck." Vegeta begins to walk in the other direction as Yang follows she press the button again, this time pointing at the saiyan prince.

"18,000." She whispers to herself, however the prince still overheard her.

"That's right. It is about twice the amount you were at when you killed Nappa. I would be unwise for you to try anything against me." Vegeta said as the two walked down the hallway. While doing so Yang passed by many aliens and other Frieza soldiers. Not know what to say, she just walked behind Vegeta until they reached a large metal door. The door opened up to revel few large landing pads, two of which had a large metal space pod in the center. Vegeta walked over to one as Yang walked over to the other. She looked in confusion as she couldn't find a button.

"Here." Vegeta said as he tossed Yang a devise that looked like a calculator. She looked at it in confusion.

"You want me to do Math?" Yang inquired.

"It controls the pod. One button opens the hatch and the others allow you to set a location or call the pod to your position." Vegeta said as he entered the pod, "Our planet is already programed in, just open it and sit down." Yang presses a random button and, luckily, opened the pod door. She gets in and realizes that it is expectably very spacious. The hatch closed as Yang felt overwhelmed of all the controls inside. She gets ready press a random button, until she hears a voice in her left ear.

"Don't press any buttons inside. Everything is all preprogramed in." Vegeta said as the pods began to levitate. Suddenly, the eradiate a white energy as they blasted off into space. Yang looked out the pod window in amazement as she saw the stars pass by. She smiles in anticipation for the adventure she has just stared.

 **AN: There you have it, some similarities and charges happened with Goku arriving late to the battle. Vegeta will train Yang for a short while before heading to Namek. Goku will also be going to Namek, but without Krillin and Gohan. How will each prepare for their inevitable meeting? What new moves will Yang learn form Vegeta? Will Malaka betray the two? Find out in the next chapter Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning the Basics

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. It's a little short in comparison to the others but still gets the job done. This is the start of Yang's training and understanding of the new world she is in. Before, I scaled her power so she could barely survive her first fight. Now, she she'll train for the battles ahead. Let me know what you think, any suggestion, or ways I could improve the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 – Learning the Basics**

On a decadent planet, not a solo can be seen for miles. The land was full of grassy plains with small hills in in the far off distance. The sky was clear and blue, until two pods entered into the planet's atmosphere. They created into the ground creating two perfect creators on impact. After the smoke clears, one of the pod hatches opened. Emerging out of it was the saiyan prince Vegeta. He flew to the edge of the creator he created and walked over to the other pod. He saw a ganging on the door. He sighed as he pressed a button on his scouter.

"Press the blue button, then the green button to open the hatch." He said in an annoyed tone. After a few seconds, the other pod opens with Yang waking out.

"Thanks, but why didn't you tell me that earlier?" She inquires.

"So you didn't accidentally send yourself into space." Vegeta said as he looked down on Yang. She looked up at him with a deadpan expression after that insult. The prince walked away as the blond girl climbed up out the creator. She makes it to the top to see Vegeta surveying the area. As she looked at him, she notices the tail once again.

"Hey does the word 'Faunus' ring any bells?" Yang asked.

"No, why?" Vegeta said in disposition.

"No reason," Yang said as she dusts herself off, "so what's first?" Vegeta turns to him with his arms crossed.

"I need to know if you can manipulate ki." Vegeta asked.

"Ki?" Yang relies with a question.

"It's the life force determines your power level." He answered. Yang still don't know what he was talking out but had an idea.

"You mean aura. I can manipulate it heal my wounds before it runs out. Or my semblance allows me use the damage I take in battle to get stronger." Yang answered.

"So, is it a form of energy you can manifest at will?" Vegeta said as he walked over to her.

"I guess, after I take damage." Yang said as Vegeta smiled and tightened his fist. Before she could react, the prince punched her in the gut. Her eyes bugged out in pain as she loses her breath. She falls to her knees with her arms over her stomach.

"What was that for!?" Yang said in pain as she looked up at Vegeta.

"Now, try to manifest that energy of yours into your hand." He said as Yang looked to him with anger.

"My old professors were creeps, but at latest they never hit me." Yang said to herself as she got up. She held out her hand and closed her eyes to focus. In the center of her palm, sparks of ember formed a flame. She clenched her fist, extinguishing the flame before looking to Vegeta, he was unimpressed.

"Is that all?" Vegeta said.

"Well I can't throw it, but the flame gets bigger the more damage I take." She said, instantly taking a step away from Vegeta.

"Pathetic, let me show you how a real warrior does it." He said as he extended his arm. He aimed for the empty distance as energy formed in his palm. A large ball of light yellow energy from and fired off into the distance. The ball traveled a few meters before exploding in midair. Yang looked to him slightly impressed.

"That's cool but not that cool." Yang commented as Vegeta gave a smug look.

"That was only a ki blast. Now I'll show you a volley." Vegeta said as a light blue energy in both of his palms. He thrashed his hands in front of him, creating multiple balls of energy. The blasts leave a trail of energy leave his hands. The multiple blast spread through the plains and create numerous creates in the planet. Yang looks in shock over the destruction.

"Wow, what else can you do?" Yang said in wonder. Vegeta looked to see a mountain in the distance, about a mile away.

"Now I will show you a beam. My signature attack." The prince said as he tightens his fists. Suddenly his body was eradiated with a purple aura. Yang shielded her eyes as a waves of energy passed over her. Vegeta adjusted his position and placed the back of one hand in the palm of the other. Energy built in hands, sparks grew more violent, and Vegeta took a breath as he smiled.

"GALICK GUN FIRRRREEE" He screamed as he thrusted his arms forward. A large beam of purple energy erupted from his palms. The bream traveled the land on a path towards the mountain. Upon hitting the landmass, a large explosion obliterated the mountain. The shockwave it created passed over the two. Yang looks in awe as she felt the energy pass by her.

"Amazing!" Yang said as she couldn't believe what she had witnessed.

"That's the power of a saiyan elite. With a little training, you may come close to that power." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"So how do I increase my power level to match that of a saiyan elite?" The blond girl inquired.

"Simple, we'll spare." Vegeta said as he took up a fighting stance, "We'll keep sparring until you can't fight anymore. After you're done resting, we'll resume sparring until I say were done."

"Well that's easy, that's the kind of studying I can get behind." Yang said as she rolled her shoulders to get ready, "I just how I rule before we start."

"What?" Vegeta said as he saw the blond girl take up a fighting stance of her own.

"Don't touch the hair." She said with a smile.

 **AN: There you have it, simple but effective. Will Yang learn some of Vegeta's techniques, or will she add her own** _ **flare**_ **to them? Will Vegeta get any stronger training with Yang? How strong will the two get before they make their way to Namek? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Exam

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and/or checking out my story. I wanted to just clarify the difference between Ki and aura in this story to avoid any confusion. They are both the same thing but were used to accomplish different thing to fit the needs of the individuals from their own series. (Think like Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. How alchemy was related to** **alkahestry, they are the same thing but used differently to warrant a distinction) You'll see in this chapter that Yang can manipulate aura in similar ways to Ki and I just wanted to clarify that point before any questions could arise. That is my interpretation to fit the story I'm telling. Thank you again and hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5 – Final Exam**

 _Four weeks later_

A calm breeze passed over the grass of the plans. Nobody was in the area, or so it seemed. In the air for only a second, a flash of two people fighting appears throughout the land. Shockwaves are formed on each impact. The two parry and block each other's attacks at insane speed. Finally, the two push each other away and land on the ground. Now that the two had stopped moving, it was easy to make out that they were Yang and Vegeta. Yang takes a deep breath as she falls back to sit on the grassy ground.

"That was fun, what now?" Yang said while still exhausted. Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter while looking at the blond girl.

"That's it, I think we're done on this planet" He said as he turned off his scouter.

"Finally." She replied as she got up. Suddenly her scouter reacted, causing her to look in the air. She sees three pods entering into the planet's atmosphere. They landed not too far from the two.

"Looks like we have company." Yang said with a no worry.

"This planet is supposed to be isolated and off record books." Vegeta said in annoyance. As the dust settled, three invaluable flew to the prince and blond girl at insane speed. They landed right in front of the two with smiles, but were not friendly

One was man that looked human. He had a helmet on with his glass cover and a blaster attached his left arm. Next to him was what appeared like a humanoid alligator with yellow eyes. Between the two, assumable their leader, is an alien with indigo, scaly skin. His head was oddly shaped with two large holes jetting out the sides. Near the sides of his mouth were two antennae. All three wear armor similar to Vegeta, differing only in color scheme.

"Been a long time Vegeta." The indigo alien said in a serpent-like tone of voice.

"What do you want Cui?" Vegeta said as he crossed is arms.

"I think you already know. I'm here to kill you on Lord Frieza's order." Cui replied in arrogance as the two beside him aimed their blasters, "He knows about the Dragon Balls, what you were planning on doing."

"So Malaka did betray me, I will have to kill him after I finish up on Namek." Vegeta answered.

"Your already too late. I personally took care of him for associating with you. Then told Lord Frieza I would take care of you the same way. After I'm done here, I'll meet him on planet Namek, getting a promotion after he gets his wish." Cui declared as he fooled up with an evil laugh. Yang looked over to him and disbelief, but not shock.

"This guy seems a little full of himself," She said as she looked back to Vegeta, "What do we do now?" Cui looked over at the blond girl in anger.

"You die. Raspberry, FIRE!" Cui orders in annoyance as the man next to him fired. A beam is exits the blaster hearing towards the back of the blond girl's head. as the beam reaches only a few feet away from her, she turns around, with her eyes turned red. Her right fist glowed as she punched the beam of energy, redirecting it to the emptiness of the plains. The three look in shock as Vegeta smiled.

"WHAT!?" Cui replied as Raspberry's arm was shaking.

"What's the matter Cui? Are you afraid of my new subordinate's power?" Vegeta replied as Cui turned on his scouter. He looked at the blond girl and read her power level, 8,000.

"Ha. That's not as bad as I thought." Cui thought as Yang smiled. She clenched her fists as a yellow aura surrounded her. The numbers on Cui's scouter began to raise. The grass pushed aside from Yang as her energy pulsated. Cui took a step back as he realized the power level had surpassed his own. Yang smiled as she loosened her grip and was done powering up.

"2…2...23,000!" Cui said as he slowly backed up, "How? How could someone's power have grown that much in such a short time."

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner." Yang said in as she took a few steps towards Cui. The indigo alien backed up in fear along with two cohorts.

"She's a human. While I was on Earth, I found out that humans could suppress their power level." Vegeta added on before looking to Yang, "Consider this your final test, eliminate them." Yang nodded before she stretched one of her arms back. In the palm of her hand, yellow energy built up and exploded. Propelling her forward towards the three. They took up a defensive stance as the blond girl answered with a barrage of punches.

Despite being outnumbered, she pushed back the foes. Noticing and opening, Yang punched the humanoid alligator in the stomach. Her fists lighted up with energy as she sends the foe a great distance away. He collided with the ground and skidded for a few seconds before stopping.

"Blueberry!" cui shouted as he read the power level had reached zero on his cohort.

"See you later, _Alligator_." Yang said as the two foes looked back at her in fear. Vegeta sighed as he was disappointed that he could not get her to stop doing that.

Cui and Raspberry took to the air. Both unleashed a volley of blast and beams at the blond girl. Yang smiles as her arms glows radiantly with a yellow aura. She smack away the Ki blast with easy. They are redirected to all over the landscape. One blast heads towards Vegeta. However, the Prince only tilted his head to avoid the hit. Yang looked back to see a look of anger on his face.

"Sorry." Yang said with a smile as she scathed the back of her head.

"You're taking too long. Wrap it up now." Vegeta said in an irritated tone.

Yang nodded before she looked back to the two in the air, her eyes still red. Her left arm glowed violent as she smiled. Cui and Raspberry prepared for an intense blast. However, Yang suddenly looked down. She struck the ground with her fist, creating a large dust cloud. The two look on in confusion as a they shielded their eyes from the dust. Looking back down, they notice that the dust was quickly dissipated. Although, Yang was nowhere on the ground. Cui looked around in a hurry to find her, until his scouter reacted. The power level came from above him and Raspberry. They look to see Yang in front of the glare of the sun. They shielded their eyes from the light as Yang fell towards them. She raises her left arm over her head as it glowed with a yellow aura. As she gets close enough, she swung down her arm over Raspberry's head. The impact dented into his helmet and sent the solider into the ground, painfully.

Cui looked in terror as he was the only one left. He looked down as Yang continued to fall. He grits his teeth as he charges a blast. He fired it towards Yang in midair. However, the blond girl turns around and tightened her left fist. Again, her left arm glowed more violently as she looked up at Cui. She trusted her hand towards the indigo alien, creating a blast of fiery aura that collided with his Ki blast. They struggle in midair for a few seconds until Yang attack eventually overcomes Cui's. He looks in horror as the blast encompassed him. Creating an explosion with the sound of screaming being abruptly cut off.

"Nice fireworks." Vegeta said with a smile as Yang landed on the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off before walking to Vegeta.

"Well, how'd I do?" She said in a smug tone already knowing the answer.

"You passed. Now we go to Namek." Vegeta said as he started to walk over to the pod he landed on this planet with, "Most of Frieza's soldiers are not as strong as these fools. And the Namekians are not that much strong than those soldiers."

"Really, I was hoping for a bit of challenge." Yang said in disappointment as she walked over to her pod. Vegeta laughed as he got into his pod.

"She may be more like a saiyan than I give her credit for." Vegeta thought to himself as he and Yang's pod took to the sky and jettisoned into space.

 **AN: There you have it, Yang has learned a lot form Vegeta. She has grown in power level and expanded her move pool. She still fights in a similar way to how she used to. However, she doesn't need dust from here gauntlets to do significant damage. She can't fly, but has ways to get around. How will all of this affect her performance on Namek? Who will she meet on the planet? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also wanted to clarify power levels at the end of this chapter. Yang now has 23,000. Vegeta has 24,000 (The same he had when he killed Cui in the original series. He got stronger training with Yang) Cui had 18,000. Blueberry and Raspberry had 2,000 each (22,000 added together, which meant Yang was stronger than all three). That's the way things are now. I want to try and keep things informed like this when I feel that a chapter needs this type of clarification.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A New World of Possibilities

**AN: Hey everyone, the story is now moving to Namek. I wanted to say thank you for all the support and for checking out the story. It's been a lot of fun writing. One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter was another of Yang's new abilities. She can focus her aura around her arms so she can deflect Ki blast. So she uses her aura both offensively and defensibly in combat. Just wanted to clarify that, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 – A New World of Possibilities**

 _On Earth_

Near a dome shaped building in the middle of a city, Goku stands in front of a large, spherical spaceship. Its size rivaled that of the nearby houses. There were multiple convex glass windows around the ship. The brand name, Capsule Corp was written over a large metal hatch.

Next to him stood a woman in a white lab coat. Her hair was short, light greenish blue hair. She smiled as she looked at the space ship.

"It's all ready to go." She said, "I added the Gravity multiplier so you could train on your way there. You should reach Namek in less than a week."

"Thanks Bulma." Goku replied as the hatch opened, creating a stepping path, "Well, I guess I have waited long enough." He said as he started to walk to enter the ship.

"Hold on!" Bulma said causing Goku to turn around in confusion. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed a devise. It was flat, white with a green grid on one side, and a button on the edge. She tossed it to Goku, who caught it, "Almost forgot the dragon radar, how else would you going to find the Dragon Balls."

"Right, that would have been bad." Goku answered in a light heard tone, "I got a bunch of senzu beans form Korin. They should help me out when I need it" He said as he taped on a small brown sack on his side.

"Be careful Goku." Bulma said in a sincere tone. He smiled and waved good bye as he entered the ship. The hatched closed and the ship began to take off. Bulma looked into the sky as she saw the ship slowly leave the Earth's atmosphere.

 _On Namek_

Yang and Vegeta's pods reach a green planet. They enter the atmosphere and crash landed on a small island. Like before, two perfect creators formed on impact. After the dust cleared, Yang and Vegeta exited their pods and rondeau on the surface. Yang looked in confusion on the grass she was standing on, it was light blue in color. She looked up to see the green sky and notices there was not just one sun in the sky, but three.

"So this is Namek." She said as was still surveying the area.

"Yes, this planet experienced a dramatic change in climate that whipped most of its population. Leaving the planet, a barren waste land not worth selling." Vegeta said as he turned on his scouter.

"Yeah, real barren," Yang said in disbelief as she noticed all the trees with blue leaves.

"The planet recovered and life started to return, but nobody came to claim this planet because of the risk of another climate shift." Vegeta replied as he picked up a high power level, a drop of sweat runs down the side of his face as he grits his teeth. Yang looked over to him in slight worry.

"You okay?" The blond girl said.

"I'm fine. We are looking for a Namekian and the Dragon Balls," Vegeta replied as he turned to Yang, "The Namekian are a race of slug like people with green skin and antenna on their forehead. I don't know what the Dragon Balls look like, but they should be easy to find once we have a Namekian. If you get a ball, hide it and look for the rest." Yang smiled as she saw an opportunity.

"Green skin, they must be a very _envious_ people." Yang said with a smile, causing Vegeta to grown in discomfort. He begins to walk away and gets to the edge of the island.

"Look, search the planet for both of those things. If you find one, contact me over the scouter. There's not many lifeforms on this planet so it shouldn't be that hard to find one were looking for." Vegeta said before being encompassed in a white aura. He then blasted off into the distance, leaving only a trail of energy that quickly disappeared behind.

Yang turned the other way and looked towards the horizon. She takes a deep breath and smiled as she glowed with a yellow aura. She got a running start and jumped into the air upon reaching the edge of the island. While in the air, her hands glowed brighter. The energy exploded in her hands and jettisoned herself across the sky.

"YAHOO!" She yelled in joy as she heals the cool breeze passed through her hair. She was smiling at the freedom she felt and the power she had gained. The blond girl continued to stay in the air with the explosions from her hands. She eventually decided to land in the middle of an island with a plateau. She pressed a button on her scouter again and surveyed the area. As she looked around, she quickly picked up something.

"Got someone." She said to herself as she looked to a distant island. She jumps into the area and jettisoned herself towards the island like the others. She landed near the island she detected the power level on. The island was much bigger than the others she had landed on.

"Hey! I know you're here!" Yang shouted as she looked over the area, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She only heard silent as looked over the area. After a few seconds, she began to question the accuracy of her scouter. Until, her scouter suddenly reacts, detecting something quickly approaching to her left. She looked in shock to see a flash of something heading towards her. She quickly side stepped to avoid the attack. Her attacker continued its momentum to collide large boulder. The large rock turns to rubble covering the person.

"You missed." Yang said with a smile as she took up a fighting stance. The pile of rocks explodes with Yang shielding her eyes. Once it was clear, she looked to see her new foe. He was large with pink skin. Small spikes decorated his forearms and the top of his head. His armor was brown and navy blue. There was not scouter over his eye. The pink alien had a look of anger on his face as starred as Yang.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you from the other soldiers." The pink alien said.

"I just got here. I'm looking for people called Namekians." Yang said as she looked more closely at the alien, "Are you one and just _really_ sunburnt. I noticed the three suns."

"No you idiot!" The pink alien declared, "I'm Dodoria, one of Lord Frieza's elite troops. Not one of these weak, cowardly Namekians."

"Oh. Do you know where I can find one then. I have a few questions." Yang replied in a nonchalant tone, causing Dodoria to get angrier.

"No! I'm looking for a namekian runt that got away from me. I'm not telling you anything!" He said in an angry tone.

"You just did." Yang said in a smug tone as Dodoria got angrier.

"Shut up! How did you get here if you're not a member of Lord Frieza's army?" Dodoria said as he realized an answer, "Are you working for Vegeta?"

"Yeah." Yang said as though she was insulting his slow way of coming to that conclusion, "I'm in a hurry so can you tell where a Namekian is?"

Dodoria laughed as she cracked his knuckles, "You think I'm going to let you go?"

"Well, you already lost a runt not too long ago. So I don't think it would be that hard to get away from you." Yang said in a taunting tone of voice.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you for all your insults!" Dodoria shouted, "I'll not let you run away from me!"

"Oh don't worry Pinky," Yang said as her aura glowed around her and her eyes turned red, "I'll the stay and fight kind of girl."

 **AN: Looks like Yang has inherited a lot of Vegeta's arrogance from his teachings. Will she be able back up what she is saying against Dodoria? What has Vegeta so worried, now that he is on the planet? How strong will Goku get on his way Namek in less than a week? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - True Rage

**Hey everyone, got another chapter for you'll and this is my personal favorite chapter so far. I enjoyed everything about righting this chapters. The characters, the fighting, the dialogue, the references, the ending. All of it was a blast to write and I hope the next chapters are the same.**

 **Chapter 7 – True Rage**

Dodoria's rage had reached a boiling point. He took a deep breath as Yang looked in confusion. The pink alien exhaled, creating a beam of energy the headed towards the blond girl. Yang quickly fired a blast from her right hand, sending her out of the way of the attack. The beam continued past the island, creating a rift in the water as it traveled for almost a mile. Yang regained her composer and looked at Dodoria with a smile.

"Talk about _bad breath_." Yang said as Dodria grit his teeth. He becomes radiant with a white aura. He rushed Yang, who replied by standing her ground and glowed with a yellow aura. Dodoria swung both his arms downward over the blond girl. However, Yang caught both them and had an iron grip on each. The ground beneath them shook and cracked as the aura around them grew more violently.

Dodoria opened his mouth like before, this time with a close range shot. However, Yang head-butted the pink alien. While he was in a stun state, Yang let go of his arms and delivered a barrage of punches. She ended her combo with a punch right in the center of Dodoria's face. The pink alien rolled for a few feet before he stopped himself. His blood poured from his nose. He looked back at Yang, who was cracking her knuckles with a smile.

"You're as cocky as Vegeta." Dodoria commented

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yang said as she resumed a fighting stance, "Ready for round two Pinky?" Dodoria screamed in rage as he pulled his arms back. His palm filled with energy. The pink alien thrusted his arms forward, creating an enormous blast of energy that encompassed the area in front of him.

Yang held up her arms to block the attack as it passed over her. The blond girl's aura absorbed most of the impact. She felt the wave of energy subside as she grinned. However, the blast had created a large smoke cloud around her. She couldn't find her enemy until her scouter identified someone coming at her. Before she could react in time, Dodoria crashed into Yang. His spikey head imbedded into Yang's armor over her stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her as she was pushed out of the smoke cloud. He took the blond girl across the vast ocean as he laughed manically.

Yang grit her teeth as she raised her right arm. Her hand glowed with a bright yellow aura as she slammed her fist into the back of pink alien. His armor broke as he coughed up blood. Dodoria stopped instantly, sending Yang siding across the water a few feet. She eventually sinks as she came to a stop.

Dodoria breathed heavily as he looked at the bubble over where she was sinking slowly become less frequent. However, the bubbles suddenly became very frequent as steam stated to form on the water's surface. He looked in confusion until it changed to shock when a blast of fiery energy heads towards him. Dodoria barley dodges as more blast erupt from the water. He flew around to avoid the blast as he retorted by shooting into the water, none hitting the target.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed to the ocean. Suddenly, a larger blast than the others emerged from the ocean. It was heading fit toward Dodoria. He looked in astonishment as he couldn't avoid it. He shielded himself from the blast, but it wasn't a normal blast like the others. Dodoria flinched as Yang was in the center of the ball of energy.

"Here I am." She said with smiled as she punched the pink alien again in the center of his face. Dodoria is sent flying towards the island they stated the fight on. He skidded against the ground for a few feet, coming to a stop after a couple seconds. Yang jettisoned herself towards Dodoria and landed in front of him. He twitched in pain as Yang walked over to him.

"Alright Pinky, you have enough in you for a round three?" Yang said as Dodoria twitched, his eyes closed as they were cover in his blood. Yang sighed as she notices a new power level on her scouter. As she turned away to focus on where it was coming from, Dodoria's eyes open. He quickly got behind the blond girl, grabbing her chin and side of her head. Yang struggled as she tried to pull back his arms.

"There isn't going to be another round, blondie." He said as he applied more force. Yang felt her head start to twist in a way it shouldn't. She had to act quickly or would meet an untimely end. She closed her eyes and moved one her hands. She showed the pink alien the palm of her hand as energy started to build. She fired a shot of aura into his face, sending Dodoria back a few feet. He let go of Yang and put his hands over his face. The muffled sound of screaming is heard as Yang takes a few deep breaths. She turned back to him in anger.

"That was a dirty move, Pinky," Yang said in an annoyed voice, "I thought this was a fair fight."

"You're saying that after hitting me in the face!" Dodoria replied as she removed his hands from his face, not able to remember how many times that has happened in this fight.

"Hey, the face is fair game. Just don't touch the-" Yang was explaining, until she cut herself off as she noticed something entangled in the pink alien's fingers. Dodoria looked in confusion as he looked at his hand. There were multiple strands of blond hair in-between his fingers. Mostly likely pulled in the last struggle. He shook his hand to get of the hair off before looking to Yang in anger. Although his angry expression soon changed to fear as he looked at Yang. Her eyes were an angry red not like before. Her aura glowed bigger and more violently around her. Her blond hair glowed brighter. Her teeth were grit as she was seething with rage. Her fists were clenched with her left arm gather all the aura around her. Dodoria takes a few steps back in pain before flying off into the distance, but Yang still had eyes on him. She pulled her left arm back and aimed.

"YOU FOOOOL!" Yang screamed as she launched her blast of fiery aura towards the pink alien. Dodoria looked back in terror as he knew he couldn't dodge it. He tried to push it back but was unable to. His body disintegrated as the aura encompassed him. All that remand was a cloud of smoke as Yang looked at it, breathed heavily. After a few seconds, her eyes changed red to lilac and her hair stopped glowing.

"Never touch the hair." Yang said to herself as she pressed a button her scouter. She quickly found the power level again and noticed it was nearby. It was very low, but could still be picked up. She looked over a rocky area on the island and ran towards it.

Upon arriving, she looked around to see were the person she detected was. As she walked around, the sound of small falling rocks in heard. Yang walked to the notice to find a small cave, too small for her to enter. She knelt down to look in and sees a small child in the fetal position. Tears of fear were in his eyes. He wore white and red robe like cloths with orange shoes. His skin was green and he had antennae on his head.

"Are you a Namekian?" Yang said as the kid tried to push himself further back, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar! You and your friends have killed my people." The child said in anger.

"I'm not with those guys. Me and someone else just want the Dragon Balls to make a wish. We won't hurt you so long as you don't try to fight back." Yang replied as the child looked unbelieving.

"That is what they all said. Even when we cooperated, they still killed my people!" The child replied.

"I won't hurt you. I swear my life on it." Yang said in a sincere tone as she slowly reached her hand into the small cave. She stopped a foot in front of the child. He tried to back up but stopped when he looked at Yang's smile. Slowly, he moved to grab her hand. Yang guild the child out of the cave. The child stood only a few feet tall.

"What's your name?" Yang said.

"My name is Dende." The child namekian answered.

"Okay Dende, I'm going to contact my friend. Stay right here." Yang replied, not knowing still if friend was the right word, but went with it. She pressed a button on her scouter.

"Vegeta, I found a namekian. He's a kid so try to be _less scary_ when you meet him." Yang said as she only heard static.

"Vegeta?" She said in slight concern. She looked over the area to sense his power level. She didn't think he was out of range, despite being on a planet.

"Vegeta! Answer me!" Yang said as Dende looked up to her in worry. A trail of sweat ran down her face as she feared the worst.

 **AN: I guess you could say Dodoria was not match for her Big** _ **Yang**_ **Attack….Anyway, really intense chapter. What has happened to Vegeta? How will Little Green (His name is Dende) help Yang?** **Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Time of Rest

**AN: Hey everyone, go another here. Everything has been going great now. Thank you for all the support and checking out the story. I'm really existed for this and the next couple of chapters. A few new characters come into play here and it sets up something big. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8 – Time of Rest**

"What's wrong." Dende said. Yang walked back and forth as she didn't know what to do. They never prepared for this. She checked her scouter again, no signal.

"I can't get a hold of Vegeta." Yang told the child namekian, "I don't know where he is?" Dende looked in worry with Yang as she tried the scouter again, no signal. After a few seconds of pondering, Dende had an idea.

"Maybe Grand Elder Guru would know where your friend is?" Dende said in an egger tone.

"Who?" Yang inquired.

"Grand Elder Guru, he is father to all namekians. He knows everything that happens on Namek. He may know where your friend is." Dende answered as he walked out the rocky area.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Yang replied as she followed Dende, "Where is he?"

"His home is a few islands away from here." Dende said as he made it to the edge of the island. Yang sighed as she caught up to Dende. He pointed the next island ahead.

"Great, don't think I have that much aura left." Yang said as she leaned over to look into the water, "Really don't want to go for a swim either." She said as looked over and see Dende hovering above the water, "You can fly!?" She said in shook.

"Yes, we learn to at a young age." The child namekian said as he took the lead, "I will guide you." Yang nodded as Dende stared to fly ahead. The blond girl took a few steps back to get a running start. She jumped and used her aura to send her to the near island. Barely making it, she landed near on the blue grass. Dende lead the way to the next island.

"Talk about _island hopping_." Yang said but Dende was too far away to here. She sighed as she tried to catch up to the child namekian.

They travel the planet for hours as the made there way to an island with a narrow rock fixture. Yang looked up the cliff side from the bottom with Dende.

"He is up there." The child namekian said as he levitated to the top.

"Well he's got a good view of everything up there." Yang said as her hand glowed with her aura. She punched the ground and catapulted herself to the air. She landed near the edge, almost falling off, but regained her composure.

Atop it was a large dome house that looked like it was made of white clay. She stood next to Dende as a hatch on the household opened. Exiting the building was a much taller namekian. He wore a dark blue vest and white pants.

"Nail, good to see you." Dende said as the namekian looked angrily at Yang.

"Dende, why have you brought this person here?" Nail said in a displeased tone.

"She is looking for someone," Dende said as Yang nodded, "She isn't with the others that attacked our villages."

"Do you trust this person?" Nail replied, Dende looked back up towards Yang. She smiled back to him and he smiled also.

"I trust her." The child namekian replied. Nail looked at Yang for a few seconds. He then nodded before walking into the building. Dende and Yang followed. The three met on a circler platform. The platform hovered to an upper level. Once they reached next floor, Yang looked in shock at who she saw.

Sitting in an enormous chair was a large, wrinkled namekian. His skin was a darker green than the other namekians she has seen. His eyes were shut and he wore a white robe with a red vest. Top his chair were two spikes and orange crystal ball with a red star on it.

"Lord Guru, you have visitors." Nail said as he took a knee in respect.

"Uhh..hello," Yang said as she waved to him.

"I see, hello young traveler." Guru said in an elderly voice, "What can I help you with?"

"My friend Vegeta is also on this planet, but I can't contact him." Yang said in more confident tone, "Do you know where he is?" Guru was silent for a minute before responding.

"He was defeated and captured by someone. He resides in the space ship the other invaders came in." The elder namekian replied.

"So he's alive." Yang said in relief, "Which way to space station?"

"Wait, you're going there?" Dende replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, it can't be that difficult. I have beat all villains I have fought since I got here." Yang said in overconfidence.

"That won't be necessary." Guru said.

"Why?" The blond girl inquired.

"He will escape on his own without any trouble," Guru answered, "You would be wise to rest now." Yang didn't know what he meant but she did know she was tired.

"Maybe your right, it has been a long day." Yang said as she ended that statement with a yawn, "Thank you for the help. I'm going to take a nap outside the house. Get some fresh air." She said walked over to platform Dende waved as she went to the lower level. Yang waved back as before she lost sight of the child.

She got outside of the large hut and took a seat against the wall. She looked up to the green sky as her eyes slowly shut, "This planet is pretty peaceful." She said as she started to fall asleep. Days passed as Yang waited. She rested near the large hut. She looked off into the distance wondering what was taking him so long. Or if the elder namekian was lying to her.

Suddenly, her scouter reacted. She looked to see a power level that matched that of Vegeta's. She jumped off the edge of the rock formation and jettisoned herself with her aura. She pressed a button on her scouter to talk with Vegeta, but there was no signal.

"Maybe his scouter got destroyed when he was escaping." She said. She eventually saw something in the distance. It looked like another person flying across the sky. She smiled in anticipation of telling him all that she found out. As she got close, she can discern the person and knew it was not Vegeta.

He looked human like, but his skin was a very light green. The armor matched Vegeta's but the person also wore arm and leg warmers. His hair was green, long and tied in a ponytail. He noticed Yang in midair and flew towards her. Yang landed on a nearby island with the person following her. He stood a few feet in front of Yang with a smile.

"I didn't expect to find another person of beauty on this planet." The man said in an elegant voice.

"Well aren't you charming." Yang said as she smiled back, "I'm looking for someone; spiky hair, raspy voice, kind of a prick. Have you seen him, Handsome?"

"We must be looking for the same person then." The handsome person said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zarbon." The handsome man said as he slightly bowed.

"Yang." The blond girl replied in a casually. She also gave a slight bow as well, "So where's Vegeta?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Zarbon replied, "He escaped me with some very precious items."

"What do you plan on doing when you find him?" Yang replied. Zarbon's smile quickly turned to a grin.

"What I should have done the first time I defeated him." He said. "And what I'm going to do to you now. I assume you're the reason Dodoria never came back."

"Pinky? Yeah he really pissed me off." Yang said as her smile turned to a grin as well. Her eyes turned red, "Kind of like you are now."

"I think we both know how this will end. Submit now and I will make sure you remain a beautiful corpse." Zarbon asked as he prepared for a fight.

"No thanks Handsome, I like to see how things play out." Yang said as she took up a fighting stance.

 **AN: Looks like this is setting up for an intense fight (or a very intimate date). How will Yang fair against Zarbon? Will she be able to continue her winning streak? What has Vegeta stolen? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also wanted to clarify, Yang didn't sleep for days on end. She just stayed around that area to wait for Vegeta to appear. As for food, there are fish and carbs in the ocean she could have caught and ate. She has the ability to cook them, thanks to her aura and semblance. I didn't focus on it in this chapter because it would have been boring and somewhat pointless. However, I wanted to say it here just so you know I did consider it and eliminated that from being a plot hole. Have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tension Rising

**AN: Hello everyone, got another long chapter for the weekend. Thanks for all the support and checking out the story. This chapter has a lot happening at a very fast pass. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 9 – Tension Rising**

Yang and Zarbon stare each other down. The two stand only a few feet from one another as they get ready to fight. Yang's left hand glows with aura as she fires a blast towards the handsome man. Zarbon dodged as he rushed Yang. He throws a punch that the blond girl blocks. Yang responds in kind as Zarbon dodged.

The two continued to brawl with a fury of punches, neither side giving an inch. Yang catches Zarbon's right fist as he caught hers. The two struggle a to break free from the others grasp, until Yang had an idea. She leant back as she jumped a couple of feet in the air. Zarbon looked in confusion as the blond girl kicked him in the face. The bottom of her boot collided with his nose, causing him to let go of her.

Yang grabbed his right arm with both her hands. She began to spin around with Zarbon. He was lifted from the ground as she spun faster and faster. She continued to spin him around for a few seconds until she let go of his arm. Sending Zarbon into the air at an insane speed. Yang tries to regain her balance as she feels like she went a little too long. She looked up a to see Zarbon, unable to stop himself. Yang's right arm glowed with a yellow aura as she launched a blast towards the handsome man. Zarbon couldn't dodge as the blast headed towards him. A large smoke cloud is created on impact from him and the blast.

Yang had a look of triumph on her face, until a number appeared on her scouter. The smoke cleared to reveal that Zarbon was still alive. His armor and cloths were tattered. He had multiple cuts on his body. A trail of his blood pour from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He had a look of anger in his eyes as he starred down at the blond girl. He pointed the palm of his right hand to Yang while his left hand supported his right arm.

"ELGANT BLASTER!" Zarbon screamed as a large beam of reddish orange energy erupted from his hand. The beam headed towards Yang at an insane speed. She looked in shock as clenched her fists. Her body became covered in a yellow aura. Once the blast was close, she caught it with both hands and held the attack. The heels of her boots dug into the ground. She felt the herself being pushed back. Yang grit her teeth as her aura glowed more violently, her hair also glowing. A blast of yellow aura erupted from her hands and pushed back the Elegant Blaster. Zarbon had a look of worry on his face as he tightened his grip on his right arm. His beam grew slightly larger as it pushed back Yang's attack. The two attacks struggle to gain distance on one another, they meet in the middle and started to mix.

The mixture grew in size as the two were putting all their power into the attack. Suddenly, the struggle created an explosion. The blast wave of energy and aura passed over both Yang and Zarbon. The explosion created a large mushroom cloud that reached over the sky. Smoke traveled for area for almost a half mile radios.

Once the smoke cleared after a few minutes, it revealed the island the two once stood on was gone. However, there was a nearby island that was only slightly damaged from the blast. As the watered ripped near the edge an arm reaches out to grab the rocks. The person was Yang who was taking multiple deep breaths. She pulled herself out of the water and laid on the grass ground. Her armor was missing the thigh guards and the left shoulder guard was broken off. Multiple crakes were over the armor that cover the back and front. Her gauntlet was scorched near were her hands were. She pressed a button on her scouter, but got no response. Upon a closer look, the lens was broken and the frame was cracked. She took off the scouter and threw it away. After a few seconds, Yang got up and looked over the area, not seeing a person for miles. However, she learned that was untrue when a voice called out to her.

"Quite the display of power." Yang turned to see Zarbon was the one addressing her. His armor and cloths were even more damaged. Screaks of blood poured form the top of his forehead over his face. He smiled as he looked at the blond girl.

"Thanks, I try my best." Yang said in a lighthearted tone as continued to breath heavily.

"I see. However, your best won't cut it any longer." Zarbon said as he clenched his fist.

"What makes you say that?" Yang inquired, "You're as badly beaten as I am."

"But I can still transform." Zarbon said as his muscles began to expand.

"Transform?" Yang said in worry at not knowing exactly what that meant. Zarbon's body buffed out to twice its size. His skin became covered in bumps. His face changed to resemble that of a lizard, with his sharper teeth, crashed in nose, and narrowed eyes. Yang looked in shock at the monstrous man.

"I do hate this form; it is rather hideous." Zarbon said in a deeper voice.

"I think you look pretty." Yang said with a smile as she took a fighting stance again, " _Pretty ugly._ " Zarbon growled in rage as he charged at Yang. She tried to build up her aura but was shocked at his gain in speed.

The monstrous man crashed into the blond girl. His right shoulder rammed into Yang's chest. She coughed up blood as she fell back into the water. As she was sinking a large hand from the surface came towards her. It grabbed her neck as she coughed up what little air she had. Yang was pulled back to the top of the water. She opened her eyes to Zarbon's hideous face. He pulled the blond girl closer to him. Crashing his forehead against hers violently. Yang's forehead stared to bleed after the impact.

Zarbon smiled as he tossed Yang high into the air. His body glowed with a purplish aura as he chased after her. He got behind her and collided his arms around her body, binding her own arms. He continued to carry her until they reached almost half a mile in the air. Zarbon then aimed for the ground as he and Yang pelleted at high speed. She gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to move one of her arms. She managed to build enough aura to cause a small explosion. Zarbon lets go of Yang in pain form the blast but looks on as Yang continued to fall. The blond girl saw that she had only seconds to react. She turned her body and built up the last of the aura she had.

Yang collided with the ground. Her right shoulder taking most of the impact. The other shoulder guard now broken. She felt the bone leave its socket and shatter in an instance. The rest of her aura vanished as she screamed in pain. Her right arm was useless to her now; she couldn't move her fingers or lift the arm an inch. She held it in agony with her left hand. Zarbon landed on the ground a small distance from Yang. He walked a few steps over to the blond girl.

"Time to put an end to you." Zarbon said as he pointed the palm of his hand at Yang. She looked up to him, her eyes still red but knowing the fight was over. She saw energy build in his hand as he had a sadistic smile. Yang felt her heart racing fast than ever before, she truly believes that this was the end.

Suddenly, as it seemed like Zarbon was about to fire. Another blast erupted from his chest, creating a large gaping hole. Yang had a look of astonishment as blood poured out of Zarbon's mouth and new wound. He turned around in horror to see the saiyan prince with his hand raised as though he had just fired a shot. A sinister smile was on his face, while Zarbon's was replaced with terror.

"Ve…ge…ta." Zarbon said as he turned over at him. His body soon gave way as he fell forward. Yang still looked in disbelief as Vegeta walked over to her.

"What took you so long?" Yang said with a slight laugh. She picked herself up and noticed that Vegeta's armor was slightly damaged. However, his body had no noticeable scars.

"I was gathering the Dragon Balls when Zarbon interrupted me." Vegeta replied

"He said you lost in a fight with him." Yang responded.

"I did. But he made the mistake of wanting to heal me then get information from me." Vegeta said as he looked at the monstrous man's dead body, "He underestimated the power of a saiyan after healing." He then looked back to Yang, "What did you find out?"

"I found a few namekian." Yang responded as she still felt the pain in her right arm.

"Did you find a Dragon Ball?" the prince asked.

"I don't think so. I still don't know what they look like exactly." Yang said causing Vegeta to walk away. Yang followed as he led her to a rock. He reached behind to rock to show her a large orange crystal ball with four stars on it.

"This is a Dragon Ball. I believe there are seven in total." Vegeta said as Yang looked at the ball. Her mind drifted as she did remember seeing it somewhere before.

"I have seen something like that with one star." Yang said as Vegeta smiled, "Where did you get that one from?"

"Good. I stole five others from Frieza. This one I mascaraed a Namekian village to get." Vegeta said as Yang looked in shock, "Meaning I'm close to my wish."

"An entire village! Including the kids!" Yang said as Vegeta looked at her in slight anger.

"Nobody will get in the way of me and my wish." He said as he walked towards Yang, "Nobody. Now tell me were these other namekians and the last Dragon Ball are?"

"Sorry, but this is where I draw the line." Yang said as her eyes glowed red with a tiny bit of aura, her left fist clenched, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Think you can beat me in your state." Vegeta said with a slight laugh.

"I'd rather die trying." Yang said as she was unflinching on the matter. The saiyan prince was ready to attack when he stopped himself. Something had caught his eye in the horizon. There were what looked like five pods entering the atmosphere. He looked in confusion as Yang turned with him. His expression soon changed to fear as he realized who it was.

"No! Not them! They got here that quickly!" Vegeta said in a worry.

"Who?" Yang said as she tuned back to Vegeta.

"Listen, I promise I won't hurt another Namekian if you show me were the last ball is! I need my wish before they find us." He moved closer to Yang. She looked in shock as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"If you promise. I guess I can lead the way." Yang said as Vegeta grabbed her left arm. He pulled her arm behind his neck as placed his hand on her right side.

"Tell me the direction now!" Vegeta said as Yang saw a look of fear in his eyes not like before.

"That way for a few miles. You can't miss the house on the rock formation." Yang said as she looked in the direction they had to go in. The two were covered in a white aura as Vegeta blasted off across the sky. Within a matter of seconds, the two reached Guru's house. As the door to the house opened, Vegeta carried Yang inside. He and her quickly ascended to the next floor. Where they saw Nail, Guru, and a panicked Dende at the sight of an injured Yang.

"What happened!?" Dende said as Vegeta let go of Yang. She fell to the floor, cradling her right arm.

"I just got a little too cocky. That's all." Yang said as Dende ran over to her.

"It's alright, I can heal you." Dende said as he pointed both his palms at Yang. She looked in confusion as an orange energy eradiated from his hands and covered her body. Suddenly, the cuts and scrapes on her body vanish. When it was done, she moved her right arm without any pain at all.

"Dende, your amazing!" Yang said in joy as Dende became modest, "Thank you. I didn't know you could do that." Vegeta frantically looked over the area until his gazed was fixed on the crystal ball over on the chair. He smiled as he hooved towards it, however he was stopped by Nail.

"Out of the way, Green man." Vegeta exclaimed.

"You will not take a step closer to Elder Guru." Nail said in a serious tone.

"It's alright Nail, now isn't the time to argue." Guru said, "A new group of evil has come to our planet."

"That's right, so hand over the ball, now!" Vegeta demanded as Yang walked over to the elder namekian. Guru lifted his hand and grabbed the Dragon Ball on his chair. He handed it to the blond girl as Vegeta smiled. He quickly left the home with Yang about to follow. However, Guru had stopped her.

"Wait young traveler, I have one more gift to aid you in your coming fight." Guru said as Yang didn't know what he meant. He placed his hand atop her head, causing Yang to get a little angry. Suddenly, a pillar of energy erupted over Yang's entire body. She felt a surge of power once Guru removed his hand.

"What did you just do?" Yang said.

"I unlocked your full potential. This should aid you in your next battle." Guru replied.

"Uhh..Thanks. I definitely feel stronger." Yang said before she ran out of the building. She waved goodbye as she held the Dragon Ball in one hand. She meets Vegeta outside.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" He said before he blasted off. Yang was about to follow before she realized. How could she keep up the she flies while holing this gigantic ball. Suddenly, she had an idea. She glowed with a yellow aura and blasted off into the sky the same way Vegeta did, catching up to him in no time. The prince looked over to her in astonishment.

"When did you learn to fly like this?" He said.

"Just now." Yang said with a smile. The two raced across the planet until Vegeta started to descend. Yang followed him to the ground, notice a pile of the other Dragon Ball near a rock formation.

They were only a few feet away, five individuals landed and blocked their path. One was a tall man with a red Mohawk. Another was a blue lizard like man with red eyes. Next to him was a man with bright red skin and long white hair that rivaled Yang's. Another was a small, light green skinned guy with four eyes on his head. iIn the center was a man with light purple skin and black horns. They all wore similar type of armor to Vegeta and Yang. However, this group of five all had a small symbol on the chest plate.

"Been a long time, Vegeta." The person in the center said in an older voice than he looked. The prince gritted his teeth.

"Who are they?" Yang asked. Vegeta didn't turn as he answered her.

"The Ginyu Force."

 **AN: They're here. I have been very existed to write the Ginyu Force for a while now and can't wait to do so in the next chapter. Yang's new power up means she can fly just as well as the others in the DBZ series can. How will she fair against the Ginyu Force? Will her new power up be enough? How close is Goku to his arrival to the planet? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also I wanted to take a minute to talk about power levels. Dodoria had 22,000. Zarbon had 23,500. (This was also Yang's power level when she fought him. It increased to this during the time she rested form fighting Dodria and traveling to get to Guru's house. Also this is close to Vegeta's power level and could be mistaken for him on the scouter like in chapter 8). Zarbon's transformation brought him to 33,000. Vegeta after the healing pod is now at 38,000. Finally, Yang's power level after the unlocked potential is 37,000. That's the way I scaled it make sense to me and fit the context of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Force to be Reckoned With

**AN: Hey everyone, got a new chapter here. Not much to say other than I love the payoff jokes in this chapter. This one also deals with a little bit of the Ginyu Force's backstory outside of the show. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 10 – A Force to be Reckoned With**

 _In space._

Goku's ship traveled though the galaxies. Inside, the saiyan form Earth looks into his small brown bag. He has a look of confusion as there are only three green beans inside.

"Did I really use that many while training?" He asked himself as he closed the bag, "O well, three should be enough." Suddenly, he hears a voice from inside his head.

"Goku?" The voice called to him in a nasally tone of speaking.

"Hey King Kai!" Goku said with some joy.

"Goku, you're almost to Namek." The voice said as Goku walked over to a control panel.

"Yep, says I will be there in less than an hour." Goku said in an egger tone, "I hope my training has paid off."

"Goku…you will have more to fight on that planet than the saiyan that went to Earth." King Kai said in worry, "He isn't even the strongest being on Namek."

"Who else is on there?" Goku inquired.

"There is the tyrannical ruler of the universe, Frieza! You need to avoid him at all costs, he is too powerful," King Kai told him in a demanding tone, "There's also his elite fighting force, feared throughout the galaxies. They aren't meant to be taken lightly."

"Well, looks like I _really_ hope my training pays off." Goku said without worry, "Anyone else?"

"There is some else who is working with Vegeta. She is a human and very powerful, However, I don't know much about her. It's almost like she appeared out of nowhere." King Kai told his past student, "There is one thing I do know for sure."

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"She has the greatest sense of humor is the entire universe." King Kai said without a shadow of a doubt in his mind.

 _On Namek._

"Looks like we have someone that is unfamiliar with us," The black horned alien said, "Men, introduce yourselves."

"Recoome!" The man with a Mohawk said while knelt and pointing his hands to his left.

"Burter!" The blue lizard man said while knelt and pointing his hands to his right.

"Guldo!" The four eyed alien said as he knelt and pointed his hands down while stretching his arms up in the air. He stood next to Recoome.

"Jeice!" The red skinned man said as he knelt and pointed his hands down while stretching his arms up in the air. He stood next to Burter.

"Captain Ginyu!" Their leader said as he stood in the middle. His back to Yang and Vegeta as he looked at them through his legs.

"And together we are," They all said in unison, making unique poses Yang could not easily describe, "The Ginyu Force!"

Yang stood in utter shock, knowing that she was in a different world altogether, but never thought she would see this in her life. Vegeta still has his teeth grit as Ginyu got out of his pose and looked at the two with a sinister smile.

"Now, my report told me that there are seven of these Dragon Balls." Ginyu said as looked to see the crystal balls in Yang and Vegeta's hands. He turned to see the five others behind him, "And it looks like all seven are here. Would you please hand over those two of yours?" He asked as Vegeta smiled.

"Go get it yourself!" Vegeta said as he turned around and chucked the ball as hard as he could. However, once he turned back to his enemies, Burter was holding the ball in his hand. He was chuckling at the saiyan prince.

"What!? How did he move that fast!?" Vegeta said before he turned to Yang, "Destroyed the ball! Now!" He screamed as Yang clenched her fist. As her knuckles reached the crystal ball, the ball disappeared in an instant. Yang looked in confusion until she heard someone panting. She saw that Guldo was holding the ball.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Yang said as Vegeta looked in more worry than before.

"Excellent job men." The captain said as all the Dragon Ball levitated around him, "I will leave you to decide who kills whom while I return these to Lord Frieza." Ginyu blasted off into the distance as Yang and Vegeta looked on in panic.

"So guys, should we decided this the way we always do." Burter said as his teammates nodded. Suddenly, the four then processed to play rock, paper scissors. They keep tying to the bewilderment of Yang.

"Are these guys serious?" She said to Vegeta.

"They may act weird, but they stronger than both of us. We have to fight carefully if we want to live." Vegeta told Yang as Guldo jumped with joy.

"Yes! I win!" He said as the others looked disgruntled.

"Fine Guldo, have your fun." Recoome said, "I knew I should have went with paper."

"Who do you want to start with then, mate." Jeice asked. Yang listened as she felt like she recognized his accent form somewhere before, but couldn't remember.

"I really want to take Vegeta down a peg." Guldo said before he looked to Yang, "But first I want ot have some fun with her!"

"What does he mean by that?" Yang asked Vegeta.

"Time freeze!" Guldo screamed.

In an instant, Yang felt very weird. She looked over her body in confusion. The blond girl checked herself over to see if something was on. Nothing now, however she knew at one point something was on her. She felt her chest was not in pain, but that somebody had groped her. Yang looked over to the four eyed alien, who was giggling. He was blushing as a little bit of drool was seen in the corner of his mouth. His hands were trembling as though he was happy he touched something. Yang looked in confusion, until she put everything together. Her eyes turned red as she grits her teeth.

"That's right, I have the ability to stop time." Guldo said as he laughed medically, he looked to the saiyan prince, "Now Vegeta, prepare to face your de-" Guldo was saying until he was cut off by a swift punch to the face by Yang. His body passed by his teammates and into the rocks behind him. He crashed into the stone, passing though the small mountain and ejected out the other side. His body rolled for a good distance before stopping. Vegeta looked in shock along with the other members of the Ginyu Force. Recoome pressed a button on his scouter as he looked to Guido.

"I think he's dead?" Recoome said as the scouter did not react.

"Well, the Captain's not going to be happy." Jeice added on.

"I told him to stop doing that with his power." Burter commented. Yang stood only a few feet away from them. She was still seething with anger as her eyes were still red. She looked to the Ginyu Force, waiting for one of them to try something.

 **AN: I think Guldo messed up worse than Dodoria did. You could say he didn't** _ **see**_ **the coming (because he's got four eyes…hey if Yang doesn't make a pun in a chapter, I will). Which member of the Ginyu Force will she fight next? How will Yang fair against her next foe? Will Goku get to the planet before it's too late? Will Vegeta be able to get the Dragon Balls back and get his wish? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Calm Down

**AN: Hey everyone, got a** _ **quick**_ **chapter for you'll. A little shorter than most, but it is to set up for a bigger fight to come. This one was pretty fun to write for the twist in the middle. Also I got to reference one of my favorite scenes from for One Piece. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11 – Calm Down**

"Who else wants some!" Yang said as she looked at the members of the Ginyu Force. The three looked at each other and whispered something Yang couldn't hear. When they were done, Burter turned on his scouter. He looked back to the girl and smiled after he fished reading his device.

"Heh, I think I'll take care of this girl." The blue lizard man said as his teammates hoovered high in the sky. Vegeta looked on as the battle was ready to start.

Yang hit her fist against each other and charged at Burter. He remained still until the last second. Then in a flash, he vanished. Yang looked in confusion, until she felt a punch to the face. She is sent flying back a few feet before she stops herself she looked over the area franticly.

"Where are you!?" Yang said as she eyes remained red with fury.

"I'm close by, just moving faster than you can see me." Burter said as Yang looked over the area, "I'm the fastest being in the universe!"

"Just shut up and fight me!" Yang said right before she was punched in the stomach. She lost her breath for a second. From three sides, she is attacked in a barrage of punched and kicks. She tries to block but is unable to. Suddenly, his is kicked in the chin and sent straight up into the air. After she reached a few meters in the air, the barrage attacks from three sides attack continued. She is continued to be hit until Burter poses in front his two teammates with Yang falling in the background.

"Space Mach Attack!" He said as Recoome and Jeice applauded. Yang slammed into the ground. She picked herself up and looked up Burter in anger. Yang screamed in a rage as her arms glowed with her aura. The blond girl launched a volley of blast into air at Burter. However, he dodges them all, only leaving an afterimage behind as he travelled through the sky.

"DAMN IT!" Yang screamed as she got ready to launch another volley.

"Blondie! Snap out of it and calm down!" Vegeta called out to Yang. She stopped and looked to him in anger.

"What did you call me!" Yang angry asked.

"You heard me! You're too angry to see straight. How do you expect to win if you can't hit him?" Vegeta said in a demanding tone of voice. Yang still had her teeth grit, but she slowly took a deep breath. As she exhaled, her she opened her mouth. She took another deep breath, this time closing her eyes. When she exhaled, she opened them. Her eyes were now lilac as she looked at Vegeta.

"Thanks. I needed that." Yang said before she looked back up to Burter, "Hey, speed freak. Like your pervert of a friend, I'm going to end this fight in one punch."

"You think so? Well nice joke girly, but you aren't even close to my power level." Burter said.

"Ah Thanks, but I didn't say a joke yet." Yang replied with a smile. Burter checked his scouter again, he noticed that Yang's power level didn't change. He was still befuddled by her over confidence. In a flash, he rushed in front of the blond girl. He delivered a bombardment of punches at Mach speed.

However, Yang was blocking and dodging them this time. Vegeta looked in disbelief at the change in her fighting style. Burter began to attack from three sides like before. Although it didn't change the fact that she still was avoiding his attacks. Yang jumped back to dodge a kick to Burter's shock.

"How!?" Burter said in astonishment.

"I grew up with a hyperactive little sister whose semblance was speed. I never could beat her in tag, but she could never beat me in a fight." Yang said as she took up a fighting stance, "And besides, you're not as fast as Ruby."

"Ruby!? I'm the fastest being in the Universe!" Burter screamed as vanished. He gets behind Yang and rushes her. As he closes in, Yang turned around with her fists clenched, her eyes red. She punched Burter in the side of his skull. The blue lizard man slammed into the ground, his body laid motionless, only his head slightly twitched.

"How…how…how!?" Burter said as tears formed in his eyes.

"You just fought the wrong girl at the wrong time, don't feel so _blue._ " Yang said as Burter stopped moving complete. Jeice looked in shock as his scout confirmed what he already thought.

"She killed Burter!" The red alien said in disbelief, "Now the Captain's really going to be mad."

"Yeah, well is it okay if I take both of them?" Recoome said as he descended.

"What!?" Jeice replied as Recoome touched ground. Yang walked over to Vegeta.

"I don't want the Captain to get any madder than he already will be. So I will just kill the both of them myself. Kay." Recoome said as he looked up to Jeice.

"I guess." Jeice replied, "Are you sur you don't want me to help?"

"Nah. I can kill them both." The man with a Mohawk replied.

"What do you know about this guy?" Yang asked Vegeta.

"He's the second strongest member next to Ginyu," Vegeta replied, "If we both are fighting him and that one up there doesn't interrupt. We may have a slight chance."

"Vegeta, it's not nice to get someone's hopes up." Recoome said as began to pose, "You two never stood a chance against the Ginyu Force."

 **AN: There you have it, Burter may have had a higher power level that Yang. However, she had experience with someone who is very, very fast. I don't think everyone would agree with me on this, but it worked out too good in my mind when writing it. Power levels don't mean much if you know how to counter someone's technique. This is a big assumption on my part, but this is my story in the end. I like to do what makes sense to me after a lot of consideration, but I would like to hear others opinion on the topic (So long as it is coherent and not offensive). Will Yang and Vegeta be able to hold their own against Recoome? Can they defeat the him before a certain someone shows up? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 - It Rhymes With

**AN: Hey everyone, got another chapter here. I'm probably in the minority when I say that Recoome Vs. The Z Fighters is one of the best series of fights in DBZ. It had so many shocking moments and iconic attacks. This is also the one of the only fights with Vegeta not being overconfident. He tried so hard in this fight and never bragged Recoome once, that's pretty rare. I re-watched the original fight so many times to take inspiration. As simple as they are, I do like Recoome's attacks and wanted to name as many as I could. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Also this chapter has the best Yang pun in my opinion.**

 **Chapter 12 – It Rhymes With**

"What's the plan?" Yang asked Vegeta. The two looked over at Recoome, who had his arms crossed, waiting for them to make the first move.

"We hit him with everything we got right from the start." Vegeta said as he clenched his fists. Yang nods and does the same. The two begin to scream as they violently radiate an aura, Yang's was yellow while Vegeta's was a light blue. Recoome gives a slight gasp as his scouter reacts.

Yang and Vegeta bolt towards the member of the Ginyu Force. The prince flies straight in the air, with Recoome's gaze following him. Because of that, he didn't notice the blond girl in front of him. Yang punched him directly in the face, breaking his scouter and sending him flying back. He closed his eyes in pain.

Vegata dives down a few feet in front of the path Recoome was going. He put his hands together and strikes the man with a Mohawk. Recoome slammed against the ground. Vegeta flew straight in the air again. After he got to a certain height, he rushed straight down and crashed into the center of Recoome's armor, cracking it. The prince then grabbed the larger man's leg and spun him around. After a few seconds, he let go of Recoome. Sending him back towards Yang. She winds back for a punch, waiting for the right moment.

Recoome opened his eyes for a second until he was punched again by Yang. Her fist glowing with aura as she sends the man with a Mohawk into a mountain on another island. She and Vegeta powered up again. The prince placed the bottom of his palms together and created a large blue and white beam of energy. Yang did the same, expect she created a large yellow ball of her fiery aura.

"SEE YOU IN HELL RECOOME!" They both yelled at the same time as they launch their attacks. They hit the mountain where Recoome was and created an enormous explosion. Yang shielded her eyes form the blast wave. She looked over to Vegeta who was screaming as he pumped more energy into his attack. The explosion grew larger until Vegeta stopped. The smoke covered the section of the planet. After a few seconds it calmed down with Yang and Vegeta breathing heavily. They looked up in the air to see Jeice in astonishment.

"Just one left here?" Yang said.

"He should be still in shock from the death of his teammates to think straight." Vegeta said with a smile, "Let's use that to our advantage." Yang also smiled as she built up her aura in her right arm. Suddenly, the two heard something in the distance.

"RECOOOOOOOOOME," Yang looked in the direction they island used to be and saw purple flash come straight for her, "KICK!" The man with a Mohawk said as his knee impacted in Yang's chin. She is sent skidding against the ground for a seconds while Vegeta looked at Recoome in shock. His armor was gone, only a skin tight suit with rips and holes. He was cut and bleeding a little, his breathing was calm.

"That was close, they almost got him with that rush." Jeice commented from above. Vegeta looked at Recoome in anger as he began to unleash a volley of punches at him. Recoome blocked all of the prince's punches with his large hands. The two ascend in the air as the continue to fight.

Yang picked herself up and looked to see the two fighting in midair. She grits her teeth and flies towards them. She tries to punch the man with a Mohawk in the back of the head. However, Recoome blocked both Yang and Vegeta trying to land a hit.

"RECOOOOOOME DOUBLE," The Ginyu force member shouted as he lifted both his arms, "ELBOW!" Both Yang and Vegeta are hit in the back between the shoulder blades. The prince landed into the ocean while the blond girl crashed into the ground. Recoome looked down triumphantly as Yang struggled to get up. She coughed up blood as she tried to took up the man with a Mohawk, who was posing in midair.

"RECOOOOOOME RENGADED," He said as balls of energy formed in his hands, Yang looked up in worry at what could be next, "BOMBER!" he said as he made a nonstop throwing motion with his arms. A volley of energy balls descended from the sky over Yang. She looked in shock as she ran across the island to void the death shower. She ran for as long as she could until a stray blast hit her in shoulder. After that, numerous other blast hit her, creating a large dust cloud over the area. Recoome stopped as she waited for the area to clear up. As he did, he saw Yang fallen forward. The back of her armor destroyed as blood poured from the cuts and burn marks.

Recoome giggled as the water in the ocean rippled. Suddenly, Vegeta jetted out the water and headed straight for the Ginyu Force member. He punched him in the gut with both arms. Recoome coiled in pain, his eyes almost popped out of his head. However, he didn't keep that expression for too long as he soon smiled.

"Almost forgot about you Vegeta." Recoome said in slight joy as she grabbed the prince's stomach with both arms. He pulled Vegeta over his head as he looked to the ground, "RECOOOOOOME," he said as he plummeted towards the ground at an insane speed, Vegeta screamed as he tried to break free, but was unable to Yang looked up in pian as she saw the two fall, "DEATH DIRIVER!" he finished right before he hit the ground, Vegeta's scream stopped abruptly as Yang looked in shock. Once the dust settled, it revealed that Vegeta's upper body was buried in the ground. Recoome violently pulled him out of the ground by one leg. The prince's armor was broken more than before and blood mixed with dirt was on his forehead. His eyes where closed as he wasn't moving. Recoome smiled, he opened his mouth to say something. At that moment, Vegeta blasted the man with a Mohawk in his face. He dropped Vegeta, and fell back a few feet, landing on his back. Yang starts to walk over as she saw Recoome motionless on the ground. however, her hopes are gone as she jumps up elegantly and stares at Vegeta, most of his hair scorched off.

"What is with this guy?" Yang thought in a panic.

"That was a dirty move Vegeta," Recoome said as the prince replied on breathing heavily, his arms limp to his sides and only one eye open, "Now I'm going to use my special move." Yang wondered what he meant as purpled lightning surrounded him.

He stacked his forearms on his head. "RECOOOOOOME," The Ginyu Force member said as Yang looked over to Vegeta, he stumbled as he couldn't get out of the way. She ran to him as energy built in their opponent's mouth, "ERASER GUN!" He shouted as a purple beam off energy shout out of his mouth. The beam headed towards the prince as he looked tired. At the last second, Yang crashed into him and pushed both out of the way of the beam. The attack continued to reach another island in the distance. Upon colliding, a huge mushroom cloud is created, disintegrated the island and all on it. The beam eventually stopped as Recoome looked at the two argue.

"You idiot! I'm already one foot in the grave!" Vegeta said in anger as he tried to stand up holding one of his arms in pain, "You should've focused one attacking Recoome."

"Well sorry for helping you out. If I know this is how you'd react I would have let you die." Yang replied to him before she looked to Recoome, "Besides, it's not like I have enough energy left to do any real damage."

"You do well, you do well." Recoome said in praise, "You dodged my special move." He said before he stretched his arms in the air, "But, you can't dodge my _super_ special move!" Yang and Vegeta looked in shock as more purple lighting appeared around him. Jeice hovered a little further away as he knew what was coming next, "RECOOOOOOME ULTRA FIGHTING," The man with a burnt Mohawk said as he crouched, "BOOOMMMBBBEEERRR!" He screamed as a shockwave of purple energy took over the area Yang and Vegeta could only look on as the attack overcame them. The whole island is shrouded by the purple energy.

Jeice looks on with a smile. The energy slowly dissipates as only a cloud of dust remains. After about a minute, the dust cloud died down to revel that the island was gone. Only a small rock remained in the vast ocean. On the rock was Recoome, with one foot on the rock and the rest of his body horizontally flat like a table. Jeice descended as he was applauding his teammate.

"Great job mate. Burter and Guldo would be proud." The red skin alien said.

"Yeah, let's go tell the Captain." Recoome said as he stopped posing. As the two started to fly off, Jeice picks up a faint power level on his scouter. The two look into the horizon.

On island a distance away, bubbles appear near the shoreline. Suddenly, an arm emerged from the water. It was Yang's with her other hand dragging Vegeta by his armor. They make it out the water as Yang laid on her back.

"That's the second time today I have had to do that." She said as breathed heavily, "Now I know why Blake hates the water so much." She looked over to Vegeta, flat on his face, "Hey Vegeta, you alive." The blond girl poked him a few times, causing him to cough up blood and water. She sighed in relief, "Good, I didn't want to preform CPR on you."

"How are we alive?" Vegeta said as he rolled over.

"We only took a small amount of the that big dude's last attack. I got us into the ocean before we would have been vaporized." Yang said in surprise at the thought that her plan actually worked, "That is twice in a row I saved you. You owe me one now."

"What? I saved you on Earth and from Zarbon." Vegeta said as he tried to get up but failed.

"One of those was on another planet, doesn't count here." Yang said with a sight giggle, but recoiling in pain form the laughter.

"I hate you." Vegeta said as he looked up into the sky, "I was so close to immortality."

"It's overrated anyway," Yang said as she tried to get up, but failed like Vegeta, "Fighting to your limit, knowing you could die at any moment. That makes my heart race like nothing else." She looked over to him with a smile, "Isn't that what being a Saiyan is about?"

"You're not a saiyan." Vegeta said in pain. Her smile became bigger as she saw an opportunity.

"You're right, I'm a _SaiYang_." She replied. Vegeta gowned in pain, not form his injures, but form that pun. Yang looked to the sky triumphantly. However, she notices something odd. Flying across the sky was what looked like a shooting star. She followed it, down to landing on a far off island, realizing it wasn't a shooting star.

"Hey, you know who that was?" Yang asked.

"Who?" Vegeta responded.

"That ship that just crashed." The blond girl replied.

"There is nobody Frieza would call other than the Ginyu Force." Vegeta said as he moved his body to sit up.

"Did someone call our name?" A familiar voice called out to them from above. The person was Recoome with Jeice by his side. The two descend to the ground with a sinister smile.

"Hey, these scouters are pretty accurate. It's easy to make sure the foe is dead for good with the new models." Jeice said as he pressed a button on his scouter.

"You two cannot escape the Ginyu Force." Recoome said as he posed. Yang managed to get to a sitting position. She and Vegeta breath heavily as they look towards the Ginyu Force members. They managed to stand up, with the last of their energy.

"Well, what's the plan now?" Yang asked Vegeta, who answered with silence.

"RECOOOOOOME," The man with a Mohawk said as Yang and Vegeta looked on in worry. As Recoome got ready to launch his assault. Someone rushes in front of him. He stumbles back in confusion, stopping his attack. Jeice looked in shock as his scouter didn't pick up this person. Vegeta and Yang both looked at the man in astonishment. "Who are you?" Recoome asked in anger.

"My name is Goku," The man said with determination, "and I'm a saiyan from Earth!"

 **AN: After all this time, Goku is finally here. How strong has the saiyan from Earth become? Is he going to help Yang and Vegeta? Will a wish be made on the eternal dragon? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13 - A New Plan

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. This one finally has Goku meeting Yang and Yang reacting to Goku. This strengthens the way I am trying to write this story. Which is Yang adjusting by a likening the people in DBZ to people she already knows form her old life. Some are more obvious than others and I still need time to strengthen the bonds I want her to have with Goku, Vegeta, and future characters. Also, I wanted to let you know I may take a week or two off of writing to focus on college classes and iron down my plans for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 13 – A New Plan**

Goku stood before Recoome with no fear or hesitation in his eyes. This infuriated the large man as his teeth were grit.

"Earth? Never heard of it!" Recoome said before he turned to Jeice, "Hey, I want to kill this guy to, but what's his power level?"

"I wouldn't do that. You stand no chance against me." Goku replied. Both Yang and Vegeta looked at him in confusion.

"Friend of yours?" Yang whispered to Vegeta, how shock his head.

"If he's a saiyan from Earth, there only one person he could be." Vegeta thought to himself, "But that's impossible, a low-class warrior like him couldn't be as strong as he is boasting."

"This guy's only got a power level of 5,000." Jeice said in a calmer tone.

"What? Ah man, I was expecting higher." Recoome commented as he turned to Goku. He then extended his middle finger as he laughed at the man, "This is what I think of your puny 5,000 power level." Goku gave him no reaction.

Recoome lowed his hand and started to power up, purple lighting appeared around him again, "Now, this time I will end this for sure." The man with a Mohawk said as he crouched. Jeice took to the skies to get a safe distance, "RECOOOOOOME," He said as Yang and Vegeta looked on, know they had no energy to avoid this one. "ULTRA," He said as he reached his hands up in the air, Goku stood still, "FIGHTING," Recoome said as he crouched again. However, he couldn't finish his attack name as he was interrupted.

In an instant, Goku elbowed him in the stomach. Recoome's looked like they were ready to pop out of his head as his mouth was gaping open in shock. Yang, Vegeta, and even Jeice couldn't believe what they saw. Recoome fell flat on his face as Goku looked at him fall. His eyes then took gaze towards Jeice. The red skinned man blasted off into the distance in fear as Goku looked on. He then turned to Vegeta and Yang, who were still speechless.

"Hey." Goku said with a smile. The two were still shocked but Yang managed to wave back, "I'm looking for the Dragon Balls, have you seen them." A few seconds of silence passed before one spoke up.

"You're Kakarot." Vegeta answered in anger. Goku looked at him in slight scorn.

"That's not my name, it's Goku." He replied, "You must be the one how went to Earth and killed so many of my friends." Vegeta gave a slight laugh as Yang didn't know what to do.

"Let me guess, you're here to kill me to avenge them." The prince said causing Goku to shake his head.

"No, I just want to wish my friends back to life. If you want to fight me, I'm ready anytime." Goku said with a smile. Yang looked in confusion as Vegeta became irritated.

"Are you mocking me?" Vegeta demanded to know. Again Goku shook his head, he then reached for a small brown bag. He pulled out two green beans and showed them to Vegeta and Yang.

"If you want to fight now, eat one of these to get you strength back." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta, "You can have one also…." He offered one to the blond girl, not knowing her name.

"Yang." She said as she garbed the bean. Vegeta grabbed the other and examined it, "This is a bean."

"Not just any bean, a Senzu Bean. It can fill you up for a week and heals any wounds." Goku explained.

"…. This is a bean!" Yang said still in disbelief.

"It's magic." Goku replied with a smile. Yang looked at the bean in her hand, knowing a magic bean is not the crazies thing she has even seen today.

"Okay, but if this thing causes my hair to fall out. I'm going to be pissed." She said before she ate the bean Vegeta followed suit a few seconds later. Suddenly, the two felt a surge of energy. Their wounds healed and Yang had her aura fully restored. They look back to Goku who had a smile on his face.

"See." Goku said.

"I don't believe it." Yang said as she looked at her hands. She felt her strength return in an instant.

"Now, could one of you tell me what has happened here?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Yang said as Goku looked to her.

"Okay then, I'll just do this." He said as he placed his hand on top of Yang's head. Her eyes turned red as she didn't know what he was trying to do. After a second, she clenched her fist when Goku removed his hand, "I see, so you're not from Earth, you trained with this guy for a month, and was helping him out on his plan to get a wish from the dragon. All while fighting strong enemies and saving a little boy."

"How did you?" Yang said as she backed up.

"I read your mind." Goku replied before looking to Vegeta, "And you saved this girl, I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

"How strong are you?" Vegeta said trying rationalize somethings and refocus the conversation.

"I don't know, but I did train at a hundred times Earth's gravity on my way here." Goku said causing both Yang and Vegeta to look at him in extreme disbelief. However, they knew from the way he was speaking and all that he said before, that he wasn't lying, "So that 'Frieza' guy has the dragon balls." Goku said as he pulled out his dragon radar, noticing all seven in one area, "But he hasn't made a wish yet."

"Impossible, he has had more than enough time." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Maybe there a code word or something." Yang theorized.

"Maybe." Goku said, "Anyway, what do you want to do now. We can fight now or after I wish my friends back to life." He added on as Vegeta looked at him in anger ready to speak up but was interrupted by Yang.

"I say let's work together." Yang said as she drew the attention of both of them, "Think about it, three head are better than one or two."

"That's true." Goku added on. He then thought to himself, "King Kai said I couldn't fight Frieza becoue he was to powerful, but with some help."

"Yeah, we work together." Yang reinforced her statement.

"I'm not working with this low-class warrior." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. Yang pulled him a side and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, you want die on this planet fighting this guy. Or do you want to wait for another chance to get your wish in a temporary alliance." Yang said, "Now suck it up and work with the crazy strong guy with magic beans."

"…Fine." Vegeta said after a few seconds.

"Wow, begin teammates with Weiss had its benefits." Yang thought to herself as she and Vegeta turned back to Goku.

"Great, so we need a plan." Goku said with some joy.

"We need to know where are enemies are." Vegeta said as he turned back to where he and Yang fought Recoome, "But if there was a scouter the Ginyu Force dropped, it would have been destroyed."

"Well, there are two strong guys come this way. That red gut that ran off and someone way stronger. Then there's someone very powerful heading to something on the other side of the planet. A bunch of weaker guys are near where the Dragon Balls are." Goku said as Yang and Vegeta looked in confusion.

"How can you tell?" Vegeta said.

"I can sense a person's power across the planet." Goku replied.

"Of course you can." Yang said knowing nothing he can say now can surprise her, "What do we do then?" She said as she looked to Vegeta.

"If two are coming here, it's most likely Jeice and Ginyu." He said as he got a smile on his face, "But that means only the rest of Frieza's weak army is guard the Dragon Balls."

"One of us should go to the Dragon Balls. While the others fight a two on two battle." Goku suggested. As he thought of whom to go, he senses the two from before getting very close. He looked into the sky to see to people approaching. Vegeta powered up.

"I'll leave the two of you to finish off the Ginyu Force. See you later." The prince said as he blasted off passing by the two approaching enemies.

"He's very…." Goku commented.

"Arrogant." Yang finished for him, "You get used to it."

Ginyu and Jeice landed and looked to see Vegeta get out of sight of them. They stood a few feet from Goku and Yang. Ginyu turned to glare at the saiyan form Earth.

"So, is this guy the one?" Ginyu asked Jeice.

"Yeah, that's the guy who beat Recoome." The red skinned alien said as he turned to Yang, "And she is the one who killed Guldo and Burter."

"Well, it will be a pleaser to destroy both of you." Ginyu said as he took a fighting pose. He laughed manically as Yang took a fighting stance.

 **AN: There you go; a new alliance is formed. Will Goku be a viable ally to Vegeta and Yang? Will Vegeta steal the wish for himself? Will Ginyu and Jeice avenge their teammates? How strong is Yang after eating the Senzu Bean? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Change Now

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This one was both fun and really confusion to write because of what happens. I still will be focusing on studying for a while, so the next chapter will be awhile. Hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 14 – Change Now**

Goku flies straight into the air with Ginyu blasting off to follow him. Jeice face Yang with a smile on his face.

"While the Captain's taking his time with your friend in an orange suit. I'm going to take my time killing you." The red skinned alien said.

"I wouldn't him a friend, we just meet," Yang said as she looked up in the sky to see Goku and Ginyu exchange punches, "Seems like a nice guy." She then turned back to Jeice with a smile, "Anyway, you ready fight." Jeice looked at her is slight confusion.

"How do your still have this much energy after fighting Recoome?" He commented.

"I'm a quick healer." Yang said, know that trying to explain eating a magic bean would waste too much time when she wanted to fight.

"Well then, let's see how much power you really have left." Jeice said as he pressed a button on the scouter. He grinned in arrogance, until the number keep raising and raising. His whole body trembled as he looked at Yang, taking a step back. He started to hyperventilate as he removed his scouter and crushed it in his hand.

"What wrong?" Yang said with a smile, "Am I too hot for you to handle?" Jeice grit his teeth as he unleashed a quick volley of energy blast. Each blast connects on Yang, but she made no effort to dodge. A large dust cloud is created as the red skinned alien continued to attack for a few seconds. Jeice continues to breath heavily as the dust settled down revealing Yang, standing still with a smile on her face.

"Well, magic beans really do help out?" Yang said to herself as she looked at her unharmed body.

"How!? The Ginyu Force is supposed to be invincible!" Jeice said.

"You guys are tough. But now, you're no match for me." Yang said as she walked towards Jeice. He backed up and took to the air. Yang looked up and saw him hold one of his palms in the air. A reddish ball of energy is formed as Yang's left arm glowed with her yellow aura.

"Take this, CRUSHER BALL!" He shouted as he threw the ball of energy at high velocity. As the ball headed towards her, she punched it dead center. The crusher ball was deflected off and headed towards Recoome, creating an explosion on impact. Yang and Jeice look back in as the dust settled to see that the man with a Mohawk was no more.

"Recoome!" Jeice said as Yang turned to face the Red skinned alien.

"You know, if you leave this planet now, you can get away alive." Yang offered. She then turned her head to see Goku and Ginyu just staring at each other, "What are those to doing?"

"The Ginyu Force never gives up!" Jeice declared as he made a similar stance to before. Yang sighed as she got ready to fight. However, she looked in surprise as not just one ball of energy formed. This time, around nine balls are created with one larger, orange in the center, "Now, feel the power the of the Ginyu Force! CRUSHER VALCANO!" He screamed as he unleashed the volley of crusher balls.

Like before, Yang punched the spheres away. They flew off and collide with the islands, vaporizing them. Until Jeice launched his last ball, which was the orange ball. Yang took up a blocking stance as the blast impacted and exploded. She is pushed back across the sky, but still felt like she didn't take that much damage.

"Is that all?" As said as she was flying back. She gets ready back in when she heard Ginyu shout something.

"CHANGE NOW!" The leader screamed as he looked at Goku. Goku remained awestruck as wondered what Ginyu was doing. As Yang looked on two, she forgets she was still flying back and bumped in to Goku. Knocking him a few feet away and taking his positions. She looked in confusion as a beam on energy exited Ginyu's mouth. The beam connected to Yang's mouth as the two stood in shock. Both close their eye's after a large flash happed between them. After a few seconds, the two opened their eyes.

"What was that?" As voice that sounded like Yang was heard. However, it come out of Ginyu's body. The Ginyu looked at his hands in horror, he placed on the top of his head. feeling the vainly scale and horns. He looked forward to see Yang look at herself in confusion.

"I don't believe it; how did I miss?" Yang said, but the voice was Ginyu, "This isn't the body I wanted."

"Body!?" The real Yang said, "You stool my body!?" sShe pointed at the real Ginyu.

"Jeice!" Ginyu said as he looked towards his teammate. The red skinned alien was quivering as he slowly hovered up.

"Yyyyes." Jeice replied in fear.

"What did you do!?" Ginyu asked.

"I'm sorry," Jeice replied, "I knocked her into that guy and she got in the way."

"Do you have any idea what you have done!" Jeice's leader replied.

"I'm sorry," Jeice said, "But this girl is very strong, she had a power level of 125,000. That is higher than your old body."

"That doesn't maker when that man has a power level of 180,000!" The real Ginyu said as he pointed at Goku, how had a look of confusion on his face.

"180,000!" Jeice and the real Yang replied at the same time.

"Wait, what is going on?" Goku replied. The real Ginyu turned to look at Goku, his teeth grit. He charged at Goku and unleashed a barrage of punches. Goku dodges and blocks as ha had a look of confusion on his face, "Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were on the same team?"

"That's not me!" The real Yang said as she pointed to her real body, "This purple freak switched bodies with me." She added on as she pointed to her current body. Goku looked at Ginyu's body in confusion. He flew away from Yang's body as Jeice flew to his real captain.

"So…you're now him and he is now you, which is now a her." Goku said, not sure if he was right. The real Yang nodded. Both turned to face the real Ginyu standing a few feet away, scolding Jeice.

"HEY!" The real Yang shouted to get the attention of the two Ginyu force members, "Give me back my body!"

"I don't think so," The real Ginyu said as he started to pose, "This body is not as strong as his, but will due until I steal his body." He said as he looked at Goku.

"I don't want to be a girl." Goku commented as the real Yang got angry.

"And I don't want to be a freaky purple alien with black horns any longer." She said, "So beat up this guy in my body. That should cause him to switch and give me an opportunity."

"Well…." Goku said as the real Yang couldn't understand.

"What?" She said.

"I can't hit a girl." Goku replied, "My grandpa taught me never to do that."

"Are you kidding me!?" The real Yang said in disbelief of his statement. She pints at her old body, "That is not a girl. That is an old sounding man using my body to do his weird poses." She looked over to see the real Ginyu playing with his new body's hair. He was annoyed as it keeps getting in the way of his pose. He looked over to see the two arguing and had an idea.

"Jeice, try to bind that guy so I can steal his body." The real Ginyu said.

"Right." Jeice said as he charged at Goku. The real Yang looked in panic as the red skinned alien approached. Without looking, Goku punched Jeice in the nose. The Ginyu force member backed up in pain. The muffled screams are heard as his hands were over his face. The real yang looked at Goku in shock as he still had a look of confusion on his face, still trying to understand the situation. The real Ginyu placed a hand over his face in disappointment.

"I'll just do it myself." The real Ginyu said as his arm glowed with a purplish aura. He launched a ball of energy at his foes. Yang looked in panic as Goku was still confused. In a split second, she grabbed Jeice and throws him in the path of the ball. The red skinned alien collides with the ball of energy and created an explosion. The real Ginyu looked in shock as his last team member was no more.

"How dare you use someone else body like that, you are a disgraceful fighter." The real Ginyu said as the real Yang looked in disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT!" She screams at him in anger, "You know what, screw this! I'm going to beat you to near death so you give me back my body. Then I'm going to kill you for putting me through this crap!" She charged the real Ginyu, unleashing a barrage of punches. The real Ginyu smiled as he unleashed his on volley of punches.

"You can't beat me. I'm more experience and this body is stronger." The real Ginyu said as he pulled ahead in the fight. The real Yang struggled as Goku looked at the two fighting in confusion.

"Who do I attack?" Goku asked.

"HIM!" The real Yang shouted back.

"…you mean her?" Goku asked. The real Yang got infuriated.

"YES!" she said, thinking that if she was in her original body, her eyes would be red and bloodshot at this point.

"Okay." Goku said before he placed the of his palms together. A light bluish energy formed with its light passing through his fingers, "Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma…" he was saying as the real Ginyu punched the real Yang away, "Haaaaaa!" Goku screamed as he thrusted his arms forward, pointed at Yang's body. The real Ginyu looked in shock as his whole body was enveloped in a blue beam of energy.

The real Yang looked back in shock as she recovered from the punch. She saw her original body fall from the sky towards the ground. the body hit the ground with a loud thud. The real Ginyu coughs up blood after a few seconds. Good looked down with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought I overdid it a bit." Goku comments as the real Yang looked down at her old body. The armor was almost completely destroyed and her skin was slightly charred from the blast wave. Goku looked over to the real Yang with a look of conformation over what he did was right. The real Ginyu smiled in anticipation as he saw an opportunity.

"He's distracted! That body is mine!" The real Ginyu said, "CHANGE NOW!" He screamed as a beam of energy erupted from his body. The beam headed towards Goku as the real Yang jumped in the way. The real Ginyu looked in shock at the two switched body's. A large flash occurred as the two and Goku closed their eyes.

Goku opened his eyes to see the body of Ginyu in front of him. The leader of the Ginyu force was looking at his hands in anger. Goku then looked down to see Yang try to get up.

"Is everyone in their own body's now?" Goku asked as Ginyu faced him.

"Yes," The voice coming out his body was his original, "but now I will take yours!" He said as he stretched out his body and became encompassed in a purplish aura, "CHANGE…" He begins to say until a he looked down. A large ball of fiery energy head directly for him, unable to dodge, he is stuck by the baste. He screams in agony as his body burns to ashes. Goku shielded himself form the blast as he looked in confusion. He then looked down to see Yang on the looking up. Her eyes red and her right arm smoking from the blast she has just fired. She lowered her arms as she slumped forward. Goku descended and stood in front of Yang.

"Are you okay?" He asked the blonde girl.

"I'm fine," Yang said as she closed her eyes and smiled, "I just had one of those _out of body experiences_." She fell backwards and passed out. Goku looked down at her in confusion.

"….Oh now I get it." He said to himself before picking up the girl and flew off into the distance.

 **AN: Kind of a weak pun at the end, but Yang was out of it after that attack. Where will she be when she wakes up? What happened to Vegeta? How many people are still alive on Namek now? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also wanted to take a moment to talk about a few power levels. With the Ginyu Force here is the list I used. Guldo had 12,000, Burter had 43,000, Jeice had 44,000, Recoome had 55,000, and Ginyu had 120,000. Goku has 180,000 in base form. After the senzu bean. Yang's power level grew to 125,000, which is a large spike in power. This number will change in the next chapter, so expect another section like this. That is also when I will state Vegeta and someone else's power level. That's all for now, have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Make a Wish

**AN: Hey everyone, got another chapter. Luckily, I had the free time to sit down and wrte this one thanks to my schedule opening up. This one has a lot of things going on. This is very dialogue heavy to explain some current and future events. This one was fun to write for the character development and emotional impact. Plus, this is the chapter I get to formally introduce a certain someone. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 15 – Make a Wish**

Yang laid propped against a wall. Her eyes twitch before they slowly open. In front of her was Dende sitting next to her left side. Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. The prince was wearing a new set of armor, similar to his old one but did not have any shoulder guards. Goku was looking at the radar in his hand. He looked up with a smile as he saw the blonde girl was awake.

"What happened?" Yang asked, "Where am I?"

"Frieza's ship." Vegeta answered.

"I brought you here after you passed out." Goku added on, "Tried giving you another senzu bean but you were asleep." He then looked down at the child namekian, "Luckily, this little guy knows how to help people."

"Dende, why are you here?" Yang asked.

"Lord Guru asked me to help you with the Dragon Balls. They only respond to the namekian language." Dende explained.

Vegeta scuffed as he overheard the conversation, "Why that fat freak didn't tell me that before is beyond me."

"Don't talk that way about Lord Guru!" Dende snapped back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta said in an intimidating tone as he uncrossed his arms.

"Calm down, we are all friends here." Yang said to Vegeta as she got up, knowing that statement was only somewhat true, "If we are on his ship, where is Frieza?"

"Nail is fighting him across the planet, giving us time for the wishes." Dende said in worry.

"Wishes?" Goku asked, "Your dragon can grant more than one."

"Porunga, can grant three wishes." Dende said.

"I only need one for what I want." Vegeta said as he smiled, "Immortality will be mine. Nobody will stop me."

"I don't think so," Goku said, "Just because you will be immortal, doesn't mean you are close to this Frieza's power."

"Idiot!" Vegeta snapped as he shouted back, "I'm a saiyan, I'll get stronger as the fight goes on! I will never die and only get grow in power! Meaning my power is limitless!"

"Now that you explain it, that is a cheap fighting strategy." Yang added on.

"Cheap?" Vegeta said in confusion on the term.

"Yeah, like when you exploit a glitch in a video game to give you infinite health. It isn't really a good feeling in the end when you have to do that to beat a boss." Yang explained.

"You have no idea who we are dealing with! Frieza is far stronger that you could imagine!" Vegeta shouted back.

"I know that, but I am still going to fight him." Goku said to Vegeta in a determined tone of voice, "I heard what he did to the people of this planet and will make him pay for that. I don't can if he's stronger than me, or even immortal. I won't lose." Vegeta was speechless as he looked at Goku.

"So, where are the Dragon Balls?" Yang asked trying to change the subject.

"The Dragon Radar says they are somewhere outside." Goku said as he showed the radar in his hand to the blond girl.

"Then let's go make a few wishes." Yang said in an egger tone as she walked out the room. Dende and Goku soon follow. However, Vegeta was looking at the ground. His teeth grit as sweat formed on his forehead. He looked at his hands, clenching both as hard as he can. After a few seconds, he scoffs and walks out to follow the others.

As they are walking, Yang's eye catches an open room. She stopped as she looked in to see multiple sets of armor. She looked at herself to see her armor badly damaged and missing large chunks.

"Hang on a second." Yang said as she walked into the room and door shut behind her. Goku and Dende looked at each other in confusion as Vegeta caught up to them. After a couple of minutes, Yang walked out wearing a new armor set. Her armor gauntlets were replaced with a pair of yellow fingerless gloves that stretched to the middle of her forearmed. The armor chest piece was a glossy black with a yellow secondary color. It lacked the thigh and shoulder guards of her old armor. She replaced her boots with black armored boots of the same size. Her shorts were still the same as they weren't as damaged. "There we go, ready to meet the dragon." Yang said as she adjusted her gloves. She took the lead as the others had a befuddled expression.

The group exited the ship, Yang noticed all of the dead soldiers on the ground with similar armor. Knowing it was Vegeta's handiwork. Goku walked over to a patch of freshly dug soil. He cleared off the dirt to reveal the large crystal balls.

"Wow, they're huge!" Goku said as he pulled out one dragon ball after the other. Vegeta, Yang, and Dende come over. The seven mystical balls begin to glow as the namekian child raised his hands. Yang looked in confusion as Dende began to speak a language she couldn't understand. Suddenly, the balls glowed vibrantly and erupted a blinding yellow light into the sky. The green sky turned pitch black. Soon the yellow light reveled a large green lizard-like creature. Its gigantic arms with a black spike ejecting out of the shoulders. The same spicks jetted out of the side of its face as well. The eyes were red and the two antenna on its head. Goku, Vegeta and Yang backed up in shock of the enormous creature. It addressed the group in a language they couldn't understand.

"So…" Yang asked, "Who wants first wish?"

"I'll go first." Goku said as he walked over to Dende, "Can you ask him to bring back all who died from the saiyan invasion?"

"I can't," Dende said with regret, "Porunga can only bring back one person from death."

"Oh, well give me a second," Goku said as he placed his hand on his chin. He looked to the sky for a few seconds before he had a lightbulb go off.

"I got it! Ask him to bring Piccolo back to life." Goku said, "If that happens, Kami comes back to life also."

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"They were the same person but separated at one point." Goku answered, "Kami made the dragon balls, so they come back with him. Giving us another wish."

"Talk about your two-for-one deal." Yang said with a smile. Goku nodded as he turned to Dende.

"He's a namekian also?" The child namekian asked.

"Yes. That's my wish." Goku said before Dende turned to the Dragon and made the wish. Porunga's eyes glowed for a few seconds.

"It's done; he is back alive on the planet he died on." Dende replied.

"Thanks" Goku said to Dende and the dragon with a smile. He turned to Yang and Vegeta, "That's my wish, who wants next?"

"Hey Prince, why don't you go next." Yang offered to Vegeta's shock, "You held up your end of the bargain and trained me. So you get your wish now." She smiled before continuing, "But that means I get the last wish."

"Is it for immortality?" Goku asked Vegeta. The prince waited a few seconds before smiling.

"No." Vegeta said in a calm tone, "I know of a better wish." He walked over to Dende and looked down at the child namekian, "My wish is for the secret of becoming a super saiyan."

"A super saiyan?" Goku and Yang said in confusion at the same time.

"Yes," Vegeta said as he turned to them, "There was a legend of a saiyan warrior who had enormous power. His power was so great, it surpassed every other saiyan before him." Vegeta smiled as he pointed to himself, "I have the royal blood. That makes me an elite warrior who would be able to master that power." He softly laughed before continuing, "I will become the legend, the legend that Frieza fears." He then turned to Dende, "Now grant my wish!" Dende flinched in fear before looking to Porunga. He spoke in his native language. The dragon's eyes glowed before replying to Dende. The child namekian looked back to Vegeta.

"He said that it is a form any saiyan can achieve." Dende said as Vegeta had a look of slight shock. He continued, "It is a response to pain, not just physical, but the pain of lose. The 'need' for the power rather than the desire. That is what Porunga said to me." Vegeta grit his teeth. He picked up Dende by the color of his robe.

"What type of answer is that!?" Vegeta said as he was seething in anger, "If that's true, how come I haven't achieved that power years ago!"

"Calm down!" Goku said as he tried to get between the two, "What do you mean?" Yang tried to get Dende out of Vegeta's hands, but the prince dropped the boy. Yang, looked at Vegeta in anger, until her expression turned to confusion when she looked into his eyes. There were tears in his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"I have lost everything already. My planet, my freedom, my pride. It was all taken away by Frieza!" Vegeta said before he wiped the tears from his eyes, "If that is the secret to becoming a super saiyan, then there is no reason I should not already have that power."

"Maybe, you just need to wait a little longer." Yang suggests as Vegeta turned to her in rage, "Look, I'm still not sure what the whole super saiyan thing is. But if you're the Prince of all Saiyan, I'm sure you should be able to get it eventually."

"Yeah," Goku added on, "Just give it some time and you can become a super saiyan"

"I don't need any pity from a low-class warrior." Vegeta said to Goku. The saiyan form earth smiled.

"It's not pity, it's a challenge for a fight in the future." Goku said to Vegeta slight astonishment, "When we both become super saiyan."

Vegeta gave a slight chuckle, "You think you can become a super saiyan?"

"Well, the dragon did say any saiyan can turn into a super saiyan." Goku said with a slight laugh at the end of his statement. Yang smiled as she looked at the two.

Suddenly her eyes looked over to the dragon, whose body was glowing. Porunga's eyes turned black before his body exploded in a blinding light. The group shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Seven stone spheres fall from the no longer black sky over were the dragon once was. Vegeta and Goku look in utter shock as Yang looked down at Dende crying.

"What just happened" Yang asked.

"Guru…has died." The child namekian said, "And with him, the dragon balls are gone."

"That can't be." Vegeta said in disbelief.

"He was very old; he must have given us as much time he could." Dende said with tears still pouring from his eyes. Yang walked over and knelt down to comfort him. She looked over to see Goku speechless. He was staring into the distance to a nearby small cliff. Vegeta looked over to the cliff and began to quiver in fear. Yang looked over to see the person they saw. Dende saw his also and ran behind Yang in terror.

Standing only a little short than Vegeta was an alien with light brown and purple armor. His skin was a mix of white and pink. His feet were light purple, which consisted of three log toes. He had a long pink tail with a pointed purple end. The top of his head a purple, crystal like top, with two black horns getting out from the side of his head. there was a red scouter over his left eye. His lips were purple and his stare was focused on the group.

"A very interesting conversation I have just overheard." The alien said in a sophisticated yet fearful tone of speaking, "If I'm correct, the Dragon Balls have become inert before I got my wish." He hovered off the cliff and got closer, "I have lost my chance at immortality, thanks to your medaling, Vegeta."

"Quit whining Frieza," Vegeta said as a drop of sweat dripped down his face, "As a bit of compensation, how about I show you the power of a super saiyan." He took up a fighting stance with a grin on his face.

"Super saiyan?" Frieza said before a slight chuckle, "What utter nonsense."

"So you're Frieza." Goku said.

"I'm Lord Frieza." The tyrant replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Goku and I'm a saiyan from Earth," Goku responded as he took a fighting stance.

"Another saiyan." Frieza said, "No matter, soon the saiyan race will be extinct." Yang stood up as Dende ran away to hide behind a rock. She looked over at the tyrant with red in her eyes, "What are you, another insect I need to exterminate."

"Not exactly." Yang said as she took up a fighting stance, "I'm the person that is going to make you pay for all that you have done." Frieza stated to chuckle louder than before as he looked at Yang.

"Very funny." Frieza said before his body violently radiated a purplish aura, "I will enjoy torturing you all for your insolence!" He screamed as he ground beneath him shuck. Yang, Goku, and Vegeta looked on as their opponent powered up. They each knew, this was going to be their strongest foe yet.

 **AN: There you have it, wishes were made. Piccolo was revived, but like Gohan and Krillin, he isn't on Namek. The second wish was changed to understand the way to become a super saiyan. Now Frieza is on the scene. Only Yang, Goku and Vegeta are able to fight him. No waiting for someone to help them, they're on their own. How will they stand up to the tyrannical ruler of the universe? Are they prepared for this fight? Will the legend of the super saiyan be fulfilled, and by whom? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also wanted to take a moment to talk about power levels. Yang, Vegeta, and Goku each have the same a power level of 180,000 (Total of 540,000). However, some are hiding more power than others. Frieza has 530,000, so our heroes are stronger together. However, everyone knows this isn't even his final form.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Trick Up Your Sleeve

**AN: Hey everyone, got an intense chapter here. Thank you all for the support and cheaking out his story, it really means a lot. Wanted to clarify something small. In this story I'm spelling Frieza like this. So spell it like this, Freeza. But I always saw it with the 'I' so that is just what I am used to doing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 16 – Trick Up Your Sleeve**

Frieza rushes towards the three covered in a purplish aura. Vegeta intercepts him, grabbing the tyrant's fists. Goku tries to attack from Frieza's right. However, Frieza swatted him away with his tail. Yang tried to strike from his left. But Frieza tossed Vegeta into the blonde girl. The two were flung back as Frieza targeted Goku, who was still in stun from the tail whip.

The tyrant pointed at the saiyan from earth. Energy focused on the tip of his finger as a beam shot out. Goku recovered in time and deflected the hit with is hand. Frieza grit his teeth before he unleashed a barrage of death beams. Despite the unyielding attack, Goku managed to defect each and every shot fired.

Vegeta and Yang recovered and looked at Frieza focused on Goku. Vegeta powered up and charged the Tyrant from behind. However, he slightly turned his gaze to the prince. Without stopping his assault on Goku, Frieza pivoted his body and pointed at Vegeta with his other hand. He delivered the same barrage of death beams to Vegeta. The prince evads the attacks but wasn't able to get no more than a few meters form him.

Yang looked on as her two teammates were unable to get closer. She charged from behind the tyrant, her arms glowed with a yellow aura. As her fist inches to the back of Frieza's head, the tyrant's tail blocked the attacks. The end of the tail acted as a spear head, with it trying to impale the blonde girl. Yang dodges the sticks one after the other. She tries to think of something quick.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She let the tail just graze past her forearm. With her other hand, she grabbed the tail to Frieza's confusion. Her grip locked when she had both hands on the tail. Her aura radiated around her body as she started to spin. Frieza was helpless as he was spun around. After a few seconds, Yang let go and launched to Tyrant into a large rock. Frieza slammed into the stone, his body covered in rubble. Vegeta and Goku catch their breath as they no longer were being bombarded with death beams.

"Looks like Frieza got the _tail end_ of that exchange." Yang said with a smile. A dead silence filled the area for a second. The pile of rock that covered Frieza were blown away in an eruption of energy. The tyrant emerged and headed for Yang, who was unable to react quick enough to block.

Goku looked in shock, the event appearing in slow motion to him, He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. Vanes became visible over his arms as he was covered in a red aura. Frieza's scouts registered a quick number before breaking. He looked over to see Goku focused on him.

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted before he charged. He interested Frieza's. delivering a punch to the side of the Tyrants face. This sent Frieza skidding across the ground and ocean surface before sinking. Yang looked in awe at Goku as the red aura slowly faded.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The Kaioken technique," Goku said in a slight joyful tone, "I learned it from King Kai while I was in Otherworld."

"Kaio-what in what-world?" Yang asked for clarity.

"While I was dead, I meet King Kai after on his planet after traveling down Snake Way. He trained me with the help of his pet monkey and grasshopper friend." Goku said as Yang unable to believe the story, but knew he wasn't lying, "That technique boost the users power based on how much energy they put into the form."

"…Okay." Yang said, saving more questions for later. Frieza jumped out of the water and landed a few meters in front of Goku and Yang.

"Here I thought I couldn't become any angrier." Frieza said with a sinister smile, "But it seems you really know how to push my buttons."

"And here I thought you were this big threating guy, but were whipping the floor with you." Yang said, "Seriously Prince, what were you afraid of?" She looked over to Vegeta in confidence. However, it turned to confusion as he had his teeth grit. Sweat dripping from his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's not enough." Vegeta answered, "He's still hiding more power."

"What?" Yang said as the tyrant started to laugh.

"So, who told you my little secret." Frieza asked.

"Zarbon told me during our fight." Vegeta replied back, "You can transform."

"Transform?" Goku inquired. Yang mind went back to her fight with Zarbon. The tides of the battle shifted as soon as that guy took on that ugly form. She looked back at Frieza with hesitation in her eyes.

"Yes, but some of you seem skeptical of my abilities," Frieza said before he clenched his fists, "Allow me to demonstrate." A few seconds after the tyrant finished is sentence, his armor exploded off his body. The scattered pieces whizzed but the hero's as they all looked on. Frieza began to shout as his body and muscles expanding in three times their normal size. His horns formed a right angle pointing upward. He grew a few feet in stature. When he was done shouting he looked back at the three with that evil grin of his.

"Much better." The tyrant said in a deeper tone of voice, "It has been a while since I used this form. But if I remember correctly, my power level right now is one million."

"That impossible!" Vegeta said as he took a step back.

"You're joking!" Yang said as she clenched her fist, taking a defensive stance. Frieza laughed as he raised a closed fist.

"I don't joke." The Tyrant said before he opened his palm. The energy enveloped the area before casing a great explosion. The island they once stood on was no more. Only a dust cloud over the ocean remained.

In the sky above, Yang hovered in the air. Coughing as she looked over the area.

"Hey! Anyone!" She shouted with no reply. Suddenly she noticed Vegeta far to her right and Goku to her far lower left. The saiyan form earth was holding Dende. She took a quick sigh of relief before noticed someone is missing. She tried to find her opponent but couldn't see through the dust. Suddenly, faster than she can see, the tyrant charged at her. She tried to take up a stance, but was too late.

Like a bull, Frieza imbedded one of his horns into her stomach. The blonde girl, took a second to possess the loss of her aura and rush of pain. She screamed in agony her blood dripped onto her attacker's face. Frieza licked the blood near his lips as he maintained his sadistic smile. Yang started grit her teeth as she garbed his other horn. She tried to pull herself out, until Frieza began to rock his head. Yang felt the pain with every shake as move blood poured out her wound. She screamed in pain before her grip loosened aa her conscious began to fade. The tyrant stopped for a moment before flinging the girl off his body. Her body fell as she her eyes slowly closed

"Yang!" Goku said before he let go of Dende. The child namekian looked on in fear for the worse as Goku quickly caught Yang. He held her in his arms and looked in worry over her wound, still pouring out blood. "Here, I have one more Senzu Bean." Goku said as he looked away to search for the bean. Yang opened her eyes more to look up and see Frieza. The tyrant's hand glowed with a ball of purple aura. He pointed down at her and Goku, unleashing a large beam of energy.

Yang's eyes widen, she pushed Goku away just before the beam could hit both of them. She takes all of the attack and screamed again in pain. Goku looked in shock as an explosion happened in only inches from him. He saw Yang continue to fall out from the sky, her armor damaged and her eyes barely open. She fell into the water and began to sink. Her gaze looked to the surface as water filled her lungs. Her blood mixed with the water in her wound as she slowly shuts her eyes.

"Is this how I die?" Yang though as she continued to sink, "This can't be the end."

As her eyes fully closed, she felt someone grab hold of her. The person took her body closer to the surface, before escaping the ocean. Yang's body fell to the ground of a new island, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing near her.

"Prince!?" she said before she coughed up blood and water. Dende landed and ran over to her. He placed his hands near her body and started to emit a healing energy.

"This fight has only just begun; you can't die yet." Vegeta said as he looked up in the air, Goku and Frieza were clashing, with the saiyan from earth encompassed in a red aura. Yang slowly started to get up as her wounds healed.

"I guess that makes us even now." Yang said jokingly as Vegeta smirked. He focused his gaze only on the tyrant.

"Hey Frieza!" Vegeta shouted as he formed a ball of white energy in his hand. Frieza punched Goku away before looking down. Vegeta though the ball of energy into the sky, to Feriza's confusion, "Did you forget saiyans also have a transformation. One that involves the power of blutz waves."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as the small ball reached high in the sky. Vegeta clenched his fist, causing the ball to expand to a large size. Appearing like another sun in the sky, or a type of moon. She looked back at Vegeta in confusion, until she saw his body throb. She backed up as he body began to grow. Grabbing Dende, she flew off and looked back to see Vegeta grow to the size of the island he stood on. His facial featured changed to resemble that of an ape, except his teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were completely red. His tail uncoiled from his body and stretched out. Goku and Yang looked at Vegeta in shock as Vegeta looked at him in anger.

"Now Frieza," Vegeta said in a deeper voice as he looked up at the tyrant, "Fear the power of the Great Ape!"

 **AN: So yeah, if you have been paying attention to the some of the changes I chose to make form the original story. Vegeta never lost his tail on Earth because he left before meeting Goku. I got to bring the Great Ape back for an interesting fight. Since piccolo is not on Namek to fuse with Nail in this story, someone has to fight Frieza's transformation. But will it be enough? What other tricks are people hiding? Like Vegeta said, "The fight has only just begun." Who will live and who will die? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Here's a quick update on power levels. After that quick heal, Yang is up to 300,000 (Clarifying that her semblance works like the saiyan biology, but is not as effect). Vegeta as a great ape is ten times his current power level, (So he is now at 1,800,000 in this form) Goku's Kaioken is a 1.5 multiplier of his base power. Each multiplier of the Kaioken would first be times the 1.5 before the base power level, (Kaioken X2 is times3 his base power level, Kaioken X10 is times 15 his base power level, and so on) Finally, Frieza's transformation is 1,000,000. In pure numbers, this are looking up for our heroes, for now that is.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Terrifying Power

**AN: Hey everyone, got another chapter here for you'll. This only has a little bit of charterer growth for everyone in it. Here is where I go into a little bit of Yang's morality. In RWBY, she is definitely one of the most aggressive characters. Also, in this story, she has killed a few people in her battles. I don't write with a filter of "good guys never kill." In life or death fights, there are no good guys. There is only those who survive to tell the story in the end. That doesn't mean I write Yang with zero morality, I just write her as I feel she would react in situations I percent from the world of DBZ. Perceptive is what I like to focus on when I write. Anyway, enough of the that rant. Hope you Enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 17 – Terrifying Power**

Vegeta jumped into the air towards Frieza. The great ape stretched out his arm and swatted at the tyrant. Frieza blocked the attack but was sent down into a nearby island, landing on a mountain, which created a large dust cloud. Vegeta looked down as with his mouth wide open. Energy built up in mouth before he unleashed a powerful beam. The beam connected with the island, creating a large explosion. The shockwave from the blast traveled through the planet. Goku shielded his eyes from the shockwave before looking for Yang. He found her holding Dende in fear that the child namekian may be blow away in the blast wave. Goku descended and landed near her.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, he never told me he could do that?" Yang replied. Suddenly. She realized something, "He said something about saiyan being about do that. I thought you were a saiyan."

"I am. But I don't know anything about that form." Goku replied as they heard Vegeta roar in the distance. Yang then looked closely at Goku and notice something missing, something she never mentioned before.

"Hey, where's your tail," Yang asked, "Vegeta has one"

"My tail? It was removed but I don't know why." Goku said before looking at the ball of energy in the sky, He knew it reminded him of something but couldn't put it into word. His mind went to his past when he was a kid. His grandpa warning him of a monstrous creature that came out on the night of a full moon. Suddenly, it hit him. He looked away in horror at his sudden realization.

"What's wrong." Yang asked

"I was my fault." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. Goku looked at her with his eyes full of anger, not to to her, but to himself.

"I was the one that crushed my grandpa." Goku replied, "It was me who was the monster all this time. Nobody told me." Yang was speechless for a second, not knowing how to reply.

"What has happened in your life?" Yang asked still in disbelief as she let go of Dende. The group looked towards Vegeta to see him laughing as he looked down. The hovering towards the him was Frieza.

"Now do you remember the fear you have of the saiyan race," Vegeta said.

"I remember how troublesome your race was." Frieza commented before smiling, "Do you honestly think you win in that hulking form?"

"I know I'm far stronger than you in the with this transformation." Vegeta said as Frieza started to chuckle.

"Then, let me ask you another question," Frieza said before being covered, "Did you really think I had only _one_ transformation?"

"What!?" Vegeta replied as the tyrant began to power up. He shouted as his head began to change shape. The back of his skull extended out a few feet. His body contorted to created shoulder pads. Multiple spikes formed on his back and skull. His nose morphed with is face, as though he didn't have one anymore.

"One more question Vegeta," Frieza said in a voice resembling his first form, "Do you remember why you fear me." The giant ape gritted his teeth before he opened his mouth. Energy formed like before as the Frieza smiled. The tyrant pointed at Vegeta with both hands. His index and middle fingers in glowed in a purple energy. Frieza unleashed a barrage of death beams at a crazy spend. The rapid fire assault exploded with every connecting with the great ape's body.

Vegeta lost his focus and closed his mouth. He looked to Frieza and reached out his hand. As he closed his palm around the tyrant, he thinks he has captured him. He brings his hand close to him, but open it in confusion. Frieza wasn't there. Vegeta panicked as he looked for the tyrant. Eventually he heard the sound of giggling to his right. He turned to see Frieza with one arm raised. As he quickly lowered it, he created a long, thin energy wave. The attack resembled the blade of a pendulum as it cut the great ape's tail. The tail fell to the ocean with Vegeta looking back in horror. His body began to shrink and return to his normal form. He was breathing heavily and sweating as he looked at his hands in disbelief.

"I remembered your race's transformation. It was quite useful in my army." Frieza said to Vegeta, "I also remembered how to revert you monkeys back to your weaker form." Vegeta turned to unleashed a quick blast of energy. However, Frieza deflected the attack with his tail as if it was nothing, "You never should have opposed me." Frieza said before he vanished. Vegeta looked in confusion, until he felt the pain of a powerful kick to his stomach from the tyrant. He coughed up blood as his body was launched into a nearby island. Yang and Goku look on in shock as Frieza giggled.

"Oh no." Yang said as turned to the child namekian, "Dende, we need to get you to heal him." Dende nodded as Goku looked towards Frieza.

"I'll hold him off so you to have some time to get to Vegeta." Goku.

"How!? Look how strong he is now." Yang said as Goku become enveloped in a red aura.

"Kaioken X10!" Goku shouted before he blasted off to Frieza. He dealt a punch to the face before the tyrant could react. Frieza flew far away from the impact as Goku flowed to continue his assault. Yang looked on in disbelief before picking up Dende.

"I just need to stop asking that guy question." Yang thought as she flew over to Vegeta with Dende. They found him in a pile of rocks, twitching in pain. Dende ran over to lay his hands on the prince Yang looked in the sky to only see replies in the air.

"I can't even follow their movements now." She thought as Vegeta started to stand up. She turned to him, "What do we do, Prince?" Vegeta looked at his hands and before looking to Dende. He then looked to Yang with a serious face.

"There is something else we can do." Vegeta said, "You get strong the more damage you take, just like a saiyan."

"I guess," Yang said as she looked at him raise one arm, "But you already knew that" Suddenly, Vegeta unleashed an intense blast of consecrated energy. The beam penetrated through her body as she looked at him in confusion. she fell to the ground in agony as she screamed. Dende panic as Vegeta turned to him.

"You! Heal her before she dies." Vegeta demanded as Dende finches. He then rushed over to Yang and pleased his hands over her. Once the healing wave of energy had done its job, Yang stood up in anger, her eyes red.

"WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM!" Yang shouted as Vegeta looked at her.

"That should have increased your power significantly." The prince said before he took a deep breath, "Now do the same thing to me."

"…did you hit your head or something." Yang asked in confusion.

"This is the only way either of us will stand a chance against him." Vegeta said, "We can't run away, Frieza won't stop until we are all dead." Vegeta clenched his fist before continuing, "We need to end this now." Yang looked at the fear in his eyes as she realized the same thing. She turned to look in the distance to a large dome of ominous energy forming. Hoping it was Goku powering up, but knowing that wasn't true. She then looked back to Vegeta, who gave her a slight nod. She gritted her teeth before she looked to Dende.

"Make sure he doesn't die from this." Yang said to Dende before her right arm glowed with a yellow aura. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. In as she quickly stepped forward, she ran her arm through his stomach. Her fist coming out of his back. Yang hears the sound of Vegeta vomiting blood as she quickly pulls out her arm. She hears the sound a loud thud as she opened her eyes. Vegeta laid on the ground, a hole in his chest, and blood pouring out his body. She looked at him in horror, not knowing if she over did it. She tuned to see the child namekian quivering in fear.

"Dende!" Yang said causing Dende to snap out of it. The child namekian ran over to heal the prince as Yang looked at her arm. It was covered in Vegeta's blood. She could feel the bits of his flesh on her skin. She begins to hyperventilate as she ran over to the ocean water. She dunched her hand in the water an attempt to clean it. She washed it as best she could as she had a look of horror on her face. She looked at her reflection in the water, her eyes still red. She blinked multiple times, but could not change the color back.

"What's happening to me." She thought to herself. Suddenly, she hears the sound of someone getting up. She turned to see Vegeta standing up, his wound completely healed. Dende stood next to him.

"Thank goodness." Yang smiles with a sigh of relief, her eyes changed back to their normal color. However, her expression changed as a purple beam of energy passed by her. She felt the beam graze her check. The beam headed straight for with the child namekian. Dende looked in terror as an explosion was created on impact. Vegeta looked in shock as he looked at the motionless body of child namekian next to him.

Yang looked on at the dead body with in denial. Tears quickly formed in her eyes. The trail of tears mixed with the blood from the resent cut on her cheek. Her aura had not reacted yet as she turned her head. Only as few meters away, hovering atop the water was Frieza in a new form. His body was shorter, around the same height of his first from. The body was also sleek and a pale white tone with a glossy purple over certain body parts. One hand was pointed forward while the other was holding onto a tattered Goku by the back of the saiyan form Earth's shirt.

"That is the last of the namekian," Frieza said with a sadistic smile, "Now to wipe out the rest of the saiyan." The tyrant then tossed Goku to the island. Goku struggled to get up as be looked at Frieza. "I do have to commend the three of you. Nobody has ever pushed me to my final form before." The tyrant said. Vegeta grit his teeth as he took up a fighting stance. Suddenly, he and Goku looked over to the blond girl in shock. Yang slowly stood up, her body overflowing in aura. The cut on her cheek quirky healed as she gritted her teeth.

"You…" Yang said as she clenched her fists. Her aura radiating out of her body in pulsating waves of energy. Her eyes red as she glared at Frieza, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

 **AN: Healer down! Things are getting serious in this fight. Vegeta now lost his tail and Goku is getting close to his limit on Kaioken. Yang is furious at Frieza for what he did. Will she be able to fulfill her recent declaration? Just how strong Frieza's final form? Who will die next? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Here is a little power level update. Goku in Kaioken X10 is at 2,700,000. After the near death heal, Vegeta is at 2,500,000. After healing and seeing Dende die, Yang is at 2,800,000. Frieza's third from was 2,000,000. As for his final form, I will save that for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Pain of Loss

**AN: Hey everyone, got a long one here for you'll. I cover almost a dozen episode of the original show story in this chapter. It was hard, but I like how this one turned out in the end. The next chapter will be the end of the Frieza saga. It's going to take a while to sit down and write. I also have some other projects I want to address before going into the next chapter of this story. Thank you all for the support, I'm have a lot of fun writing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think of it, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 18 – Pain of Loss**

Yang rushed towards Frieza, she unleashed an unrelenting barrage of punches. She screamed in a rage as she pushed the tyrant back. However, Frieza was blocking all of her attacks. He was giggling at the blond girl's futile attempt. The tyrant grabbed both of Yang's fists, stopping her assault and screaming.

"Do you honestly think you can win?" Frieza said in skepticism. Yang didn't reply as she arced her head back. She then thrusted her head forward, her forehead crashing into the tyrant's nose. Frieza lets go of Yang's fists and falls back a few feet. He wiped the bottom of his nose to notice something that infuriated him. Blood, his own blood.

"How dare you!?" Frieza said in an angry tone of voice. Yang didn't reply, she only got ready to rush again. Frieza snarled as his eyes glowed. Suddenly, a purple beam of energy came out of each eye. Yang ducks the attack, but the beam still did hit part of her. The two beams burned through part of her blond hair. Taking off a large lock of hair and burning the ends.

Yang rushed towards the tyrant. She elbowed him in the center of his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Frieza tried to get his breath back, however, Yang punched him in the face again. Again, Frieza falls back a few feet before looking at Yang with rage. The blond girl replied with the same look of rage as she adjusted her glovers.

"Normally, I would be furious with someone who damaged my hair like you just did," Yang said as she finished her adjustments, "But I don't think you could piss me off anymore." She rushed towards Frieza to continue her assault. Frieza engaged her in combat. The two continued to exchange blows as Goku and Vegeta looked on.

"Amazing, she is keeping up Frieza now!" Vegeta said in disbelief, "Her power level must have increased more than I expected."

"I don't think that's it." Goku replied, "She is stronger, but that's not why she is winning now."

"What are you talking about." Vegeta replied.

"Remember what the dragon said?" Goku asked, "About the pain of loss." He then turned to look back at the dead namekian child. Vegeta looked at Goku in disbelief.

"Are you insinuating that she, a human, is able to turn into a super saiyan?" Vegeta said in extreme skepticism, "Your sense of humor is just as bad as hers."

"I don't know. Maybe she can become a super human or something." Goku said as Vegeta had a realization.

"Wait! She is human, but has a genetic trait found in saiyan's." Vegeta thought, "Her response to pain makes her stronger, emotional or physical." He then looked up at Yang and Frieza fighting, "Could that trait be enough to turn into a super saiyan?"

"She is a doing well in the fight now." Goku said as his eyes went serious, "But, I don't know if she can keep this up for much longer." The saiyan from earth began to powered up, "We need to help her before it's too late." He said took off to the air. Vegeta grit his teeth as he followed.

Yang and Frieza continued to clash in the sky. The blond girl grabs the tyrant's right arm and starts to spin him around. She does so for a few seconds before she lets go like before. However, Frieza used his tail to wrap around Yang's neck. He spun around for a few seconds before losing his grip. Yang is launched towards the direction of Goku. The saiyan form earth stops himself but still crashed into Yang. The two continued to fall, colliding with Vegeta. All three land back on the island. They all stand back up and look to see Frieza descending to in front of them.

"I have grown tired of you three now." Frieza said with no emotion in his.

"Then just die already." Vegeta said.

"I don't think so Vegeta," Frieza replied, "You see, I am still holding back my true power."

"You've got to be kidding with this." Yang said to herself in an annoyed tone. Frieza giggle, however not wanting to reiterate what he already said. The tyrant held up one finger.

"The three of you have been using everything you have to keep up with up with me, maybe holding back twenty percent. Just in case." Frieza said with a sadistic smile, "But, I have only been using one present of my full power."

"Impossible!" Vegeta replied as he got ready to charge.

"You still doubt my power." Frieza said while he stretched his arms downward and leaned slightly forward. "Very well, I will show you one third of my full power." Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appears form the sky and strikes the tyrant. The three look in shock as Frieza remained standing, taking no damage. He entered a more relaxed pose as he looked at the three, "Now, any hopes of surviving have vanished."

The tyrant vanished in an instant. Goku, Vegeta, and Yang looked in confusion. Suddenly, Frieza reappeared and kneed Goku in the face, sending the saiyan from earth into the ocean. They tyrant turned his gaze to Vegeta and grab the saiyan prince neck with his left hand. Yang goes in to try and land a punch. But, Frieza collide his tale around the blond girl's neck. With his right hand, he points his index finger an inch away from the center of her face. Yang looks on as energy built up. She and Vegeta look on helplessly as they couldn't escape the tyrant's grasp.

Charging out the water in a red aura, Goku reentered the battle. He punched the unaware Frieza, coursing him to loosen his grip on the other two. The tyrant flew across the island with Goku following. He moved in front of Frieza and kicked him in to the sky.

"Kamehameha!" Goku said as he quick fired a blue energy wave from his hands. The energy wave headed towards Frieza. As he saw the blast approach, he raised his hand towards it. Catching the blast, the energy eventually gathered and exploded in his palm. The aura around Goku fades as he looks up to see Frieza still unfazed. The tyrants hand was scratched and cut, but there was no visible blood. Yang and Vegeta flew over to Goku.

"What was that?" Yang asked Goku.

"That was my Kaioken X20." Goku said as he was taking deep breaths, "I don't think I can go any higher than that."

"That was no were close to killing him." Vegeta added on. Yang looked at the prince to see a line of sweat down his face. Goku gave a tired laugh as he looked over to Vegeta.

"Well…I do have one more technique." Goku replied.

"And you haven't used in now because…" Yang side in a slightly annoyed tone at the comment.

"It takes a while to gather all of the energy for this attack." Goku said in a serious tone, "So the two of you need to bind for time, keep him distracted." Goku looked to the sky as he saw the tyrant start to become impatient. Vegeta and Yang went silent for a few seconds as the two looked to the sky.

"You sure that your attack will end it." Yang asked.

"We're are out of options; this is the only plan I can think of." Goku replied, "But I know that this will finish him." Yang looked back to Goku, knowing he wasn't lying.

"Alright." Yang said before taking a deep breath, "Just don't take your time." She then took to the air as Vegeta looked on. He clenched his fist and followed her towards the tyrant. Goku take a few deep breaths before he raised both is hand into the air. Frieza looked with a smile as the Yang and Vegeta approached.

"I don't know what you three were planning, but it won't matter." The tyrant said with a slight giggle.

"Laugh now Frieza, but soon you with understand the power of a super-" Vegeta was saying until he Frieza quickly moved in front of him.

"I don't care about some silly legend from a forgotten race of monkeys." Frieza said in front of Vegeta, causing the saiyan prince to back up in fear. Yang looked in shock as she couldn't follow the tyrant's movements. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried to punch Frieza. However, the tyrant caught his fist with one hand. Yang tried a punch as well, but was caught by the other hand. Frieza tightened his grip, which cashed Yang and Vegeta to scream out in pain. The two raised their other hand, pointing their open palm to towards the tyrant's face. They unleashed an energy blast at the same time. Frieza made no attempt to dodge as smoke covered his face. Once it cleared, he let go of the two and spun his body around, slapping them with his tail. They flew back in pain before recovering.

Yang and Vegeta unleash a barrage of energy blast as Frieza makes no attempt to dodge them. They continue the assault for a few seconds before needing to catch a breath. As the smoke clears, Frieza stood unharmed.

"Are you two done yet?" Frieza asked. Yang and Vegeta grit their teeth again and rushed the tyrant. Both unleashed a barrage of punches while Frieza dodged everyone, "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"Until you drop dead!" Yang said as she continued her attacks. Frieza sighed before he vanished in front of the two. They stopped their assault as they tried to find. Suddenly, Yang knew where he was as she felt someone kick her in the back. She screamed out in pain as Vegeta turned. Before he could react, Frieza punched him in the face. The saiyan prince and the blond girl fell back in pain. He tried to focus on Frieza, but the tyrant whipped his tail downward. Striking Vegeta in the back of his head and sending him back towards the island.

Yang turned expecting to see Frieza, but saw no one. Suddenly, she coughed up blood as Frieza appeared before her, his knee lodged into her stomach. As she held her body in pain, slowly descending, the tyrant watched her as he raised his right leg. Again, stuck the blond girl on her back and sent her plummeting towards the island, landing near Vegeta. The two slowly got up as Frieza looked down in annoyance.

"I just can't stand it when insects just don't when to die!" Frieza said as he raised one hand with his index finger extended. A black energy ball with red lightning emanating from it. He laughed as he looked down at the shock on the two's faces.

"What is that thing?" Yang said in astonishment, "Is that another sun?"

"It can't be," Vegeta commented before he looked over to Goku, who was only a few feet away. Frieza looked in confusion as he felt a bright light behind him. He turned in complete shock as a gigantic blue ball of energy, larger than any island on the planet. The ball hovered over the planet like another moon.

"It's done!" Goku said as he looked up, "Take this Frieza! SPIRT BOMB!" The saiyan from earth said as he lowered his arms. The enormous ball of energy plummeted towards Namek. The dark ball of energy Frieza held evaporated as he tried to hold back the attack. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push back the ball, but was unable to do so. The large ball of energy collided with the planet, creating and explosion visible from space.

The planet remained silent. A seemingly bottomless crater was filling with the ocean water. A few tiny island decorated the vast waters. Near the shore of one particular island, a few bubbles appeared over the water surface. Suddenly, Yang's arm reached out of the waters to pull her body to the land. In her other arm was Goku. Both she and him were coughing up water as the made it to the surface. Yang took a sitting position as she tried to catch her breath. Goku laid on his back.

"That's the last time fight near a body of water." Yang said in a tired voice.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku said once he stopped coughing. Soon after he finished his sentence, Vegeta pulled himself out the water and began coughing up a lot of water.

"Speak of the Prince." Yang said as Vegeta noticed the two. He quickly scanned the area before getting up.

"Is it over now?" Vegeta said as he walked over to the others.

"Yeah, there's no way he could survive that attack." Yang said as she got up.

"I don't sense his Ki." Goku said as he got up, "He's gone."

The three stood and looked over the crater from the Spirt Bomb. None of the three said anything as they looked into the distance. Yang tried to think of a wat to break the tension. Suddenly, she had an idea. She took a deep breath as she smiled. Her eyes turned back to lilac.

"Looks like we really put that Frieza guy…," She gave herself a dramatic pause as Vegeta already started to feel in pain, "…on _i_ -" before she could finish her pun, a beam of energy passed through Goku's body. His body went limp as he fell forward, landing into the water and sinking. Yang and Vegeta looked in horror as they couldn't believe their eyes. They tuned around to see their worst nightmare. Atop a rock formation, pointing down were Goku once stood, was then tyrant they thought was dead.

"Frieza!?" Vegeta and Yang said in fear. Frieza smiled as he adjusted his aim. Another beam fired from his fingertip that headed towards Yang. She felt paralyzed in feel, unable to move. Right before the beam could reach her, she is pushed out the way. She looked to see it was Vegeta who saved her life, but the death beam headed towards him now. It penetrated though his heart, causing the saiyan prince to cough up blood. Once the beam faded, his body fell forward onto the ground. Yang looked at his body with blood pooling around it.

"Vegeta?" Yang said in a depressed tone, "Why did you do that? We were even now," Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to move his body, "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Vegeta always was making the wrong choices. His biggest one was disobeying me." Frieza answered, Yang suddenly stopped crying, "However, saving you is a close second," The tyrant added on, Yang stood back up, looking at the ground, "I wanted to take away every person he cared about again," Frieza said as Yang's hair began to body began to glow with a yellow aura, "So that when I killed him, he would remember why he feared me for the rest of his eternity in Hell." He said with a smile as he aimed at Yang, the blond girl's hair began to glow violently. Her fist became clenched so tight that blood started to drip from her fingers.

"You…" Yang said in a voice seething with rage.

"What? You'll kill me?" Frieza said as energy built in his finger, "You make the worst jokes." A death beam is fired from his fingertip at the end of his sentence. Yang looked towards the beam with her red eyes. She punched the death beam out of the way to Frieza's shock, "What!?" Frieza said.

"I was wrong," Yang replied to Friza's confusion, "You are able to piss me off even more," Her aura erupted out around her as she glared at Frieza, "I don't want to just kill you now, I want to you to suffer for all the pain you caused, and I'm going to avenge all the people you have killed." Suddenly, she vanished to Frieza. He looked in confusion shock until Yang reappeared in front of him, her arm reeled back. She punched the tyrant in the face, sending him flying across the ocean to anther island. He crashed into a mountain side with the rocks falling on him. After a few seconds he emerges from the rubble. He looks back to the island he was once on in a rage, his eyes bloodshot.

"How? What caused this sudden power increase?" Frieza thought. Yang was flying towards him with rage in her eyes, "What are you?" Yang smiled when she heard that question.

"I was a Huntress in training on Remnant." Yang replied as she powered up, "But now, you can call me a _Super Saiyang_." Yang took a fighting stance as the Frieza was seething with anger.

 **AN: I know that pun was already used, but the situation was too perfect not to say that line. Will Yang be able to beat Frieza? Are these the two only left alive on the planet? What will become of Planet Namek at the end of this fight? Will the dead come back to life? Will a wish be made from an eternal dragon? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Quick power level update and clarification. Frieza in his final form was 3,000,000 (1% power). I'm going off of his character to say that he wasn't lying on the one present comment. The spirit bomb was the equivalent of 200,000,000 power level attack, so he rose his power level to survive that attack. This new form Yang is in now is an evolution of her semblance after witnessing the death of Vegeta. Similar to her normal mode with glowing hair, expect her power is multiplied by an insane level and can be triggered without the need to sustain physical damage first. It's basically super saiyan without her being a saiyan. Her semblance already acts so similar to the saiyan transformation. That's why I tried to explain in the context this story that her the trait in her head is her semblance. Her semblance is what makes her as close to a saiyan in this story without rewriting her backstory or doing something unexplained. That was what I choose to do when writing this story, I hope that make sense.**


	19. Chapter 19 - End of an Ark

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next, extra-long chapter here. I know I said that it would be awhile before the next chapter, but I know a lot of people were unhappy with how the last one ended. So rather than making everyone wait or changing that chapter, I sat down for a long time to write this chapter. I know at time I deviate from the main story events and changed power levels for my storyline, but I do love the story of DBZ. It is what I grew up with and what I value in shows I watch toady as my standard for storytelling. I also enjoyed the idea of Yang from RWBY interacting with these characters, fighting them or making friends with certain ones. Writing this story is the best way for me to show others the ideas that made me happy. I hope this helps understand who I am and why I wrote this story the way I did. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 19 – End of an Ark**

Frieza gritted his teeth as he unleashed a death beam barrage. Yang responded by arched one arm back. Her aura built in the hand as she thrusted it in the direction of the tyrant. A large yellow energy wave erupted from the palm. The energy wave tore through the barrage as Frieza began to panic.

They tyrant ascended to avoid the energy wave. He took a sigh of relief before turning back to Yang. However, the blond girl was gone. He scoured the area, unable to find her. Suddenly, Yang reappeared in front of him and punched the tyrant in the side of the face. Frieza screams in pain as he was jettisoned across the sky. Yang vanishes and reappears in the direction Frieza was heading. She clenched her right fist as she waited for Frieza got close. At the last second, she punched him in the center of his chest. The tyrant coughs up a large amount of his blood as Yang's right fist glowed with a radiant aura. She screamed as she sent the tyrant flew back with a burning energy ball erupting from her right hand. After Frieza travel a few meters away, the energy ball exploded.

Yang looked at the smoke cloud from the explosion. She took a more relaxed stance, but her body was still radiating a violent aura and her eyes were still a fiery red. she looked at the smoke clearing to reveal the tyrant was still alive. His breathing was heavy with numerous cuts and small wounds all over his body. His eyes were even more blood shoot as he glared at Yang.

"You! How dare you damage me like this!" Frieza said as Yang replied by starring back. She takes as fighting pose as Frieza gritted his teeth even harder, "That's it! I'm ending this now!" The tyrant replied as he lifted both hands over his head a foot apart from each other. A ball of purple and black energy radiated violently as he smiles. He got ready to throw it as Yang was ready to hit it back.

However, to Yang surprise, the tyrant threw the ball of energy towards planet. It struck the surface of the planet and created an explosion and blinding flash of light. Yang closes her eyes and shielded herself form the light. The light created was large enough to cover a large chunk of the planet's surface. After a minute, the light faded and Yang opened her eyes, she looked in awe at the gaping hole in the planet Namek from that attack. She could only see a black void. She turned to Frieza who was laughing manically.

"I just hit the core with my attack. Soon, the whole planet will explode." The tyrant said, "Unlike you, I can survive the vacuum of space." Frieza smiled, "I just won this fight."

"So then I'll kill you before the planet blows up. Then get in my pod to escape the explosion." Yang replied as she took a fighting stance. Frieza laughed as he clenched his fist.

"You won't be able to, I'm only using seventy-five percent of my full power now." Frieza replied, "At one hundred present, you have no chance."

"Want to bet?" Yang said with a smile.

 _Meanwhile._

Near the island wear the dead prince body laid, bubbles appeared near the shore, an arm reaches out of the water and reaches for the land. It was Goku, with his other hand over the hole in his chest. Body was pouring out the back of his wound and out his mouth. Once he got to the surface, he reached to his side to grab a small wet bag. He laid on his back and shook the bag as over his mouth, causing a small green bean to fall out. He ate the bean as he closed his eyes from the pain. Once he opened them, his wound completely healed. He stated to stand up and took deep breath.

"Damn it, how could I be so carless." Goku said as he looked around the area, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, he looked in shock as he saw Vegeta on the ground. he knelt down to confirm his what he thought. The prince of all saiyans was dead.

"Vegeta…" Goku said as he looked down at the prince's lifeless eyes. "You are the reason I'm here. You killed my friends and threatened the safety of my planet." He said as he placed one of his hands over Vegeta's eyes, "But you didn't deserve a death like this." He closed Vegeta's eyes and got up he looked into the distance.

"I can sense to people fighting. My guess is Yang trying to end this herself." Goku powered up, "I need to help her." Just before he could take off, the whole planet shock. Goku looked in confusion. "What was that!?"

"Goku!?" A voice in the saiyan form earth said.

"King Kia!" Goku said.

"Goku! You need to listen to me, the planet is about to explode!"

"WHAT!?" Goku said in shock, "What did I miss?"

"The girl has transformed after Vegeta saved her. Her new power is rivaling that of Frieza's. He panicked and attacked the planet itself. You don't have much time!" King Kia answered.

"What do I do?" Goku replied as a new voice entered his head.

"King Kia? Goku?" An older man voice said.

"Kami!" Goku and King Kia answered in at the same time.

"Thank goodness, I wanted to let the two of you know that Mr. Popo has collected the seven Earth dragon balls." Kami said, "He is ready to grant a wish to the eternal dragon."

"Really, That's amazing." Goku said in overjoy, "Thanks Kami and Mr. Popo!" His expression turned to inquiry, "But what do we wish for?"

"I have a plan." King Kia said in confidence.

 _Back to the fight._

Frieza screamed as his muscles bulked up. The weather has become chaotic. Storms and tornados appeared over the planet as Frieza contained to scream. The ocean wavers became violent as the harsh wind blew. Yang looked on as she maintained a fighting stance. Once he finished screaming, he glared at Yang with a sadistic smile.

"This is one hundred present of my full power," The tyrant said while yang looked at him with no emotion, "Now, if I had to guess, this planet will blow in just-" Frieza was saying but was cut off by Yang, who appeared in front for him and punched him in the face again. The tyrant looked in anger as the blond girl glared at him.

"Are you done talking now?" Yang said in a fed-up voice, "Because I think it's time I finish this now." Frieza growled as he charged at Yang. He was unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks as Yang was blocking. She sees and opening and tries to punch the tyrant in the face again. However, Frieza caught her fist. He dragged the blond girl towards the nearest island and slammed her body against the ground.

Yang pulled her arm away from Frieza's grasp and punched him in the face. Frieza backed up in pain, but quickly retorted with a punch towards Yang's face. The blond girl took the hit and few back a few feet. She then glared back at Frieza with her red eyes. Her body glowed more violently with her aura as Frieza's glowed with a purple light. The two rushed each other, their right forearms collided. The impact caused a mixture of energy, causing an explosion.

The smoke cloud created covered the island. The two ascended as the glared at each other. Both had their teeth grit and got ready to charge again. Suddenly, the sky turned pitch black. Yang and Frieza looked in confusion at the sky.

"The climate is changing more rapidly than I thought." Frieza thought, "I need to end this quickly and get off this soon to be gone rock."

"Why does this look familiar?" Yang thought as she looked around. Suddenly, Frieza charged her and punched her in the stomach. The tyrant then unleashed a volley of punches and kicks on the blond girl. He ended the assault by punching her into the mountain of a nearby island. The tyrant giggled as he looked at the unmoving rubble. However, Yang erupted from the rocks, glaring at Frieza. Blood poured from the top of her head over her right eye. "I can't get distracted now," She thought as she took up a fighting stance, "I need focus if I want to win."

 _Meanwhile._

Vegeta laid on his back, the lifeless body remained still. However, his face suddenly twitched. His hand moved as he wiped his face. He opened his eyes to see Goku looking down at him.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he stated to get up. He placed his hand over this body where he was shot. To his astonishment, the wound was healed. The prince turned the sound of someone else getting up. He turned to find it was Dende, who was looking at his body in disbelief. He and the child namekian were back in the world of the living. The both looked up to see not only Goku, But the dragon Porunga, "What's going on here?" They both said.

"Hey guys," Goku said in an upbeat tone before giving a serious look, "Listen, I don't have much time to explain. A wish was made on the dragon balls form Earth to bring back everyone killed by the actions of Frieza. But this planet is about to explode." Goku turned to focus only on the child namekian, who notice the drastic weather change, "Dende, you need to make a wish on the dragon of this planet to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth, expect Frieza, Yang, and myself." He took a breath after speaking so quickly.

"What!? I understand leaving Frieza here, but why not you and Yang?" Dende asked.

"Yang is the strong enough now to match up to Frieza. she is the only on now that can beat him for good." Goku replied, "But I don't know if she will have the strength to get to off the planet with enough time. So I will help her with get off this planet safely."

"And you think I'm just going to sit back on another planet to wait and see?" Vegeta replied angrily.

"Vegeta," Goku looked at him with a serious tone of voice, "If the two of us don't have enough time to get off the planet. You're the only one that can protect Earth from Frieza or the next evil."

"I don't care at all about your planet." Vegeta replied.

"Please Vegeta, we don't have time to argue." Goku replied as Vegeta was still angry, "Yang is fighting Frieza with everything she has. The power boosts she got is the result of seeing you sacrificing your life to save hers. She is trying to avenge everyone that Frieza has killed herself now." Goku continued as Vegeta looked in shock, "Let her be the one to end this and wait for her and me to return, I'm begging you."

Vegeta turned away from Goku, "Fine. Do your idiotic plan. If you fail and Frieza comes to Earth, it would be a pleasure to murder that tyrant." Goku let out a sigh of relief as Vegeta turned back with a smile, "However, once you get back to Earth, you and I will fight to determine the strongest saiyan."

Goku smiled before he nodded. He them looked to Dende, "When you get to Earth, find a person named Bulma. She will take care your people." Dende nodded. The child namekian faced the dragon. He spoke to Porunga and made the wish. The dragon's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, a white light appeared around Vegeta, in a flash the saiyan prince disappeared. Dende turned to look at Goku.

"Please don't let Yang die!" Dende pleaded before he vanished.

"I won't" Goku said as he saw the dragon vanish and the dragon ball's fly off into space. Goku closed his eyes and focused, only feeling two other presences, "Look like it worked." The saiyan form earth turned to the direction the two powers came from. He powered up and flew off into the distance.

 _Back to the fight._

Frieza held up his hands in an open palm. A red lighting came from his palms as a purple energy disk was created in each hand. Frieza launched the attacks at Yang. She flew off into the distance as the two disks tracked her. She looked back in worry as the death saucers were closing in. Frieza stood on the ground with his hands controlling the attack.

"You can't escape the inevitable!" Frieza said as he increased the speed of the disks. They caught up to Yang and buzzed right passed her. One cutting into her left arm, the other cutting off a large chunk of her hair.

Yang descended to the ground near Frieza. The red in her eyes matched the blood. She gritted her teeth as she waited for one of the death saucers to get close. At the last second, she dodges the attack and punched the center of the disk. The attack shattered and faded away. Yang looked at the other disk fast approaching. Her aura around one of her hands glowed as she attempted to catch the energy disk. She flinched in pain as she worries the attack would carve through her hand. Before that could happen, she tossed the attack like a Frisbee towards the tyrant.

Frieza looks in panic as he couldn't redirect the attack. He dodged to avoid the hit, but took his eyes off of the blond girl. When he turned back, Yang was in front of him. She delivered an uppercut on the tyrant's chin. Frieza spits up his blood as Yang continued with a punch to the gut. The tyrant is sent flying back, crashing into rock before he recovered. Yang look towards him with heavy breathing. She struggles to stand as her hair's glowing begins to fade. Her left arm was limp to her side.

"This is it," Frieza said as his body formed a dark pink ball of energy around him, "You have breathed your last now!" Frieza dived himself towards Yang. His body stretched with his fist pointed towards the blond girl. Yang built up energy in her right hand. Unleashed a large beam of yellow energy towards the tyrant. The beam collided with the energy ball keep the tyrant in place. He could only inch towards the blond girl. Yang whole body glowed with her aura as she pumped more energy into the attack.

Frieza noticed quickly a frontal assault wasn't working. He quick escaped the beam as curved his attack heading directly for Yang's right side. He smiles at his imminent victory, until Yang turned her gaze towards him. She raised her left arm as she screamed, unleashing another beam of energy from her other hand, Frieza looked back in shock as he was pushed back. He eventually stopped himself and got ready to get out of the way. However, Yang moved her other arm to both point at the tyrant. The two beams merged in her hands. The beam grew to an enormous size as Yang continued to scream.

"NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza shouted at he was pushed back by the blast wave. His body became enveloped by the attack and carried into the distance. The beam continued to collide with another island, exploding on impact. Yang fell back from the shockwave and laid on the back. Her body remained stopped glowing as breathing became the only action she could do.

"It's over now." Yang said as she looked to the sky. Her eyes changed back to lilac as she gave a weak smile. Her eyes slowly close as the world around her crumbles. A fissure spits the island, with Yang about to fall into a chasm. At the bottom was a river of lava with the blond girl's body ready to fall. Just before her fate was sealed, Goku grabbed her right arm. She pulled the blond girl to safety.

"I got you!" He said as he looked at her, realizing she was asleep. He took a sigh of relief and flew off into the distance, "Good job."

The planet's conditioned worsened as Goku searched for his ship. He eventually found it still intact. Rushing in, he secured Yang to a set as he readied the control panel, "Alright, time to get off this pl-" Goku was saying until he sensed something, "That can't be, there's no way."

Outside the ship was a seething with rage Frieza. He looked at the ship with bloodshot eyes, "How rude! You have humiliated me for the last time!" He said as he saw the ship ascend. The tyrant clenched his fist as reeled his arm back, "You will die by my hands!" Frieza yelled before he unleashed as large beam of energy. The beam headed towards the ship with a large explosion occurring on impact. The tyrant smiled and laughed, until the ship rose form the smoke undamaged, "What!?" The tyrant said as the ship flew in to space. As the smoke cleared, in the center of the sky is stood the person who took the attack. It was Goku, his Gi was damaged as he was in a blocking stance. He looked up to see the ship safely away before looking to Frieza.

"You don't know when to quit, Frieza." Goku said, "You could have left this planet safely and we wouldn't have been none the wiser."

"I will never quit! I will never lose! I'm the most powerful being in the universe!" Frieza replied in a rage. Goku looked down in silence and disappointment.

"All you are…is a fool." Goku said as he took up a fighting stance.

 _In space._

An intercom screen appeared before the unconscious Yang. "Goku? Goku!?" a voice said as Yang wake up, her eyes barley opening. The screen on the intercom showed a woman with light greenish blue hair, it was Bulma, "Goku!? The ship just took off; I know you're there." She said.

"Goku?" Yang barley could say as the woman noticed the blond girl in the chair.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked, "Where's Goku?" Yang had a look of confusion as she wondered where she was. She looked out the glass window of the ship to see small planet in the distance. However, the planet was not there for long as it exploded in a flash. Yang's mind went a mile a minute as she realized what has happened.

"What happened! Where is Goku!" Bulma demanded to know.

"The planet just exploded." Yang said as her consciousness faded. She passed out as Bulma continued to ask questions.

 _One week later._

Yang eyes twitched open. She opened them slowly to find herself laying in a bed, her wounds bandaged. She looked around in confusion. she noticed the woman from the intercom sitting next to her, drinking coffee as she read a newspaper.

"You're finally up now," The woman said, "I forgot to say my name before. I'm Bulma."

"I…what?" Yang said as she struggled to sit up.

"You have been asleep for about week now. I moved you here from the ship after you landed." Bulma said as she put the coffee and paper down, "Goku was the one that put you on the ship, but stayed back to fight Frieza. That's when the planet exploded."

"He's died?" Yang said in depression, feeling to was partly her fault for him having to stay back.

"Don't worry about it," Bulma said in a joyful tone as she poured a cup of coffee, "We can wish him back to life with the namekian dragon balls."

"What!?" Yang said.

"Yeah, the namekians are living at my place until they can wish for another planet." Bulma said as she passed Yang a cup of coffee, "Do you want cream?" Yang slowly nodded as she tried to process everything. Bulma walk to get the cream when she remembered something, "Also that cute guy with the spiked hair left in that the space ship you came here in."

"Vegeta's alive!?" Yang said in shock.

"Yeah, he was brought back to life along with the namekians." Bulma said as she walked over with the cream, "He mentioned something about training before coming back." She passed Yang the cream, "He also said 'She proved her skill as a warrior, we're even now.' Something like that." Bulma said, she tried to imitate Vegeta when quoting him. Yang smiled as she took the cream. She poured it into her coffee while Bulma sat down, "You must have had a crazy experience on Namek." Bulma said as Yang saw an opportunity.

"It was _out of this world_." Yang said before taking a sip with Bulma looking at her in confusion.

 _Four months later._

The seven large namekian dragon balls gathered in the back lawn of the capsule corporation building. Dende summons the dragon with his entire race behind him. Next to Dende was Yang, who was wearing clothes similar to what she wore when she came to this world. She had asked Bulma to custom design them for her. Next to her was Bulma, along with Krillin and Gohan. The sky darkened as Porunga reappeared.

"State your wishes." The dragon said in a language that everyone could understand.

"For our three wishes, Bring Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu back to life." Dende said with Bulma looking over to the child namekian.

"They have been dead for longer, Goku can wait a little bit." Bulma said. The dragon's eyes glowed. Suddenly, three people appeared before the group. One was a bald man with three eyes, a small man with pale white skin, and a man with long black hair and a scar on his face. Krillin and Gohan cheered as they ran over to the three, hugging them and crying tears of joy. Yang smiled in empathy but didn't know anyone of these people.

 _Another four months later._

The dragon balls reassumed and the Porunga reappeared before the same people as before. Yang looked in anticipation as she waited to see Goku come back to life.

"State your wishes." The dragon repeated like before.

"Porunga, for our first wish. Bring Son Goku back to life." Dende said. The dragon's eyes glowed, but nothing happened.

"I can't do that." Porunga replied.

"Come again?" Yang said in confusion.

"He is still alive, on another planet." The dragon said.

"If that's the case, wish him here?" Bulma suggested. The dragon's eyes glowed, but nothing happened again.

"He won't come back, not yet at least." The dragon replied.

"Are you serious with this?" Yang said. Suddenly, she had an idea, "Can we at least talk with him telepathically for a little bit to answerer some questions." The dragon's eyes glowed for the third time. A dead silence filled the area before someone spoke up.

"Hey guys." A voice sounded like Goku is heard.

"Goku!" All his friends said.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"How are you guys talking to me, I don't hear King Kia anywhere?" Goku replied.

"We used the dragon to contact you." Dende said.

"We made a wish to bring you back to life, but it failed." Yang said, "How are you alive?"

"Oh that, funny story," Goku said in a lighthearted tone, "I was fighting Frieza with the planet about to explode. I would have lost the fight if I something in me didn't _change_."

"Change, what do you mean?" Yang asked. She heard the sound of a slight giggle from Goku.

"You would have to see it to believe it." Goku answered.

"But how did you get off the planet before it exploded?" Bulma asked.

"I found one of the saiyan pods and took off with seconds too spare." Goku answered, "I landed on another planet and am in the middle of some training. Just give me a little time to finish up here and then I will come home." Everyone was speechless for a few seconds.

"You promise to comeback." Yang said.

"Of course." Goku replied as all of his friends looked to one another, "I'd never forget about my friends."

"Typical Goku, always wanting to train." Krillin said.

"Come home soon Daddy." Gohan said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon." Goku said as the dragon looked down.

"State your next wish." The dragon said as Dende tuned to Yang. The blond girl knelt down to face the namekian child.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Yang said.

"Will you come and visit to see New Namek." Dende asked.

"Sure, I love to see your new planet or to just to see you." Yang said with a smile. Suddenly, Dende hugged Yang. She felt his tears on her shoulder as she hugged him back, "It's always hard to say goodbye, but I know we'll see each other again." Yang said as she let go of Dende. The child namekian walked over to the dragon.

"Porunga, for our second wish. Make a new planet Namek. Then for our second wish, teleport the namekian back from old Namek to New Namek." Dende said, causing the dragon's eyes to glow. One but one the namekians vanished. Yang looked down at Dende and smiled. The child namekian smiled back before he was teleported.

"Your wishes have been granted." The dragon said before its whole body glowed and took to the sky. Yang looked up as the sky cleared up and the dragon vanished. Yang then turned around to see all the people that remained, all of Goku's friends. A silence filled the air for a little bit.

"Soooo….Is it still okay if I still live here." Yang asked Bulma.

"Yeah, I could use the company." Bulma said with a smile. Yang replied in kind as she felt she had a real home in her new world.

 **AN: There you have it, that is the end of the Frieza sage. Originally I wanted to end the story here (Yes, I know the irony in that statement). However, I do love writing this story and have ideas I really want to write for the next few sagas. So, after a little break form writing this story, I'll come back for the next saga. What will happen to Yang and our heroes? Who will come into play for the next ark? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also with regards to power levels. Since the show stopped using then at around this point, so will I. I'm still going to still have updates like this, but more of for new skills Yang acquires. Remember, she is the main character of this story. She is stronger than her character from RWBY and will get stronger over time. She'll be strong enough to contended with the insanely powerful people of DBZ because that is the story I want to tell in this style. I don't intend to overpower her, just give her a fair fight when she needs one. If I wanted to write the story with how strong she acutely is by comparison, she would have died in chapter two. However, I didn't write the story that way because it would have been boring for me to an uninteresting plotline in the underworld. I would have hated the story and stopped a long time ago. That's why I did this story the way I did, hope that makes sense.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Calm before the Strom

**AN: Hey everyone, here marks the start of the new saga in this story. Not much happens, but the title is suggesting of a lot to come. This chapter made me laugh as I was writing it. I get to play off a couple character relationships and have a peaceful chapter after the last few chaotic ones. Thanks for all the support. If you have any suggestions or comments, just message me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 20 – Calm before the Strom**

 _Three months later._

Yang was relaxing in a chair on the balcony of the Capsule corporation building. She was seated at a table with Bulma across from her. Both had a type of beverage in their hands. The drink was mix of orange and yellow color, like that of a sunrise. Both looked up to the sky, waiting for something. Suddenly, a glimmer showed in the blue sky. Crashing down in the lawn need the two ladies was a large space ship with the same logo as the one on the building.

"Wow, you were right," Yang said before taking a sip from her drink, "He would run out of fuel today." She looked down see the hatch of the ship open. Walking out was the saiyan prince, Vegeta. Yang gave a slight smile as she looked down at him. However, not everyone was happy. A man with a scar over one of his eyes was running towards Vegeta.

"O Boy." The blond girl said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Looks like that Yamcha guy is going try and fight Vegeta." Yang told her.

"That idiot," Bulma said before drinking the rest of her beverage. She walked into the dome building with Yang following her. The made there way out the building to see the two guys arguing. Yamcha tried to stand tall but h was noticeable shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha said.

"I go where I want," Vegeta said in an intimidating tone, he walked forward as Yamcha backed up, "Do you have a problem with that?" The prince said as Yamcha couldn't respond due to fear.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted getting the attention of the two guys, "Yamcha, don't antagonize the guy that killed you before." She walked passed Yamcha. She then poked Vegeta in the chest, "And you need to take a shower. I could smell you from space." Bulma said before walking back towards the dome building. Vegeta made a slight scoff but followed the greenish blue haired woman. While walking, her passed by Yang.

"Blondie." Vegeta said as he nodded.

"Hey Prince." Yang said before taking another sip of her drink. She walked over to Yamcha as Vegeta and Bulma walked into the building.

"I could have taken him." Yamcha said optimistically. Yang pated his back.

"Maybe one day." She said before going back into the Capsule corp. building. He followed her as the two made it to the balcony with Bulma reconvening with them. They heard the shower running. The three took a seat at the table. Abruptly, someone was flying towards them in the distance. He was a short bald man who had a look of panic, it was Krillin.

"Guys, I just sensed Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"We know, he's in the shower." Bulma said causing Krillin to look at her in disbelief, "Take a seat and relax, I'm going to mix another batch of drinks." She said before going back into the building. Krillin was still in awe as he looked at Yang and Yamcha sitting down. He landed and sat next to them.

"This is nuts," Yamcha said, "The guy that threated the entire planet is taking a shower now!"

"I've been through weirder situation," Yang said before she finished off her drink.

"Hey, didn't you say you trained with him for a month?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"Well," Krillin said as he tried to find the best way to phase his thought, "Do you know if he's going to try and kill us all." Yang took a second to ponder that question, stressing out the two guys.

"…No." Yang said as Bulma walked in she carried a couple of glasses and a blender with the same mixed drink as before.

"I agree with Yang," Bulma said as she sat on the edge of the railing, "He seems nice."

"How can you tell?" Yamcha asked.

"Woman's intuition." Bulma said with a smile. Yang smiled as she poured herself another drink.

"That's dumb." Yamcha replied.

"And you wonder while you're single." Yang said before she took a sip. Yamcha looked at the blond girl angrily.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask this." Krillin said abruptly as he looked to Yang, "Are you and him a _thing_." Yang spited out part of her drink, the fluids landing on Yamcha's face.

"NO!" Yang abruptly replied.

"Then, what are the two of you?" Bulma inquired. Yang took a second to find the best way to phase it.

"He's like a friend," Yang said as she remembered all the times Vegeta helped her out, taught her things, saved her life. However, she remembered all the times, he threatened her life, punched her in the gut, and shot a hole through her body, "But he's also a huge prick." She said before taking another drink.

"So you're signal also?" Yamcha said as he wiped his face.

"Yes," Yang said with a smile to Yamcha, "But you're not my type." She then turned to Krillin, "Neither are you."

"How did you know I was signal?" Krillin asked.

"Woman's intuition." Yang said with a smile, "But you're a nice. I know you'll find someone someday." The group scared a small laugh. Suddenly, the sound of the shower stopped. They then heard with the sound of Vegeta screaming in horror.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted, "Where's my armor!"

"It's in the washer, I left you a change of clothes!" greenish blue haired woman shouted back, "And I have a name, it's Bulma!"

"These clothes! Are they for a man or woman!?" Vegeta continued to shout back, "I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower!"

"Come on Prince," Yang shouted back, "It can't look that bad?" Silence went over the area for a few seconds. Slowly coming into view was Vegeta in his new outfit. He wore a bright pink shirt, yellow pants, and dark green shoes. His teeth were grit in anger. Yang tried her best not to burst into laughter, "See...not bad at all…I like the color of your paHAHAHAHAHA!" She tried to say in a serious tone but could not hold it any longer near the end.

"Silence or I'll blow up this planet!" Vegeta said causing Krillin and Yamcha to panic. Yang dried the tears from her eyes as Bulma pours a new cup.

"Clam down, it's only a pink shirt." Bulma said as she passed him the cup full of the drink, "Here, drink this."

"What is this?" Vegeta said as he looked at the beverage.

"A strawberry sunrise." Yang said. Vegeta looked at the drink before taking a small sip. His eyes lighted up at the flavor, prompting him to drink more.

"Good, right." Yang said with a smile.

"…Shut up." Vegeta said as he sat down, "Where's Kakarot?"

"He's still not back yet," Bulma answered.

"We are you going to do when he gets back?" Krillin asked with slight anger in his voice.

"We are going to find out who really is the strongest saiyan is." Vegeta said.

"Well he is the one that beat Frieza in the end." Yang commented before talking a sip of her drink. Vegeta turned to give her an angry look. She finished her sip and gave Vegeta a smug look, "Hey, I'm just _saiyan_." Yang said causing Vegeta to grown.

Suddenly, Yamcha and Krillin looked to the sky. The two went into a cold sweat as they had a look of horror. The turned to each other.

"Did you sense that?" Yamcha asked.

"What? Is it Goku?" Bulma asked.

"No, it's someone strong." Krillin said, "But someone pure evil."

"There's not just one person either," Yamcha added on, "There someone else who is almost just as strong, and a bunch of small power level. Like a small army."

"Who could that be?" Yang asked as Vegeta got up. He slammed his fist on the table, witched knocked over the drinks.

"There's only one person that could be, and it means that idiot, Kakarot did fail on Namek," Vegeta said as a line of sweat ran down his face, "Frieza's still alive."

 **AN: You know, I should feel bad for Yamcha. But I don't. Is it really Frieza who has returned? If so, who will defeat him with Goku still gone? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Photo Beyond Time

**AN: Hey everyone, got another chapter here. Thank you so much for all the support. This story hand now reached OVER 9,000 views. This chapter has a lot of content that will lead into a part of the story I have been wanting to write for a long time now.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 21 – The Photo Beyond Time**

Over a rock range in the middle of nowhere, Yang and Vegeta fly across the sky at an insane speed. They lead the way with Krillin and Yamcha following. Vegeta slowly descends as they land near a clearing.

"So, what's the plan?" Yang asked the prince. He looked to sky with a line of sweat down his face.

"They there are two with high levels powers and a bunch of small one. Then its Frieza, King Cold, and his army." Vegeta replied.

"King Cold?" The blond girl inquired.

"Frieza's father." Vegeta replied. He looked over the sky to find where the ship was.

"He has a dad?" Yamcha asked. Suddenly, another duo landed near the group. A man with three eyes and a small man with pale white skin and red cheeks

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin said in joy. However, Tien didn't have a happy look on his face.

"Did you guys sense that?" Tien replied to the group. He gave a look full of hatred towards Vegeta, "And he is here to?" he said as he looked at the prince. Vegeta knew he was being turned about and gave the three eyed man a glare back.

"I don't think you can win in a starring contest with this guy." Yang said to Vegeta with a slight smile. The prince scoffed as he looked away. Yang looked around to see where spaceship was coming in.

However, she noticed something else, rather someone else. Standing on a small plateau of rocks was a namekian wearing purple clothes, a white cape, and a turban. Yang looked at the person face and recognized it from somewhere before.

"Nail!" Yang said as she waved to the namekian. The rest of the Z warriors looked in confusion as the namekian ignored her, "Hey Nail, how did you get here?" She continued to try and get his attention as Krillin walked up to the blond-haired girl, "Nail, why are you ignoring me?"

"His name is not Nail, it's Piccolo." Krillin said to Yang.

"But he looks the exact same Nail." Yang said as Krillin didn't know how to respond. She turned back to Piccolo, "Sorry, thought you were someone else." She said as Piccolo seemed to ignore her, "I like your cape."

Suddenly, Piccolo turned to face everyone, "He's coming!" He screamed as a space ship came into view. The ship flew across the sky and descend almost a mile away in mountain range. The warriors look in terror as the evil power levels have gotten so close. However, Yang was the only one not as afraid.

"Come on guys, He's not that strong." Yang said to the others, "I almost beat him last time."

"You don't understand, Frieza won't make the same mistakes as last time. He will not only be stronger, but has the backup of his army and his father." Vegeta responded, "You don't seem to have increased you power that much. Don't expect the same results."

"Alright Prince, I get it." Yang said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want to do?" Vegeta waited a second before all the looked to him.

"We suppress our power level and sneak up on the tyrant and his father." Vegeta said. The group went silent as the considered their options.

"That might work." Yamcha commented.

"Wow Prince, I didn't expect that plan to come from you." Yang said with smile.

"Shut up!" He said as he started walking towards were the space ship landed. The others followed him as they knew that was best course of action. Yang stated to follow them, but stopped as she heard a jet engine. She looked to the sky to see Bulma in an aircraft.

"Bulma!?" Yamcha said in shock as the greenish blue hair jumped out of the aircraft. She pressed a button on the airship, turning it into a capsule. Yang looked at the capsule in her hand, knowing she could comment on it, but decides not to.

"You guys never slow down." Bulma said in an annoyed tone, "If you think I'm going to miss out on seeing Frieza, you're wrong."

"But it's too dangerous for a girl to be here." Yamcha said. Suddenly, a hand tightly gripped his shoulder.

"You mind repeating that." Yang said to Yamcha, her eyes red as Yamcha looked in fear. Bulma smiled as she walked over to Yang. The blond girl let go of him as she and Bulma walked off to follow the others, her eyes back to normal. Yamcha was still paralyzed in fear before he stated walking again.

The group made their way to the though the mountain range, getting very close to the landing site. They were climbing the face of a cliff with Vegeta leads the group as Yamcha hangs in the back, sweat dripping down his face. He lagged as he stopped suddenly.

"Hey guys, I don't think I can go on anymore." Yamcha said, "I really don't want to die again."

"Then go back Capsule corp." Bulma shouted back, "But if Frieza blows up this planet, there'll be nowhere to hide." Yamcha was speechless as before he swallowed his fear and stated climbing again.

"So, you used to date that guy?" Yang asked Bulma.

"I was young and naïve." Bulma replied, "You want him, he's all yours." Yang looked to her in skepticism before the two shared a laugh, Yamcha looked up in confusion. "What about you, know anyone good for me?" Bulma asked Yang.

"Hmmm." Yang thought she looked up. She noted the writing on the back of Vegeta's shirt, it read _Bad Man_ , "How about the Prince?"

"Him?" Bulma asked.

"What you don't want to be a princess?" Yang said as Bulma thought about her options.

The two made it to the top as the others looked to the sky. Yang looked up also to see two dots. One looked significantly brighter than the other. It looked like two people were fighting in the sky. Suddenly, one of the dots turned into a bunch of smaller dots. The Z fighters looked in shock as they felt one of the power levels vanish. Before anyone could speak, a large blast of yellow energy blow away the smaller dots.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"We sensed another stronger power level appear, then the smaller power levels disappeared." Krillin replied still in shock, "But it isn't Goku's. Now one of the other power levels just vanished."

"That's a good thing, right?" Yang asked.

"But who is this new guy?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta clenched his fists and powered up.

"This is impossible, I demand answers!" Vegeta said as he blasted off to the sky.

"Wait!" Krillin yelled back but it too late. He gritted his teeth as he followed the prince.

"Hold on!" Yang said as she carried Bulma. She took off into the air to meet the others. They all reached to location no more than a minute later. All the warriors stood speechless in the key as they looked down.

The other evil power level vanished, with only the new stronger person remaining, who the group now could make out. It was a guy in his mid-teens with a sword on his back. He had a blue jacket with the Capsule corp. logo on it. He was radiating a yellow aura that matched his spiky hair. He raised one hand towards the spaceship and created an energy blast. The attack destroyed the spaceship, turning it into a burning pile of scrape. The teen let out a sigh of relief. His aura vanished as his hair changed from a blond to a pink. It also became less spiky and formed a bowl cut hairdo. He turned to the warriors with a smile.

"Hey everyone, Goku is going to be landing soon," He said to the shock of others, "Follow me!" The teen then blasted off into the distance. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he followed the boy with the other warriors following. Yang was still speechless at what she just witnessed. The group followed their mysterious alley until he started to descend to an open area. The teen turned to the group, "Goku should be here in three hours."

"Did you just kill Frieza?" Yang said as she put down Bulma.

"And his army?" Piccolo added.

"And his father?" Vegeta added on, still in disbelief.

"Yes." The teen said in a hesitant voice.

"How are you that strong?" Tien asked.

"What is your name?" Bulma asked.

"How do you know Goku?" Krillin asked.

"What was with your hair just then?" Yang asked.

"I can't answer any of those." The teen replied, he reached into his pocket to grab a capsule. He threw it to the ground, creating an explosion of smoke that revealed a minifridge. He opened it up to show an assortment of canned beverages, "I just need you to trust me. In three hours, Goku will be here. Until then, I have drinks for everyone."

"Great, I could use something to drink." Bulma said as the others looked to her in shock. She turned to them, "Come on guys, he can't be that bad if he killed the tyrant of the universe, his father, and his army." The others were speechless as they didn't know how to respond. Bulma reached in to grab a can of beer. Krillin walked over to grab an orange soda. Soon the rest walked over, Yang looked in the fridge to find something she would like. The teen grabbed a can and passed it to her.

"Here." The teen said as Yang looked at the can.

"Hetap?" Yang respond as she did not recognize the brand.

"It's a soda," He responded. "This type taste exactly like a strawberry sunrise." Yang looked at the can with skepticism. She shrugged as she opened the can. After taking a sip, she knew he was right.

"This is great!" Yang said as she had a question come to her, "How did you know I liked that flavor?"

"I…guessed?" The teen responded with more hesitation than before.

 _Three hours later._

The group all sat against the rock as they waited. Some sat next to one another, while other were isolated from the group. The teen sat in the middle his eyes looking over Vegeta.

"What!?" Vegeta said in an irritated tone.

"Nothing…" The teen said as he looked away. Yang and Bulma looked at the teen in confusion. They both were trying to piece together who this person was.

"Any ideas?" Bulma asked.

"Nope." Yang replied, "You?"

"I don't why, but that that jacket looks familiar." Bulma replied, "He did that blond hair thingy. I thought you could only do that?"

"Well, my hair is already blond and doesn't go all spikey like his did." Yang said as she looked at the teen, "Still, how did he do that?"

Suddenly, Krillin looked to the sky. Followed by the other Z warriors. Yang looked up to see what resembled a saiyan pod come down from the sky. The pod crashed nearby their location with the group going to see who it was. As the dust cleared, the pod hatch opened. Walking out of it was the one man that put a smile on some many of the Z fighters faces.

"Hey guys." The saiyan from earth said with a smile.

"Goku!" Krillin said as he went up to hug his best friend. The others cheered, with exception of Vegeta, Piccolo, and the teen. He hugged his friend back as he reconvened with the others.

"How did you guys know I landing? I wanted it to be a surprise." Goku asked.

"This guy knew everything." Yang said as she patented the teen on the back. He looked in hesitation as he walked up to Goku.

"Uhhh. Who are you?" Goku asked to the shock of everyone else. They assumed if anyone knew him, it would be Goku.

"Goku, this guy killed Frieza, he knew when and where you would land. How do you not know him!?" Krillin asked.

"I never meet him." Goku simply answered

"I need to talk with you, privately. It's very important." The teen said as he flew to the other side of the creator formed from the pod land. Goku nodded as he followed him to the confusion of everyone else. Yang and Bulma looked on to see the two having a conversation.

"I can't hear what they are saying." Bulma said.

"Me neither." Yang responded as she focused in on them. Suddenly, Goku's energy skipped very quickly. He screamed as his eyes turned a light green and hair spiked up and turned blond. All the Z fighters were in shock of his power as Vegeta looked in disbelief. He turned to Yang to see her speechless at what she was seeing Bulma looked to her to see she was in a state of catatonic shock.

"Yang?" Bulma asked, "How did he do that."

"I…I…I" Yang said as she still couldn't believe it, "I think I had too much to drink." Suddenly, the teen transformed the same way as before, matching the new hair color, eye color, and yellow aura. Yang sat down as she tried to rationalize everything. The teen began to attack Goku with his sword, while Goku blocked with one finger. Yang still couldn't believe what she was seeing, her whole world had changed more than before. After a few swings, the teen stopped attacking and powered down. Goku did the same with both turning back to normal. The two continuing their conversation for a few more minutes. At one moment, the teen pointed, causing Goku to fall back in shock.

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down!" Vegeta said as Piccolo also had a look of shock.

"Thank you, Prince Obvious." Yang slowly stood back up as Bulma felt she heard her own name spoken. The conversation continued. Eventually, the teen handed Goku something. The teen then flew off as Goku reconvened with his friends.

"Goku, what was that?" Yang asked, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh that?" Goku said casually, "I think that's Super Saiyan."

"What!?" Everyone said at once.

"When?" Krillin asked.

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"Why does it rip off my move?" Yang asked.

"One at a time," Goku said as he felt overwhelmed, "Back when I was fighting Frieza, I was at my limit. I was about to lose. Then, Frieza said after he was finished with me, he would move onto Earth. I just snapped and turned into that form just now." Goku said as the other still were in awe, "After I beat him, I escaped Namek in a pod before the planet exploded. I landed on Planet Yardrat, where the people nursed me back to health." Yang looked on as she could believe that story, but still had trouble accepting the change in hair color.

"So what did you and that guy talk about?" Bulma asked.

"Well…." Goku said as she had trouble phrasing the answer.

"I overheard what you two talked about." Piccolo interrupted, Goku turned to the namekian in worry, "I won't say anything that would harm your friend. But we need to prepare."

"Well who is he?" Vegeta asked.

"He's from the future." Piccolo responded, "He came back to warn us about an attack. Three years from now, on May twelfth at 10:00am, on an island nine miles off south city. Two android will attack, killing just about everyone here and will go on to wipe out most of the population of Earth." Everyone looked in shock as Yang gritted her teeth.

"I have heard some crazy things in the last year. But this is where I draw the line!" Yang said as she looked to spot the teen. She barley saw him in the distance reach into his pocket, "I want some answers that make sense." She said before blasting off towards the teen. He turned in shock to see her. "Hey! You need to tell me who you are exactly! Right now!"

"I…I can't say. I'm sorry." The teen said as he tried to find something in his pocket. Yang grabbed his color with both hands, her eyes red.

"WHY? WHO ARE YOU!?" She yelled as the teen pulled out another capsule. However, something else fell out also. It was an old photo, around three years old. It landed near Yang's feet. She looked down in confusion as she picked up the photo, the anger in her eyes slowly faded as she examined the photo.

There were three people in the frame, all with a slight smile. One was an older woman with greenish blue hair and a dirty lab coat. She had both hands on a boy's shoulders. The boy resembled the teen, except his hair was parted differently and he looked a few years younger. But the person that caught Yang's attention the most, the one that had her hand shake, was a woman that resembled her. Her hair was around the same color and length. The eyes were a bright red, just like hers when she was anger. The woman wore a dark brown jacket and pants with a coattail over each side of her leg. She had had one fist clench while the other…

"Give me that!" The teen said as he snatched the photo out of Yang's hand. The blond girl looked to the teen in horror.

"You're really from the future." Yang said as she took a step back, "That was me in that photo." She said as she knew she only had one question now, "What happened to my right arm?"

The teen could not make eye contact, "...I'm sorry Yang." he said before he through the capsule, creating a smoke cloud that left an odd machine. The machine had a glass hatch that opened. It was yellow and dark blue. It stood on four long legs, one of which had the word hope written on it. He jumped into the machine as it became radiant in a white light. Yang reached out for the teen to stop, but the machine took to the sky and vanished in a flash. Bulma ran over to see Yang standing perfectly still.

"Yang!?" Bulma asked. The blond girl turned to her in shock.

"He knew my name." Yang said as she couldn't believe what she heard and saw. Her eyes slowly started to close as she passed out. Bulma caught her as the blond girl couldn't take what she had just learned

 **AN: There you have it; the future has a lot in stored for Yang and the rest of the Z fighters. How will Yang deal with what she has just learned? Who is this teen warrior exactly? How can our heroes prepare for the coming android threat? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22 - A New Mentor

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. I know the last one ended on a big cliffhanger with that photo. I plan to write a couple of intermediate chapters to explain exactly what happened. But first, I wanted to write a couple of chapters explaining Yang's training in the next three years. Also, I got a lot of people asking about who Yang have a relationship with. I do have someone in mind, that I feel would be a good match for her that still fits in the series without changing any other pairs. I don't want to spoil who it will be. All I will say now is it isn't going to be Yamcha.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 22 – A New Mentor**

Yang's eyes twitching in fear as she tosses and turns. They popped open as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her breath was sporadic as she grips her right arm, making sure it is still there. She looked around to see where she was, it was her bedroom at the Capsule corp. house. She got out of bed and walked out room, seeing Bulma walking down the hall.

"Morning." Bulma said in a lighthearted tone.

"What happened to me?" Yang said as she whipped the sweat from her forehead. Bulma didn't reply right away, she leads the blond girl to the kitchen. Yang sat down at the table . She poured herself and Yang a cup of coffee.

"You passed out after that guy left. I took you back here when everyone else was deciding what to do about the android attack." Bulma said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What did they say?" Yang replied.

"They're a bunch of fighters, so they agreed to train for three years for the attack." Bulma replied in some disappointment, "Everyone went their own ways, while some teamed up to train together." The greenish blue haired woman took another sip of her coffee, "What do you want to do?" Yang looked down at the cup of coffee, the image of that photo keep appearing in her head. How old was she in that photo? Why were her eyes red? Was that woman in the lab coat the same woman sitting across from her? What happened to her right arm? All questions and more passed through her head. She took a deep breath and exhaled before looking to Bulma.

"I think I'm going to train also." Yang answered.

"Somehow, I'd knew you would say that." Bulma said with a smile, "So what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet." Yang said before taking a sip of her coffee, "Where's the Prince?"

"He's in the space ship he came back in. My dad refueled the ship and increased the gravity multiplier. So, he's training at five hundred times gravity." Bulma replied as Yang spit some of her coffee.

"Is he insane!?" Yang asked, quickly realizing that was a rhetorical question, "Okay then, what about Goku?"

"He's training with Piccolo, but I can call him up." Bulma said as she picked up her phone. Yang nodded as Bulma hits one of her speed dial contacts before putting the phone to her ear, "…Hey Chi Chi, it's Bulma. I need to barrow Goku for a moment…thanks." She said before hanging up.

"How long till he-" Yang was saying until Goku suddenly appeared in front of her She fell out of chair in shock as she spilled the rest of her coffee. The saiyan from earth stood with the pointer and middle finger of one hand on his forehead.

"Hey Bulma." He said relaxed his posture and smiled.

"Hey Goku, want some coffee?" Bulma asked.

"Nay, I don't like coffee." Goku replied, "What can I help you with?"

"Uhhh Goku." Yang said as she stood up, knowing she'll save the question for how he could teleport for later, "Can you train me?"

"Oh hey Yang, I didn't see you. Glad to see you're feeling better." Goku said as he turned to face the blond girl, "Of course, what do you want to learn?" Goku had a look of enthusiasm, "I can teach you Meteor Crash, The Solar Flare, the Kamehameha. Wait! I should take you to see Master Roshi, he could teach the same way taught me and Krillin." Goku said as his mind went back to happy memories of his past.

"Hang on Goku!" Bulma interrupted as she looked to the blond girl, "Yang, how old are you?"

"18." Yang said, knowing it has been out a year since she first got to this world.

"Goku you can't take her to Master Roshi!" Bulma said in an angry tone. The room went silent for a second as they tried to come up with a plan.

"What about that red thing you did on Namek or that gigantic ball that you made to try and take down Frieza." Yang asked as Goku placed one hand on his chin.

"You mean the Kaioken and Spirt Bomb, I could teach you those. But those are techniques best learned by the person that created them." Goku said.

"Well can I meet him?" Yang asked.

"I guess I could try to find him." Goku said as he extended his hand, "Take my hand." Yang grabbed one of Goku's hands while he places his middle and index finger on his forehead like before with his other hand. He had a look of concentration on his face before he made a slight smile, "Found him." He said before he and Yang vanished from Bulma's sight.

"Never a dull moment with him." Bulma said as she took another sip of coffee.

 _Otherworld._

Goku and Yang reappeared on a very small planet. The grass was green, but the sky was a bright orange. There was a white brick road with a red car next to a dome house. Yang let go of Goku as she felt odd, as though she felt pushed down to the planet by its gravity.

"Hey King Kai, I come to bring you a new student!" Goku shouted. The door to the house opened. Walking out was a short man with light blue skin. He had on black glasses, a black outfit, and a black cape that had two very long antennae. Behind the man was a monkey and a large grasshopper the looked out the doorway.

"Goku, how did you get here?" King Kai said in a nasally sounding voice.

"I learned Instant transmission while I was on Yardrat." Goku answered.

"Oh that, I could have taught you that if you asked." King Kai replied.

"Wait, can I learn that also?" Yang asked as she looked over to Goku. King Kai looked to her with a sudden realization.

"I remember you. You challenged Frieza on Namek." King Kai said as Goku smiled.

"This is Yang, she wants to learn the same things you taught me." Goku said as he places his fingers on his forehead again, "Hope it goes well, bye." He said before he vanished. A silence filled the area for a few seconds.

"So…. What's my first lesson?" Yang asked. King Kai examined his new student. He paced back and forth for a little while, to the blond girl's confusion. He stopped and stood a few feet away from Yang, his back to her.

"Before I can accept you as my student, my must pass a test." King Kai said as Yang clenched her fists, preparing for anything. He turned to face her with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "Your test is to make me laugh." Yang had a look of disbelief at what he just said. However, she grinned as she knew this was the easiest test of her life.

 **AN: There you have it, Yang has herself a new teacher. I think the two will get along quite well as master and student. What skills will Yang learn from King Kai? Will she be strong enough in only three years? What about the other Z fighters? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Cleaver Teachings

**AN: Hey everyone, I got another chapter here for you'll. Frist, I must apologize. I have noticed there has been a distinct lack of puns in this story lately. Now that King Kai has made his entrance; the flood gates have been reopened. I just love the dialogue I came up with for this chapter and how funny some scenes looked in my head.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 23 – Cleaver Teachings**

"You underestimate me." Yang said to King Kai as she crossed her arms, "I once did a theatrical performance about puns."

"Oh really?" King Kai replied.

"Yes," Yang said as she closed her eyes. She opened them with red eyes now, "It was just a _play on words_." The Kai tried to keep his mouth shut to hid his laughter. After a few seconds, he stopped struggling.

"You'll have to try better than that?" King Kai said smugly. Yang smiled as she relished the challenge.

"Okay, I have a question for you." The blond girl replied as King Kai prepared himself, "What's the definition of a will?" King Kai was confused. While all his previous students were dead, he didn't know the exact definition. Yang smiled as she saw the Kai try to get the answer, "Having a little trouble, I know a _dead giveaway_." Suddenly, King Kai got it. The muffled sounds of laughter are heard as the Kai put both hands over his mouth. "How about one more question?" Yang asked with King Kai nodding slightly, "What did the grape say when it got stepped on?"

"What?" King Kai said as he moved his hands away from his mouth, but not too far away. Yang's hair started to glow as she focused on her target.

"Nothing." Yang said as King Kai felt confused, where was the pun. Suddenly, Yang continued, "but it let out a little _whine_." The Kai felt the wave of laughter come to him more than before. He tried again to hold back his laughter, but was near his limit, Yang knew it was time to finish it. She hit her fist together once, creating an eruption of fire around her.

"This next one you have to promise to never tell Ruby, but I have a fear of roses." Yang said as King Kai wondered who Ruby was, "It's a real issue for me." She said, but was not done, "I'm not sure what it _stems_ from, but it's been a _thorn_ in my side for my entire life." The blond girl said as King Kai broke. The combo near the end was too much for him. He busted out in laughter as loud as he could. He fell to the ground and was rolling in joy as Yang stood victorious. After a few minutes, he stood back up, still wiping the tears form his eyes.

"Alright, you pass. I will start teaching you." He said with his face still sore from smiling.

"Awesome, what do I do first?" Yang asked as he eye color returned to normal and her hair became less radiant. King Kai turned around to face his house.

"Bubbles!" He called out, the monkey from before walked out of the house and towards the two. King Kai turned to face Yang, "This is my monkey Bubbles."

"Oo oo oo." Bubbles responded.

"What did he just say?" Yang said in confusion.

"He says you have nice hair." King Kai clarified.

"Ah thanks." Yang said as the money began to blush.

"You're first test is to catch Bubbles." King Kai said as he walked towards the house.

"That's it?" Yang asked as she looked at the monkey jump up and down.

"Oo oo." Bubbles said before running off in to the distance. He got a few meters away before looking to Yang, "Oo!"

"Alright, this should be a piece of cake." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. She rushed the monkey with her arms reached out towards him. However, as she got with a few inches, Bubbles ran away and avoid her. Yang lunges towards him, but missed. She continued to chase after the monkey.

"Oo oo oo oo?" Bubbles said as Yang tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know what you just said but you're starting to piss me of." Yang said before looking to see King Kai resting in a lounge chair.

"He asked if you noticed the gravity change?" The Kai clarified.

"Gravity change?" Yang said as she remembered the odd feeling she had when she got to this planet. She looked at her hand in confusion, as if it was being pulled to the ground.

"This planets gravity is ten times that of Earth's. Bubbles is used to it here and it took Goku almost forty days to catch him." King Kai said.

"Over a month to get this monkey!" Yang asked.

"Oo!" Bubbles confirmed. Yang gritted her teeth as she looked at the monkey jump up and down with ease. She charged towards the ape like before with the same results. She could not lay a finger on Bubbles.

 _Two weeks later._

Yang laid on her back on the grass. She was out of breath as Bubbles jumped in the distance. King Kai still rested on his chair as he watched Yang get up.

"You should have been got used to the gravity by now. How have you not captured Bubbles yet?" King Kai asked.

"I'm used to the gravity. But I'm good at fighting, not tag." Yang replied, "If this monkey would run towards me, I would have ended this challenge already." Suddenly an idea popped in her head, "How did Goku catch Bubbles."

"OO OO OO!" Bubbles shouted.

"I'm not tell, but it wouldn't help you anyway." The Kai responded to the blond girl, "You need to find your own way to complete this challenge. Use your mind instead your fists."

Yang sat back down her legs and arms crossed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her goal. She thought to herself, "Think Yang, what do monkeys like?" The answer came quickly to her, but she had no way to get one. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. Yang opened her eyes and pulled a fist full of grass.

"Hey!" King kai said as he saw her ruining his lawn. Yang got back up and ran towards the monkey. Bubbles ran away like before, leaving her in the dust. He looped around the small planet to avoid her but eventually stop.

"Oo?" Bubbles said as he could not find Yang. he slowly walked around as he made his way to the only tree on the planet. As he looked up into the leaves something caught his eye, something yellow and delicious. A banana. Bubbles looked in confusion, he did not know the tree grew this type of fruit.

Dinner time was soon approaching, but his stomach was already growling. He reached for the low hanging fruit. However, the banana pulling back into the leaves and vanished. Bubbles looked closer for his snack, but saw the face of Yang smiling back from at him in the leaves.

"OO!" the monkey screamed as he tried to run away, but the blond girl was to close. She grabbed his tail and had captured her prey.

"Finally!" Yang shouted as King Kai walked over.

"Well done, you caught Bubbles." Her mentor replied as Yang let go of the monkey.

"Oooo…" Bubbles said in a defeated tone. His mood lighted as Yang patted him on the head.

"How did you capture him?" King Kai asked.

Yang adjusted her hair to show him a part she tired with the blades of grass, "I thought, 'Monkeys like bananas.' but had no way to get one. Luckily, my hair could make for an easy substitute." The blond girl said as she removed the grass knots, "I had to act quick or Bubbles would have eaten a chunk of my hair."

"I can't believe he fell for that?" King Kai commented.

"OO!" Bubbles responded.

"What can I say," Yang said as she shrugged, "I guess it looked to _appealing_ to pass up." Her, King Kai, and even Bubbles shared a laugh for a few minutes.

"Now," King Kai said as he cleared his throat, "Are you ready for your next lesson?" Yang nodded with her eyes egger to see the next challenge.

 **AN: There's part 1 of Yang's training. I felt bad I skipped over her training with Vegeta before. So, I wanted to take some time with her lessons with King Kai. I wanted to show her learning the skills she will need for the coming fights. It means It will take a little longer than I thought to get to the android saga, but I feel this will result in a greater payoff in the end.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Returning to Form

**AN: Hey Everyone, got the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support and continuing to read. This one mainly me explaining Yang new form and how it affects her body. This is a very quick chapter, but leads to the return of a few interesting characters.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 24 – Returning to Form**

"Gregory!" King Kai yelled. Suddenly, a ball of light quickly approached the group. It stood at eye level to Yang. The light vanished to leave a cricket the size of her head. "This is Gregory. Your next test is to hit him."

"But I just met him." Yang commented, "he seems like a nice…cricket"

"Thank you, but you won't be able to hit, Blondie." Gregory said in a cocky tone. Yang's eyes went red as she glared at the bug.

"Okay, so what do I hit him with?" Yang said in a slightly angered tone. King Kai created a large hammer out of nowhere and handled it to Yang. Despite having two hands gripping the weapon, she was unable to lift the thing without struggling.

"To heavy?" Gregory asked.

"No," Yang said as she held hammer up higher, "Just not my style. This is more of Nora's thing."

"Who?" The cricket asked.

"Hey King Kai," Yang said ignoring the Gregory, "Can I get a different weapon?"

"Like what?" Her teacher replied.

"Something like gauntlets." The blond girl asked before looking to the cricket, "That's what I like to use to squash bugs."

"Hmmm." King Kai thought, "Alright." He said causing the hammer to vanish. On each of her wrist, a yellow gauntlet appeared. Yang smiled as she hit her fist together. However, her arms soon fell to the ground. "But each of the gauntlets weighs the same as that hammer." King Kai commented. Suddenly, a pair of braces appeared on her ankles to her confusion, "Those ankle braces will add more of a challenge. They also weigh the same as that hammer. So, this should take you a while." Her mentor walked way back to his chair, "Good luck."

Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to lift her arms. With all her might, she swung one arm towards Gregory. Easily, the cricket dodged as Yang struggled to stay on her feet after missing the hit. Gregory flew across the field to get some distance from Yang.

"Come on Blondie! You'll never get me at that rate!" He shouted from afar.

"Hey!" Yang shouted back, "You want to see something cool!?"

"Hmmm… Okay." Gregory replied. Yang smiled as she stated to become radiant. Her aura erupted from her body, causing the cricket to panic. King Kai looked to in shock as he hair glowed brighter. Yang lifted the writes on her arms with ease as she hit her fist together. She rushed towards Gregory. He tried to turned to run away from the blond girl, but he was too slow. Yang hit the cricket in the center of his bug face, sending him flying into the sky. He vanished as a glim of light in the distance as Yang smiled.

"Alright, that was quick." Yang said as she turned to King Kai, "What's next?"

"Yang, what is that form!?" King Kai asked, still in shock, "Could you always do this?"

"Well, kind of." Yang replied, "Before, I could only glow like this if I took enough damage in a fight. It the damage to make myself stronger. But when I fought Frieza, I turned into this form out of just pure rage at what that guy did."

"It look a lot like Goku's super saiyan." King Kai commented.

"But I did it first," Yang said in a cocky tone. Suddenly, her nose started to bleed. She whipped her nose to her confusion.

"Is that normal?" Her mentor asked.

"No." She said as she became lightheaded. Yang fell back on the ground as the light around her faded, "That's not supposed to happen." King Kai paced back and forth as Yang held her aching head. he had a lo of worry on his face.

"Yang, you shouldn't use that form that way anymore." King Kai suggested.

"What!?" Yang said, "Do you know what I went through to know how to do that?"

"Do you wish to die from that form!?" King Kai said causing Yang to become silent, "Your body reacts to the damage you take. It allows you to turn into that form when you are near death, as a last-ditch response to keep you alive."

"I guess?" Yang said, "But I have used that form before and never had this happen to me."

"Before, it was the normal way to use that form, with your body ready for the change." He replied, "Forcing the form on your own, without your body properly adjusting, is going to put a heavy stress on it. You are relying n your own life force to boost your strength rather than the damage you took in battle." He pointed to the girl, "If you want to continue your teachings with me. You must promise me never to use the form the wrong way again."

Yang looked at the stem expression on his face. She let out a sigh before answering, "Fine." She said before get up, "Are you going to ask Goku not to go super saiyan anymore."

"No, his transformation may look like yours, but his is very different for how it effects his body." King Kai replied as he put his hands behind his back.

"Lucky him." Yang said in a regretting tone of voice. The two looked to the sky in confusion, as if they are waiting for something. "Shouldn't Gregory have come back by now?" Yang asked.

"Give him a second." King Kai answered. The two waited for a few minutes with no return of the cricket. King Kai started to walk towards his house "I just going to start making dinner."

"Can I take off these weights?" Yang said as she followed him.

 _One month later._

Yang was standing in the grass field in a fighting stance. Her mind was focused as she began throwing punches in the air. She still had on the same weighted gauntlets, but now had grown more accustom to them in her training. King Kai was asleep in his relaxing chair, snoring. Bubbles was inside the house. Gregory still hadn't returned.

"OO OO!" Bubbles shouted from inside the house. Yang stopped what she was doing as King Kai woke up. Both looked to the house in confusion. Suddenly, the monkey was thrown out the house through the window. The blond girl caught the monkey and looked to him in worry. Bubbles eyes were spinning and his head was covered in burses.

"Bubbles! Who did this to you!?" Yang asked. The monkey used the last of his strength to point t the house. She gave the monkey to King Kai as she walked over the house. Yang peering in the window to see four unwelcome, but familiar faces eating all the food in the fridge. One was short, green, and had four eyes. Another was a large man with a red Mohawk. Another blue lizard like skin. The final on was short with bright red skin and white hair. Everyone wore a similar set of armor and had a halo over their heads.

"No, this can't be real?" Yang said as the four guys stopped eating. They turned and ran out the house. Yang turned to see the four began to pose.

"Recoome!" The Mohawk man said as he made a prissy pose.

"Burter!" The lizard man said as he made a running pose.

"Jeice!" The red skinned guy said as he made a pose while on his back. Sweat dripped down his face.

"Guldo!" The four-eyed alien said as he made a pose where he lifted one arm and one leg.

"And together we are," All four side in unison, "The Ginyu Force!" Yang was speechless as thought she would never meet these guys again.

 **AN: They are back and just as flamboyant as before. But where is Ginyu? How will Yang fair up against the foes from her past? How will they react to the person that sent them to the afterlife? Where is happened to Gregory? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Results of her Training

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. To me, this was cool chapter to have a payoff I have wanted to write for a while now. I like what I did with Yang's personality here and the humor in some of the dialogue.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 25 – Results of her Training**

"How!?" Yang said as she looked at the four Ginyu Force members, "All of you are supposed to be dead!"

"They are dead," King Kai said as he walked over to Yang. He took Bubbles from her and pointed to the top of Recoome's head, "Don't you see the halo?"

"Well, that doesn't answer my question?" Yang replied.

"They must have escaped hell and travel down Snake Way to get here." King Kai said as the Ginyu Force stopped posing, "I will take care of Bubbles and make dinner while you get these evil doers off my planet."

"Got it." Yang said as King Kai walked into his house.

"Don't ignore us," Burter replied, "It was thanks to our captain we are here. He provided a distraction for the rest of us to escape."

"But he couldn't join us," Jeice said as he pulled out a handkerchief from his armor to dry his tears, "He sacrificed his freedom for ours. A true hero."

"Wasn't he the one that killed you?" Yang commented.

"No, it was you that killed me!" Jeice said as he threw the handkerchief to the ground, "After we spent months in hell, some of the demons informed us of you training with the King Kai."

"So after we escaped. We traveled down the long Snake Way to get here and exact our revenge." Guldo said as he glared at Yang. Yang glared back with her eyes turning red, causing the four-eyed alien to back up in fear.

"Look, I'm sorry I killed you'll" Yang replied to all four, but not entirely meaning it, "But it was a life or death battle. You would have killed me if I didn't keep fighting."

"Yeah, you're right." Recoome added on.

"So," The blond girl said as she took up a fighting stance, a smile formed on her face, "Who's first for a rematch." The Four Ginyu force members all looked at each other and huddled up. Yang looked in confusion as he stance reacted. King. After a few seconds, The Ginyu Force all faced Yang.

"As second in command and, therefore, stand in leader." Jeice said as he and his comraded all took fighting stance, "I say we will fight you all at once. You will learn to fear the Ginyu Force."

As soon as his stand in leader stopped talking, Recoome charged towards Yang. The blond girl was ready to block until she noticed Guldo screaming. Suddenly, she couldn't move. Recoome landed a knee right in the center of Yang's face. She is sent flying into the air Yang regains a little control, but Burter appeared behind her. She knocked her back to the planet, creating a creator on impact. Jeice teleported next to his blue comrade as he glowed with a red aura. Burter glowed with a blue aura as the two merged.

"Purple comet attack!" Both said at the same time as they formed a purple energy vortex in the sky. The vortex unleashed a barrage of energy balled that bombarded Yang on the planet. After a few minutes, the assault stopped as Burter and Jeice separated from their combined attack. The two reconvened with Recoome and Guldo on the ground. The four looked victorious over the smoke, until the smoke stared to clear. Walking out of the crater was Yang, who barley had a scratch on her. The Ginyu Force looked in shock out how infective the attack was.

"But how?" Jeice said, "You shouldn't be this strong."

"You're right," Yang said as she started to take off her gauntlet weights. As they hit the ground, the sunk into the plant a few inches from the weight, "I'm actually much stronger." She said as she clenched her fist and began to power up. The planet began to shake as the Ginyu force looked in terror. "Now, how did he pronounce it?" Yang thought for a second, "Oh yah, Kaioken!" She said as her body was engulfed in a red aura. She rushed towards the Ginyu Force.

"Kaio Wha-" Recoome was saying until Yang punched him in the stomach. His mouth remained gaping open and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Yang punched him in the stomach again and sent him off the planet. He fell into the clouds below as the others couldn't believe it.

Burter tried to land a sucker punch on the blond girl. But Yang caught his hand and turn her gaze to him. Jeice tried to land a punch, but Yang caught his hand with her other hand. The red and blue Ginyu force members couldn't escape as she stared to spin. Guldo backed up so he wouldn't get his comrades. Yang let go of the two and sent them across the sky. They few for a few meters before stopping themselves. They tried to refocus on Yang, but she vanished.

Suddenly, Burter felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Yang behind him with a smile and a clenched fist. She punched the top of his head, launching him into the clouds below. Jeice and Guldo looked in horror as Yang turned to the remain two.

"Guldo!" Jeice called to the only other remaining member, "keep her still while I launch my crusher ball!" He said as Guldo thought for a second. He then ran off the planet and away from the fight. Passing through the clouds and leaving Jeice alone. The stand in leader turned to Yang with his teeth grit, "So, you think you have won?"

"Almost." Yang replied with a grin.

"I don't think so, you will know the real power of the Ginyu Fo-" Jeice was saying until Yang appeared in front of him landed a punch in the center of his face. He was knocked out cold as he fell to down into the clouds. Yang let out a sigh of relief as she felt the red aura around her dissipated. Her eye color returned to normal. She flew back to the house and walked into the kitchen. King Kai was making dinner while Bubbles rested on a couch.

"The monkey alright." Yang asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." King Kai said, "I have rice ready to congratulate you on your first successful use of the Kaioken."

"Cool, I'm starving." Yang said as she sat in a chair. "Those guys weren't much of a challenge."

"Not to you anymore," her mentor said as he gave her a serving of rice, "But you shouldn't have this type of overconfidence towards all your future foes."

"I know." Yang said before she stated eating.

"You have gotten a lot stronger than since you first arrived." King Kai said in a proud voice, "I think we can move onto some more of my other techniques. Or we can advance your training with the Kaioken."

"I will decide after I finish eating." Yang replied as she was eating the rice. Oddly, King Kai felt a sense of déjà vu.

 **AN: There you have it; Yang now knows how to use the Kaioken attack. Sadly, she does not become the new leader of the Ginyu Force. If she was, she would have renamed it to the** _ **Yangu Force**_ **and each member would exchange their poses for puns. That would be a force to be reckoned with. Now her training is advancing along nicely, but what of the others? What have they learned? Who is on his way to being born? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	26. Chapter 26 - A New Warrior is Born

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Especially this chapter, this one I have wanted to write for a while and came out perfectly in my mind. This is the last chapter before the start of the android saga. However, I do have a few chapter in mind to explore the alternate history story I want to explain first.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 26 – A New Warrior is Born**

 _Around two years later._

In the backyard of the Capsule Corp. house, nobody was around. There was a peaceful silence that filled the area. Only the sound of that could be heard was the birds chirping, civilians walking on the sidewalk, and the cars on the street. Suddenly, a few feet in the air, Yang appeared. She stayed in the air a few seconds before falling to the lawn.

"Still don't have the hang of it yet." She said to herself picks herself up. She looked to the dome building before her and smiled, "But at least I was close enough." Yang stated to walk towards the build and entered through the back door. She noticed nobody in the kitchen and stated to worry a little bit, "Hello!?" The blond girl called. To her relief, she got answer right away.

"Yang!? Is that you!?" A voice that resembled Bulma's called to her. Yang smiled as she ran to the room the voice came from.

"Hey, it's been a long time." Yang said as she opened the door, "How have you b-" She was saying until she noticed something that made her jaw drop. It was Bulma who called out to her, but she was not alone. She was sitting a chair with someone in her arms, a baby. He was male with a dark blue cap over his head, revel a small tuff of light pink hair. He looked no more than a month old. The baby was sleeping as Bulma held him safely.

"You know, I've keep busy." Bulma replied.

"Is that a baby?" Yang asked in a quiet voice as she moved closer her friend, "Is that your baby?" Bulma nodded causing Yang to smile, "I'm so happy for you!" She said in a louder voice, almost enough to wake up the baby. "Sorry, what's his name?" the blond girl said in a quiet voice again.

"I haven't thought of one yet." Bulma replied.

"Well," Yang in a voice of intrigue, "Who's the father?" Bulma gave a slight giggle as she looked to the baby.

"I decided to take your advice." Bulma replied. Yang's eyes widened as she quickly realized who she was talking about.

"Wow, so this is the Prince's son!" Yang said as she notices the resemblance in the baby, "So, where is the guy."

"I don't know. He left around six months ago to train in space." Bulma replied.

"What!?" Yang said in shock, her raised voice almost woke the baby again. She gritted her teeth in anger. Suddenly, she had an idea, "Okay, you stay here with the baby. I'll go get him."

"You can do that?" Bulma asked as yang smiled.

"I got some knew tricks I have learned." Yang said as she walked out the room. Her eyes turned red as she made her way back outside. She placed her pointer and index finger on her forehead, "Okay, remember what he said. Focus on what person's unique energy and imagine yourself at that location. Keep calm." Yang though as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she vanished into thin air.

 _A moon of a faraway planet._

Yang reappeared on the rocky ground of a moon's surface. The rocks were a dark blue and the sky was a starry night. The blond girl quickly looked over the area, finding the Capsule Crop spaceship. Soon, she looked up to the person she was looking for atop a small hill. His arms were crossed as he looked to the sky.

"Hey Prince!" Yang called to Vegeta. He turned his head slightly to see the girl. After a few seconds, he returned his gaze back to the sky. Yang's eyes got redder from her being ignored, "I just want to stop by, say hi, and tell you YOUR SON IS BORN!" She said as she was shouting near the end. Vegeta didn't reply, "Hey, I know you're a prick. But if you don't get back to Bulma back right now. Or I'll-" she said as she clenched her fist.

"You'll what-" Vegeta interrupted as he turned again. This time, he was meet by Yang, who got close enough to punch him in the face. The prince was sent flying into a rock formation. Yang looked at the rocks fall as she felt her rage seething.

"Or I'll have to drag you back to your son after you abandoned him and Bulma!?" Yang said before she hit her fist together. Vegeta erupted from the rubble and charged towards the blond girl, he unleashed a barrage of punches. Yang interested the attack and countered with her own volley of punches. The two continued until Vegeta landed a blow in the center of Yang stomach. While she was stunned, he kicked her into to a rock wall a hundred meters away.

"I don't have time to take care of my son." Vegeta replied, "That is the woman's job." After hearing that, Yang's aura erupted from her body as glared at Vegeta.

"Now you're just giving me reasons to hit you harder." Yang said before her aura changed to red, "Kaioken!" she shouted as she rushed the prince. Vegeta was in shock as he recognized the move from somewhere. Yang landed another punch on the side of his face, but she was not finished. She unleashed another barrage of punches that Vegeta couldn't block. She ended her combo by punching him though a few large boulders. Vegeta picked himself up from the rubble and looked at Yang. Both her arms glowed violently with her aura as she charged an attack. Vegeta powered up with a purple aura as he placed the back of one hand in the palm of the other. He moved his hands to his side as he charged his attack.

"GALICK GUN FIRRRREEE!" Vegeta yelled as launched a wave of energy. Yang unleashed a beam of almost equal size. The two collided in the middle and tried to push the other back. Each fighter pump more other energy into the attack, until the beams reached a limit. In the middle, a large explosion was created that caught both Yang and Vegeta. The two were pushed across the moon and each crashed into a mountain.

Vegeta crawled out of the rubble in disbelief, his armor and clothes tattered as he got to his feet. "How is she this strong now?" Vegeta said to himself, he looked down at his hands, "Or am I just weak?" Suddenly, Yang teleported in front of Vegeta. She punched him in the face for the third time before he could react. He was imbedded into the rock wall as Yang continued to unleash a barrage of punches again. He began to cough up blood after each punch to his gut. "This is ridicules! I'm a saiyan elite, begin beaten by a mere human!" He thought as Yang continued to attack him, without saying a word, "I was supposed to be the saiyan of legend, not Kakarot!" The prince thought as the image of Goku in his transformation went to his head. Yang continued to unleash her attacks as Vegeta's mind went thought everything that has gone wrong in his life.

Suddenly, he snapped. Vegeta caught both of Yang's fist with his hands. Yang was in shock as Vegeta glared at him, "That's it! I don't care anymore!" He said before he kneed Yang in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood, "I don't care who my opponent is or how strong they think they are!" The prince said as he tossed Yang into a rock wall. The black in his eyes turned a light green, "I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyan!" An aura radiated from his body as his hair turned yellow. Yang looked in shock as Vegeta stood before her.

"Prince," Yang said, "I think you just went super saiyan." Her commented made Vegeta look back to hands in confusion. He felt the sudden raise in power and started to laugh, he had finally achieved his goal. "See, I told you could do it eventually." Yang said as she stared to get up. Her aura faded as her eyes returned to normal, "You who would like see that?" Yang asked the prince, "Your son."

 _On Earth, in the Capsule Corp. Building._

Bulma continued to stay by her baby as he was sleeping. In an instant, Yang and Vegeta appeared in front of her. Bulma let out a scream in shock that woke up the baby. He stated to scream as nobody had an idea what to do.

 _10 minutes later._

Yang and Bulma made their way to the kitchen while Bulma's mother was calming down the baby. Vegeta went to the shower to clean up.

"Next time, let me know when you do that." Bulma asked.

"Sorry," Yang said in a light-hearted tone as she scratched the back of her head, "But I brought back the prince in one piece."

"One bloody, beaten up, and blond piece." Bulma replied as she poured the two a cup of coffee, "Still, I'm glad you brought him back."

"He just needed someone to knock some sense into him." Yang said with a smile.

"But you made it a priority to get him here, why was that?" Bulma asked as she gave her friend a cup of coffee. Yang looked down at the cup, seeing membered of her own past.

"Let's just say I know what it's like to grow up with only one parent while the other is off doing something else." Yang said in a remorseful tone, "I didn't want your kid to go through that."

Bulma put her hand on Yang's shoulder, "Thanks Yang." Bulma said in a sincere tone with a smile, she then moved to take a seat next to Yang, "By the way, I do have a name for my son. One I like a lot. And if the prince doesn't like it, too bad."

"Really, what?" The blond girl asked before she took a sip of coffee.

"Trunks." Bulma replied causing Yang to smile, "I think he's going to do great things in his life."

 **AN: There you have it, Yang learned the instant transmission form King Kai. Trunks is now born and Vegeta can go super saiyan. Also before any asks about this fight, base Vegeta was about equal to Yang in power, just had a lot on his mind. But when he went super saiyan, he got much stronger than her. Next chapters are going to be in the altered timeline, the one Future Trunks came from. Those will explain a lot of thing, practically the photo. How will the android attack playout? How will the Z – fighters meet their end? What happened to Yang's arm? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27 - In the Other Timeline

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the first chapter in the other timeline. Thank you for all the support and for checking out the story. Normally, I say I have a lot of fun writing these chapters, but this one was different. I will continue writing, but this chapter was depressing for me because of what happens. I think it is one of my better chapters and I was looking forwards to writing it for a while. However, this one got me a little sad at the end of writing it.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 27 – In the Other Timeline**

 _An alternate time line._

On May 12th, 10:55 am, on an island nine miles off south city. An attack had left the land in destruction in less than an hour. The buildings were in ruin as the streets were full of the corpse of citizens. In the center of the city, bodies lay motionless in two large piles of corpse. The sound of screams of the remaining civilians is heard in the distance.

Suddenly, Yang is sent flying out of an office building from the fifth story. She falls, landing on a news van in the street. Upon landing, she screams in pain with her eyes closed. Her hair was violently radiating an aura while her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She opens her eyes to reveal they were red with anger. She looked up to see a person hover out of the window.

She was also a blond girl; however, her hair was much shorter than Yang's. She had a blue sleeveless jacket with the two 'R' on the back of it. Yang's foe smiled as she looked down on her. Yang gritted her teeth as she looked up.

"Is this all the you have?" The girl said as she looked down on Yang. Yang powered up and rushed the girl. She unleashes a barrage of punches that her opponent dodges. In the middle of her opponent's combo, the girl in a blue sleeveless jacket headbutts Yang.

Yang falls back a few feet as she is stunned from the attack. Before she could react, her opponent kicks her the stomach. Yang cough up blood as she body is sent flying into another building. She passes through it and skids into the street; her hair starts to fade in color as her opponent closes in on her.

Suddenly, she stops as she notices something in the sky. The girl in a blue sleeveless jacket looked up to see Vegeta fighting someone. Despite the prince being a super saiyan, he struggled to hit his opponent. His opponent was male with a black tee-sleeve shirt and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. His hair was black, similar in length to Yang's opponent's hair. On the black shirt was the same R's as the girl in the blue sleeveless jacket. Vegeta's opponents kicks him into the street, send the prince of all saiyan slamming into the ground next to Yang. Vegeta gets up, blood dripping from his arms and his forehead. His breathing had become tired as he looked at his opponent descend to land near Yang's opponent.

"So 18," The male said in an upbeat tone to the girl in a sleeveless jacket, "You having fun yet?"

"No." The girl said in a bored voice to the man in with a black tee-shirt, "17, let's switch opponents."

"No way Sis, I called dibs on him after he ruined my combo." 17 said causing 18 to roll her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Yang said as she got up.

"Don't you get it?" 17 said in an eccentric voice, "You get more points for keeping up the combo. If I kill one person, that's one point. But if I can kill someone else within five seconds, I get a bonus point."

"Those people were worth more than one point," 18 said as she pointed to the distance. Yang and Vegeta looked to see the bodies of Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, "They were worth five points each."

"Except the green one, he was worth ten points." 17 said in a bragging tone.

"Is this some kind of game to you!?" Vegeta asked in an angry voice.

"Yes," 17 said before looking his sister, "and I'm winning right now."

"The scores only 15,432 to 15,425." 18 commented, "And these two are worth twenty-five points each?"

"You two are monsters!" Yang said as she clenched her fist, her eyes became a more furious red. Her hair glowed again more violently than before. 17 and 18 looked at the blond girl with a sadistic smile.

"We're not monsters, we're android." 18 said before adjusting her hair and rushing Yang. The two clash blows as Vegeta rushes 17. They continue to fight in the street, with the androids never being hit by their opponents.

Unexpectedly, Yang lands one punch in the center of 18's face. She smiles at finally landing a hit, however the female android glares back. She rushes into Yang and grabs her arm, Yang's right arm. Yang tries to escape but 18 had a locked grip with one hand. The female androids other hand became flat, she created an energy disc. Yang's eyes widened as 18 quickly moved the energy disc over the blond girl's arm. The disc passed straight through her arm, severing it in half. Yang fell back in shock as 18 held the arm. The arm was cut at the elbow as Yang felt the blood pouring out the large wound. Yang stated to hyperventilate, before screaming out in pain as she grabbed her stump. Vegeta looked over in concern to Yang. However, 17 took this opportunity to punch the prince into a building. The male android looked to his sister with a proud expression.

"Wow Sis. I think for that you should get five points." 17 said as 18 tossed the arm into the air. She pointed at it with one finger, creating a beam of energy. The beam collided with the severed arm, vaporizing it before Yang's eyes.

"Plus two points for destroy it also." 18 replied with a smile to her brother.

"Now are you having fun?" 17 asked.

"A little now that we are tied." 18 replied before looking to Yang. The blond girl looked at the female android in terror as she started to back up. "That's ashamed, you'll be worth less points if you run away." 18 said as she walked closer to Yang. Yang stated to back up further until she hit a wall. 17 started to walk closer to Yang as 18 continued her strive.

Suddenly, Vegeta erupted from the building he was launched in before and kicked 17 in the face. The male android is sent flying into the female android, launching both far across the street. They collide with a building in the distance as Vegeta looked to Yang, "Blondie, get out of here now!"

"What?" Yang asking still in shock.

"I'll hold them off, you just run away!" The prince replied in an urgent tone of voice.

"But Prince, you can't beat them alone. Let me help you." Yang said as she felt Vegeta look at where her right arm used to be.

"Do you think you can help in that condition?" Vegeta said as he noticed the rubble moving in the distance, "There is no time to argue now."

"Vegeta..." Yang said as she looked down at her stump, she looked back to him with resolve "Let me hold them off, while you run aw-" She was saying until Vegeta cut her off.

"I am a saiyan warrior! I won't run from a fight!" Vegeta said as he powered up, "This is the last time I will say this, get out of here!" Yang was speechless as she looked at Vegeta turn his attention to the rubble moving more spastically. She began to run away before taking off in to the air, he turned his attention to Yang getting further away, "Look after them for me," He thought to himself quietly at the rubble exploded. 17 and 18 walked over and looked at the only opponent left.

"Where is the other one?" 18 asked in slight anger.

"Your opponent is me, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta." He said as he pointed to himself with arrogance in his voice.

"Whatever." 18 said in a bored tone.

"Come on 18," 17 said to his sister, "If he's a prince. He should be worth double points now."

"Well in that case, I will kill him first so we can move onto the next city." 18 said as she took a fighting stance.

"Not if I kill him first." 17 said with smile as he made a fighting stance that mirrored his sister. Vegeta took a fighting stance.

 _Miles away._

Yang flew across the surface of the ocean as she got further away from the city. Suddenly, she stopped, turning back to where she was once fighting. She notices a large explosion over the area she and Vegeta once were. While her eyes were still red, tears poured down her face as turned around and continued to run away, wondering how she will be able to tell this to Bulma and Trunks.

 **AN: There you have it, that's what happened on May twelfth in the other timeline. The timeline for the main story is the one were Yang trained with King Kai. This one, she never had the warring of the android threat, never was motivated to train for a new enemy, and never was told about what happens if she continues to use the new form by anyone. I know in DBZ, the Z fighters were killed across the planet and this attack was just on a random island. I'm saying here that the Z fighters sensed the mass genocide and rushed to the sight. Dying one by one until Yang and Vegeta remained. Vegeta still has super saiyan, just getting it another way than in the main timeline. Also, I know they aren't android, they're cyborgs. But that is just what DBZ likes to refer to them as and what I'll go with. But What happened to Goku or Gohan? How long will the Android's game go on for? What will Yang do now with only one arm? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	28. Chapter 28 - All That's Left

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here for you'll. This one is a short chapter, but tackles a question a lot of people have been having for a while now. Be warned, this is a very dark chapter for what happens to some characters. Possible even darker than the last chapter.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 28 – All That's Left**

Yang hoovers in the air as she makes her way to the Capsule Corp. building. She lands on the porch and immediately lays on the ground. Her breathing became weak as she didn't have the strength to get up. Her hair stopped glowing, but her eyes remained red. The door to the porch opens with Bulma running to Yang's aid.

"Yang!" Bulma said in panic as she looked at her friend in near death, missing her right arm, "What happened!?"

"I'm sorry Bulma, I'm sorry Bulma." Yang said in a frail voice as tears reformed in her eyes, "I'm sorry Blume." The blond girl said before passing out. Bulma stated to fear the worst, she picked up Yang and brought her inside. She took the blond-haired girl to the spare room and laid her on a bed. Bulma grab a phone and dialed as fast as she could.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at the Capsule Corp. home right away. I have a someone who has lost her right arm at the elbow." She said as she looked at Yang struggle to breath, "No, I don't have the arm. Please hurry!" She said before hanging up. Bulma looked at her phone and was ready to put it down, until it stared to ring.

"Hello?" Bulma said as she answered.

"Bulma! It's Chi Chi." The voice replied over the phone, "Have you seen the news!?"

"I know, the attack on that island has been all over the place." Bulma said as she tried to get a clean rag, "This is a bad time though, Yang just came to my house in a mangled mess!" She said as she found a rag.

"That's horrible, Gohan told me that he senesced the Krillin and the others Ki just vanish." Chi Chi said as Bulma ran to the kitchen, "He thinks they're dead." Bulma's heart had stopped for a second, she feared the accuracy of what Gohan thought after seeing Yang come back in the condition she was in. She shook her head and focus on the most logical action.

"Whatever the case, you and Gohan can't stay their alone." Bulma said as she ran water over the rag in the sink, "I will send a car to pick you up and we can discus things here." Bulma said as Chi Chi heard knocking on the door.

"You're right, we'll see you soon." Chi Chi said as she was about to hang up. However, she couldn't complete the action as the door to her home was kicked in. The door broke off its hinges and collided with Chi Chi's body. She dropped the phone as she fell in pain. The door to Gohan's room flew open, with her son running to his mother's aid

"Mom!" Gohan said in panic

"Chi Chi, what's happening!?" Bulma shouted into the phone, but there was no answer. Chi Chi looked up to see two teens in front of the doorway to her home. They were the same two that terrorized the island from the news, the two androids.

"Hello, is Goku here?" 17 asked as he walked into the house.

"Who are you two!?" Chi Chi said in an anger tone as she got up.

"We are asking the questions." 18 said as she walked in, "Where is Goku?"

"He's not here!" Chi Chi said as she stood in front of Gohan, shielding him from the intruders.

"Well, how long till he gets back?" 18 asked in an irritated tone.

"He won't be coming back." Chi Chi replied, "Now get out of here!"

"I'm sorry to hear of the breakup,"17 said, "But we really need to have a word with Goku. It's just something we need to do before we continue our fun."

"My Dad's not with us anymore." Gohan said as he looked 17 in the eyes, "He died of a heart attack a few months ago," 17 and 18 went silent for a second, the male android knelt and put his right hand on Gohan's left shoulder.

"That's a shame," 17 said in a sincere tone, "He would have been worth a lot of points."

"W…what?" Gohan said as 17 moved his hand from Gohan's shoulder to the center of the half saiyan's chest. The male android put on a sadistic smile as release an energy blast from his right hand. The blast passes through Gohan, creating a gaping hole in the child's body. Gohan's had a look of horror on his face as he fell back, laying on the ground motionless and light fading from his eyes.

"GOHAN!" Chi Chi said as she cradled her dying child's body. She saw the last of the light leave his eyes as his body went cold. She turned her anger to the android that murdered her son, "YOU MONS-" Chi Chi was saying until 18 fired an energy blast into Chi Chi's heart.

"I really don't like to repeat myself." 18 said as Chi Chi fell over dead next to her son. The two androids sated to walk out of the house and blasted off into the air, unaware of the phone on the ground.

"What was that?" Bulma said over the phone on the ground, she had heard the entire conversation. Knowing what had happened, but was still in denial "What was that sound!? Chi Chi!? Gohan!?" Tear started to form in eyes as she dropped her phone. She placed her hands over her eyes and cried her heart out. She heard footsteps in the distance, her mind instantly went to the idea that the two who just killed Chi Chi and Gohan had come for her now. She looked around the corner in fear.

What she saw was a bloody Yang walking down the halls. The blond girl had her one hand on the wall to hold her up as she made her way to the exit. Bulma ran over to her in worry, "Yang, what are you doing!?" Bulma asked as she stood in front of her.

"I'm going to fight the two that did this?" Yang said in a weak voice, her eyes still red.

"But you just got here, you're near death already!" Bulma said, "Why do you want to go back into the fight!?" Yang continued to walk and rested her head on Bulma's left shoulder. Bulma held Yang as the blond girl's body went limp.

"They killed Vegeta, Bulma, "Yang said as tears reformed in her eyes, Bulma's heart stopped for a second as she knew Yang was right," They killed so many people and are going to keep killing until someone stops them."

Bulma hugged Yang as heard as she could as tears formed in her eyes also, "You can't go after them." She said as the sound of an ambulance was approaching the building, "I don't want to lose you also."

"I'm sorry Bulma." Yang said again before losing consciousness.

 **AN: There you have it, in this story Gohan and Chi Chi don't live the android attack. 17 and 18 went to the Son house after dealing with the island. Just to close off on some unfinished orders before they could continue their game. The only good guys left now are Bulma, Trunks, and Yang. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be a time skip, but still will be in this timeline. What will happen after years have passed? How will Yang fight with only one arm? Will she be training someone to face the androids? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29 - The History of Yang

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter for you'll. Here is where you learn about the future and what has life been like for the Yang and the others. This has some of my favorite dialogue and love the way chapter turned out.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 29 – The History of Yang**

 _14 years later._

In the middle of the day, in a mountain range, two fighters clash in the sky. They move faster than the human eye could see as shockwaves are formed after every collision. Suddenly, the two become visible as one punched the other in the right cheek. The one getting punched was a teenage boy with pink hair and a long sleeve shirt that said Capsule Corp. The one punching was a woman in her mid-thirties with only one arm to punch with. Her long blond hair was radiant as her eyes were a bright red. the punch sent the teen into a rock formation as the blond woman descended to the ground.

"Want to call it for today Trunks?" The blond woman said as she landed atop a different rock formation. The teen crawled out of the rubble to look at the blond woman.

"I can keep going Yang!" Trunks yelled back. Yang smiled as aimed the palm of her one hand towards the teen. Energy started to from in her hand. It created a ball that was slightly larger than a basketball with fire covering the sphere.

"Okay, try to stop this." Yang shouted back as she launched the ball towards the teen. Trunks had a look of shock on his face. He gritted his teeth and held out his hands to catch the attack. The ball of energy collided with the palms of his hands as the souls of his shoes dug back into the rocks. Inch by inch, the ball of energy pushed back the teen. Trunks started to lose his footing as he tried to hold onto the attack.

Suddenly, Yang flew towards the attack and uppercuts the ball of energy. She sent it into the sky before the ball exploded outside of the reach of the two fighters. Trunks was breathing heavily in exhaustion as he fell back to sit down. He looked at the burn marks on his hands as Yang looked down at the teen, "That's enough for today." She said as her hair started to stop glowing, yet her eyes remained red. She offered a hand to the teen on the ground, "Come on, let's go somewhere less rocky to take a break." The teen nodded before taking her hand.

The two flew off away from the rocky range towards a grassy plain. They land on the ground with Yang immediately lay down on her back, letting out a tired sigh. Trunks sat down near her with a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry Yang." Trunks said.

"Don't worry about it, I should have held back more in that form." Yang said as she lifted her hand to the sky, looking at her one arm, "I can use a little longer each time, the headaches don't hurt as much as before." She thought to herself as the teen also looked to the sky.

"Yang." Trunks asked causing the blond woman to look over to him, wonder what he was going to ask, "What were the others like, the ones my dad fought with?" He said as Yang returned her gaze to the sky.

"The Prince was not much of a team player, always wanting to be the one to prove himself by taking down the strongest enemies." Yang said as she stated to smile, "He was a prick, but deep down he was a nice guy." Yang stated to remember someone else, "Then there was Goku, who always had something interesting to say. He was a great guy," The smile on her face started to fade, "Sadly, both died much to young. The others I didn't get to know as well as I would have waned before _they_ showed up." Yang said putting anger on the word they, as she had an image of who she hated in this world more than anything. She looked over at Trunks with a look of depression on his face. Yang thought she had to lighten the mood now, but couldn't think of a joke.

"Well there was something else Goku and Vegeta had in common." She said as Trunks looked over to Yang in wonder, "They both could turn into turn their hair a bland and have it glow. Making them incredibly strong."

"You mean like what you can do?" The teen commented.

"Not exactly, mine is a little more unique to me. There's was something unique to them." Yang replied as Trunks had an idea.

"If my dad could do that, could I that as well?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe?" Yang said as she tried to find something else to talk about. She tried thinking of a joke, but nothing came to mind, "Something else they liked to do was name their attacks."

"Really?" Trunks said, "Why don't you do that?"

"I just don't have the time to do that during a fight." Yang said she returned her gaze to the sky, "I think it is pretty cool to shout of something awesome before landing the final blow."

"Well, what about that attack you did at the end of our training?" Trunks asked, "What would you call that attack?"

"Uhhhh…." Yang said as she tried to come up with something creative, but nothing came to mind, "I don't know. Burning Attack, maybe."

"That's… kind of basic, isn't it?" Trunks said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry, a lot of things are on my mind." Yang said as she got up, "That will be a place holder for now. Come on, let's go back to see your mom." Trunks nodded as he got up. The two stared to flew off, but Yang had a sudden cough, she held her hand over her mouth as she loudly coughed four times.

"Yang, are you okay!?" Trunks turned back in worry.

"I'm all right." Yang said as Trunks had a look of disbelief, "Really, I'm fine." Trunks turned and started to fly off into the distance. Yang looked down at her hand, noticing drops of blood in the palm of her hand, "Damn it." She whispered to herself before following Trunks.

The two flew off into the distance, stopping once they reached a destroyed city. They landed near a yellow dome building with Capsule Corp. branded on the building. They walked in the kitchen. as Yang entered, a can was thrown towards her, which she caught. She looked at the can and saw that it read Hetap. Yang smiled as looked to see it was a woman in her mid-forties with greenish blue hair. She had on a dirty lab coat and smiled back at the blond woman.

"Thanks, Bulma." Yang said before opening the can and starting to drink. Trunks looked over and smiled at his mother.

"So, how did it go?" Bulma asked as she sat down at the table. Trunks went to the sink to get a cup of water.

"Not bad, we're both getting stronger." Yang said before finishing off the drink quickly, "So what did you find." She said as she looked to the corner to see a pile of scraps, machines, and other devise in a big pile.

"Somethings I'm hoping to tinker. Maybe build a few new inventions to make life things easier." Bulma said as she sat down at the table, "I still think I can make something that can help you to with your training."

"I don't think I need anything like that. You already gave me this new training outfit." Yang said as she looked at what she was wearing. She had on a dark brown jacket and pants with a coattail over each side of her legs.

"That's not what I meant." Bulma said as she looked at the stump that remained of Yang's right arm. Yang looked to the arm and felt a sudden pain.

"It wouldn't work out." Yang is in a dejected voice, "I don't think I would able to take the stress during the fight and break in the middle of an attack." Trunks looked over in the pile to see something catch his eyes. It was a sword it a red sheath in the pile of metal. He put down his drink and picked up the sword in wonder. Bulma looked over in slight anger, "Trunks, that's not a toy."

"I know Mom but," Trunks said in an almost begging voice, "Can I keep this?"

"No." Bulma said in a strict voice.

"Come on, let him have the sword." Yang replied, "Where did you even find the sword away."

"It was in a shop as a replica from some movie or game." Bulma said, "I forget which it was from." She then focusses back on the topic, "But can't have a weapon like that at his age."

"He's fifteen. That's old enough to use something simple like that." Yang said as she had memories of her youth flood back to her. She remembered her old gauntlets, her old comrades back in Remnant, and her sister. She turned to look at Trunks, "Keep the sword, just don't cut yourself with it. Or else I will never hear the end of it from your mother." Yang said in a light tone as Bulma had a look of irritation.

"Thank you, Yang." He said before he put on the sword around his back. He looked in the pile for a few more seconds to find something else catch his eyes. He picked a small device. It was a rectangular box and had lens on one end a cracked glass screen on the other. He brought it over to his mother, "What is this?" he said as he passed it to Bulma.

"This is just a camera, used to take photos." Bulma replied, "Slightly damaged, but I think it just needs a new battery. I should have a spare somewhere." Suddenly, Yang had an idea.

"Hey why don't we take a picture together." She said with in an upbeat voice. The others looked at her is confusion, "We have a camera, when's the last time anyone has taken a picture?"

"I guess you have a point." Bulma said before she warmed up to the idea, "Okay, give me a second to change the battery." She said before she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Yang and Trunks shared a look of excitement. Bulma leaned back into the kitchen, "But no swords in the photo." Bulma said cause Trunks to have a defeated look on his face.

A few minutes later, the three made their way to the front of the building. Bulma was setting up a makeshift stand for the camera. "Okay, everything looks to be working well enough." Bulma said as she looked at the camera, "You two get in front of the building and I will set the timer." Yang and Bulma moved next to each other as Blume pressed a button. She ran over and got behind her son, placing both hands on his shoulders. Trunks had a look of determination as Yang clenched her fist.

"Smile!" Yang said as all three gave a slight smile before a flash of light came from the camera. Bulma walked over to pick up the camera, she brought it over to the others and showed them the image on the screen. Despite it looking distorted with the crack in the middle of the frame, they all smiled at how happy they looked.

"Awesome." Trunks said in wonder.

"I still need to print it out. There should still be some paper in the lab can use" She said before she stared to walk back into the building.

Yang and Trunks followed, but the blond woman stopped. Yang looked at the skies, staring to notice the darker clouds come over the city, "Looks like rain." She thought to herself, "I hate it when it rains."

Later that day, the sky was covered dark cloud. Yang sat in the kitchen at the table. She looked at her hand as she made repeated making an opened and closed fist. She stopped to place her hand over her left eye as she felt her vision become blurry. She started to lose conscious, until Bulma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I got the photo." She said as Yang moved her hand away from her face, "Look." The greenish haired woman said as she passed Yang the photo. The blond girl held the photo in her hand focus as hard as she could on the photo to make it out. She eventually smiled as she saw how well it turned out.

"It looks great." Yang said as Bulma want to the grab a glass of water.

"I think so, but I wish I had a little makeup to put on beforehand." Bulma said, causing the two to share a small laugh, "You really where adamant about taking that photo. Why?"

Yang looked back at the photo and smiled, "I think it's good to remember the happy moments when life is so stressful. A photo means you never forget that moment." Yang said as she passed the photo back to Bulma, "Its' not like you can go back in time to relive that moment."

"Not unless I build a time machine." Bulma said in a joking tone.

Suddenly, a large explosion is heard in the distance. The ground shacks with Yang and Bulma in shock over the event. The cup of water falls off the table and shatters on the floor. The two get up and run outside. Trunks runs out with them as they look to the sky to see a pillar of smoke in the distance. Yang grit her teeth as she realized what was the cause.

"It's _them_!" The blond woman said as she clenched her fist. She turned to Trunks and Bulma, "There are still groups of survivors in the area. Tell them to leave the city for their own safety."

"But what about you?" Bulma asked.

"I'll deal with those two by myself." Yang said as she gets ready to take off.

"Wait!" Trunks interjects, "Let me help you, this is what we have been training for!" He pleads as Yang looked back to him.

"Right now, I need you to make sure nobody else will gets killed because of _their_ assault." Yang said with a slight smile, "After you make sure everyone else is safe, come lend me a hand." She turned back to the pillar of smoke and blasted off to the distance. Bulma and Trunks look to the sky with worry and hope.

"Be careful." The two thought before they lost sight of Yang.

 **AN: There you go, that's part of what happened in the future. I don't know the reason Trunks names his attacks the way he does or how he got his sword (Besides the movie), but this it the way it worked out in this story. You also see the many negative effects of Yang using that transformation the way she has for so long now. Will Yang be able to survive against the androids? Can she hold them off with only one arm? Or is this where this Yang's story ends? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Hope

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. I took a bit of a break from writing for the holidays. I wanted to some time to relax, and hope you'll did the same. I'm thankful for all the support for the story, you're all awesome people. This one marks the end of the Future saga as I return to main timeline for the android saga in the next chapter.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 30 – Hope**

In the center of the city, 17 and 18 are in the middle of a crossroad. The female android sat on top a car while the male android stands near her on the road. He held his gun and aim down the street at the running civilians. They scream in terror as one by one, they fall to the ground after each gunshot. He turns to his sister with a small after he gunned down the last person.

"Hey Sis, how much does that give me?" 17 said, "Was that enough?"

"You finally caught up to me," 18 said, "We're even now." As she said in a bored tone, a woman in fear for her life hides behind a far-off car. She glances over to see the two androids distracted in their conversation. She decided to make a run for it, causing the two androids to notice her attempt at escape. 17 smiled as he aimed his gun at the moving target.

"We won't be even for long." He said in a sadistic voice before pulling the trigger. The blast from the gun traveled down the road towards the woman. She run as fast as she could, but the blast quickly caught up to her. She looked back in horror as the shot was closing in on her head.

Suddenly, Yang landed in between to the fleeing woman and the blast. She faced the shot and deflected the hit, sending it into a nearby building. The woman continued to run as Yang glared at the two androids. Her red eyes showed her rage as she gritted her teeth.

"Now that was rude." The male android said as he holstered his gun, "What's the big idea?"

"You two…" Yang said as her fists was clenched to a point that blood started to drip from her hand, "It's still just a game to you both."

"Well of course it's a game to us. That how we have fun." 17 said before he looked over to the female android, "Sis, do you know this one?" 18 started to look over new foe and couldn't remember her, until she looked at the missing arm. She smiled as she now knew who this woman was.

"I fought her a long time ago. She was the one got away from the group three years ago," 18 said as she noticed Yang glaring at her specifically, "I guess I'm the reason she is now left handed."

"Wow Sis, I didn't know you had a sense of humor." 17 replied, "You may have fought her before, but she stole my last kill." The male android said before he turned around, "She's mi-" He was saying until Yang had rushed him and punched him in the center of his face. He is sent into the car the female android was sitting on. 18 jumped off the car before her brother hit the car. He broke the automobile in two as he broke through the doors and skid on the road almost a block away.

"I'm going to dismantle you androids!" Yang said as before her hair started to glow. Her aura erupted from her body as she rushed the female android. The two women exchange fists as they look for an opening. 18 takes her hands and grabbed the sides of Yang's head. She jumped forwards and kneed the blond girl in the face with her right leg. The female and let go of Yang as she noticed blood pouring out Yang's nose, not wanting to stain her clothes. Yang had her eyes closed in a moment of pain before reopening them in anger. She reached out and grabbed 18's right ankle. The blond girl started to spin with the with the android for a while before letting her go.

18 was sent flying into the concrete wall of a nearby building. Yang glared to the female android in the wall, knowing this was her opportunity. She aimed her opened palm towards her opponent and began to charge an attack. The energy formed around her hand as 18 was still stunned, the android's eyes closed. Yang was ready to launch the attack, when suddenly she felt her a pain in her chest. She loses the energy in her hand as she covered her mouth. Yang let out a few violent coughs as she fell to her knees. She looked to the ground before vomiting a small amount of blood. Yang looked at the blood in her hands that dripped to the ground and felt her vision fade,

"No, just hold out a little longer." She thought to herself as 18 opened her eyes. The female android rushed out of the wall and kicked Yang in her right side. Yang coughed up more blood before looking to the android in anger. They resumed to clash blows like before.

In the distance, 17 got up from the road and looked over the blond foe in anger. He rushed forward and extended his left leg Yang only looked at the last second to see the male android kick her in the left side of her head. She skids to the other side of the street while 17 landed near his sister. Both looked at each other in anger.

"This one is mine, 17!" The female android said in a rage.

"No, I want to kill her! I want the points!"17 replied as Yang stated to stand up. Her breathing became tired as she looked towards the two androids.

"This ends now!" Yang shouted as her hair glowed brighter and left hand filled with her aura. She built up all her energy as she aimed her open palm at the two. She releases a beam of energy, burning and yellow in color. The blast was larger than her body as it headed towards the androids.

17 and 18 looked at the approaching beam in slight panic. They each held out one hand and unleashed a beam of energy. Their two beams merger, rivaling the blast Yang launched in size. The attacks collided in the middle of the road, creating a blast wave as one tries to overtake the other. The androids struggle to push more energy into the attack while Yang feels last of her power being put into her attack. She falls on one knee as her beam starts to get smaller. The android's blasts started to overtake Yang as it got closer to the blond girl. Before the beam could overpower her, Yang stood back up and screamed in pain. Her hair glowed more violently than ever before as she felt her red eyes burn in agony. Yang's blast doubled in size as it overtook the androids. The two had a look of shock as beam passed over them. The beam continued down the road for a few more blocks before dissipating. Only smoke cover the road after the beam struggle ended.

Yang looked at the smoke settle as she stated to lowered her hand. Her breathing was longwinded and tired as her hair stopped glowing. Once her hand was limp to her side her, breathing slowed down. After a few seconds, her breathing became very faint. Once the smoke finally cleared, only one thing stood before Yang, a large ball of energy.

Yang looked at the ball with her red eyes as the energy vanished, revealing the two androids unharmed. They smiled as they looked over at Yang unable to move.

"Now that was close Sis." 17 said to 18, "Good thing I made that barrier at the last second." He started to walk towards Yang, "I think that earns me the right to finish this."

"Whatever." 18 said before looking up to the sky, seeing the dark clouds, "Hurry it up before the rain starts. I don't want to get my clothes wet." 17 got the gun out of his holster and aimed for the blond-haired girl. The barrel of the gun was aimed an inch from her forehead. He smiled in joy over the points he would gain. However, he had a look of anger after he looked at her eyes. He his gun back in his holster and walked back to his sister.

"Never mind, let's just go." 17 said in a disappointed tone.

"What's wrong?" 18 said as she saw 17 start to fly away, "I thought you wanted the points to get the lead?" 18 stated to follow him in the sky.

"She isn't worth anything now." 17 said as the two began to fly away, to another city.

 _Five minutes later._

Trunks flew across the sky as drops of rain begin to fall. She looked over the street to find someone. Suddenly, he saw the person he was looking for. He landed near Yang with a look of worry.

"Yang, me and my mom got everyone we could to safety." He said as Yang was unresponsive, "Why are you here, where are the androids?" The rain came down harder, the blood on Yang's body ran down her as Trunks stated to panic.

"Yang, you're hurt! We need to get you back to mom right away" Trunks said before he saw her eyes, they were red with no light in them at all "Yang?" He said again before touching her left shoulder. Suddenly, Yang's body fell to the ground on her back. Trunks' hand began to shake as he looked at Yang's motionless body. The rain fell harder as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"No…Yang...wake up...please?" The teen said as he knelt to pick up the blond woman. Her body was unresponsive as Trunks realized it, she was dead. He backed up a few steps as she looked down at her body. He began to scream his loudest as his tears poured like a river. He clenched his fists as tight as he could, so much so that his hands began to bleed. A yellow aura started to form around him as he continued to scream. Suddenly, his hair began to glow as his eye color changed to a light green. He screamed louder and louder as he knelt to slam his fist to the ground, creating large cracks near the corpse. The screaming was heard all throughout the city, as was the rainfall.

 _3 years later._

Outside of the destroyed Capsule Corp. Bulma stands before the same boy the travel back to past before. He stood between her and the machine he traveled in before. they sky was bright ad sunny.

"Well Mother, it's time." The future warrior said with a slight smile.

"You have the medicine Trunks." Bulma asked. He reached into his pocket to take out a small vial before putting it back into his pocket, "Good, that should keep Goku alive. At least, in that timeline."

"But he still won't be in any condition to fight the android." Trunks replied.

"But he'll be alive." Bulma said in a confident tone, "That will keep up moral for the others."

"I hope your right." Trunks said.

"Hope is all we have left." Bulma replied as she looked at the same word written on the machine, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Just remember, you can't tell anyone other than Goku about the attack. I don't know much of how time travel works, so let's keep it simple for now."

"Got it." Trunks said before he was about to get into the machine, he stood silent for a second before looking his mother in the eyes. "Will I see Father or Yang."

"…Yes." Bulma said before letting go of her son, "I know that's going to be rough, but do not to tell them anything until you go back to the May twelfth. That could change things beyond what I can comprehend."

"Right." Trunks said be he took a deep breath. He exhaled and then jumped into the machine, "I'm off then." He said before the glass hatch closed.

"First, you're going back to when Frieza and his Father came back. Goku should take care of them, but if not you can step in." Bulma said before giving a slight smile, "After all, you're a super saiyan also." Trunks smiled back as he waved goodbye. Bulma waved back as the machine began to ascend. Suddenly, the machine vanished in a white flash.

 _20 years earlier in another timeline._

A white flash appears in the middle of the sky. The time machine reappears and softly lands on the ground of a rocky terrain. The hatch opened with Trunks jumping out. He turned to the machine and pressed a button on the side. The time machine created a large smoke cloud before turning into a capsule. Trunks picked up the capsule and reached into his other pocket. He grabbed a case full of more capsule, placing this one inside. Before he would put the case back in his pocket, he hesitated. He reached into his pocket to grab a photo, the same photo he took a long time ago. He eyes filled with determination as put both back into his pocket and began to wait.

After a few minutes, he saw a spaceship in the shape of a saucer begin to land not too far away. He sensed a couple of evil power levels from the landing sight. Trunks began to walk towards it when he sensed something else, someone familiar heading to the ship form another direction.

"She is alive now." He said to himself with a relief. He focused his gaze back to where he sensed the evil power levels, "Now, it's my turn to fight." Trunks said before he blasted off towards the spaceship.

 **AN: And that's it, that is where Yang's story end. At least, that timelines Yang. In the main timeline, Yang is all ready for the attack with the other Z fighters. How will they fare with their warning given to them by Trunks? Will Goku be a part of the battle? Are we sure it will be the same androids that attacked like in the other timeline? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Now for calcification, I'm not making a chapter of Trunks fighting Mecha Frieza and King Cold next. It's because there would be no difference to what happened in that in my story verse the actual story of that fight. The only difference there would be was what already transpired in chapter 21. Also, if you're asking yourself why didn't Bulma make a medicine for Yang for her to control that form, there are two reasons why. One, Yang never told Bulma or Trunks that she felt like she was dying from the form. Yang herself didn't fully comprehend that as an outcome, that lead to her end. The other is that Bulma could not make a medicine to cure Yang. There is no cure for that transformation, only one thing I will explore way later in the series.**


	31. Chapter 31 - They Arrive

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Here marks the start of the android saga. You get see how Yang applies some of her powers and moves learned from her three years of training. This is a set up chapter for the grander things to come.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 31 – They Arrive**

 _May 12 at 9:50a.m., on an island nine miles off south city._

After three years of training, the Z – fighters gathered on an overlooking mountain to the city. Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha all looked down at the peaceful city, waiting for the first sign of an attack. Suddenly, two familiar females teleport next to the group. It was Yang and Bulma. The blond girl had one hand on her friend's shoulder, while she had her pointer and index finger of her other hand on her forehead. Bulma was also holding a clam baby in her arms as the group looked in shook.

"Welcome back!" Goku said in energetic tone, "I almost thought you went going to be late to."

"Well, it's hard to be late when you can teleport instantly." Yang replied with a smile.

"So, King Kai really did know instant transmission," Goku said before his mind began to wander, "Why didn't he teach that to me to get to my friends quicker when the saiyans attacked?"

"He said he forget he knew it back then. And you didn't ask." Yang replied before looked at the others, noticing someone was missing, "Speaking of saiyan, where is the Prince?"

"We thought he was coming here with you." Yamcha added on the baby in Bulma's arms let out a whine. Krillin and Goku walked over to see the baby.

"Bulma, when did you have a baby?" Krillin asked, "Is it Yamcha's?" The mane with a scar sat down on a nearby rock with a look of slight anger on his face.

"No, but you'll never guess who's the father." The man with scars on his face said with scorn in his voice.

"It bet it's Vegeta," Goku said as he played with the baby in Bulma's arms, "Isn't that right, Trunks."

"That's right Goku, but how did you know that?" Bulma said in shock at the accuracy in his guess, "You even guessed his name."

"Well…uhh…I mean…He kind of looks like Vegeta." Goku replied with slight panic in his voice.

"He acts like him also." Yang said as she looked down at the city, "He likes to whine when he doesn't get his way." Goku looked over to the blond girl and noticed something on the back of her brown jacket. It a large circular emblem he had once worn.

"That's King Kia's symbol!" Goku said to Yang, "So you completed all of his teachings."

"Yep." Yang said as she turned to him, "He taught me everything he taught you. Including being able to sense power levels." She then gave a slight smile, "But I put my own little flare on some of the techniques."

Suddenly, the group turned to see a hoover car approaching from the distance. The group looked to see the driver was portly man with black disvalued hair and red scarf. He landed and got out of the car with a bored look on his face.

"Yajirobe!" Goku said in excitement, "Are you here to help fight the android?"

"As if!" The portly man said in a nasally voice, "I just came here on to give you guys some senzu beans."

"Thanks!" Goku replied as he took the bag of beans form him.

"How many beans do we have to work with?" Tien asked.

"I dunno, a lot." Yajirobe replied, "I had a few on my way here."

"We are going to fight a pair of android that are have killed us in another timeline and you choose to eat a few beans that mean the difference between life and death." Piccolo replied.

"Hey, you wouldn't have any beans if I died of starvation on my way here!" Yajirobe replied, "Besides, you trained for three years. You'll be fine." He said before jumping back in his car, "I'm getting out of here." He restarted his car and drove off.

At the same time, Bulma looked at the time on her watch, "It's just past 10:00 a.m." She said.

"Do you think he was lying all this time?" Krillin asked, "Like some kind of sick joke."

"If it's a joke, it's not a good one." Yang replied as she still looked at the city, but she turned as she had an idea, "And I know some pretty good jokes." The blond girl turned to the others with a smile, "I learned this one while training, what do you call-" As she was talking, an explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone turned to see a hoover car exploding over the sea. The wreckage fell into the water as everyone knew who it was.

"That's Yajirobe!" Krillin shouted as Bulma looked over the city.

"Look!" She shouted as she pointed to two hoovering dots. They descended into the city as the others looked in fear and confusion.

"Are those the androids?" Yamcha said as he got up in a hurry.

"I couldn't sense their power level?" Krillin added on.

Suddenly, Bulma had an idea, "Wait, is it possible their power levels can't be sensed?" She asked.

"I don't know but we have to act now!" Goku said as he tossed Bulma the bag of beans, "Hold onto these while we go and search the city." He then turned to Yang, "I need you to go and see if Yajirobe survived."

"On it!" Yang said as she blasted off to were the wreckage landed in the water. The other Z – fighters went into the city as fast as they could. Each going to different sectors of the city. Yang hoovered over the burning car in the water for a few minutes, unable to see anyone, "Did he sink!?" Yang thought as she continued to search.

Abruptly, she turned to the city. She felt a power level raise for a second, then almost vanish, "Someone's dying." Yang thought as she was ready to head to the city, until she heard someone screaming.

"Help! I can't swim!" She looked to the water to see Yajirobe in the water, flailing and splashing as he tries to stay above for air. Yang descended to pick him up. She carried him all the way to Bulma before dropping him on the grass. He tried to catch his breath as looked at the ground, "I thought I was goner back there."

"Well, somebody might already be a goner in that city." Yang said as she got ready to take off for the city. As she was about to take off, half the city was destroyed in a few large explosions. She looked down in horror as she could sense numerus civilian lives vanishing. She gritted her teeth in rage as her eyes turned red. She was ready to take off until she saw someone approaching from the city. It was Krillin with Yamcha over his shoulders. The man with a scar on his face had a large hole in his chest as he was cared to the others. Yang turned to Bulma, "We need a bean right now!" the blond girl shouted as she looked to see the two approach. Krillin laid Yamcha on his back, his eyes almost lifeless as Krillin was in a state of fear and panic.

"It was the androids, wasn't it?" Yang asked as she looked to the bald man.

"Yeah." Krillin said as he got the bag of beans from Bulma, "They're horrifying and we really can't sense their power levels." He said as Yang looked to the city, seeing a few people blasting off into the distance far away.

"Goku and the others are leaving!" Yang commented, "They must be trying to lead them away from the remaining civilians." She became shrouded in a yellow aura, "I'm going to catch up to them." She shouted as she took off into the distance, following the others.

"We'll catch up with you soon!" Krillin shouted back. Bulma had a look of worry as she saw Yang fly away.

Yang tried to catch up to the other but lost sight of then quickly. She gritted her teeth as she flew through the sky, trying to sense their power levels. Suddenly, she stopped, looking towards the other direction. Not where she once was but, somewhere else. She had a look of confusion as she found an odd presence, "What the?" She said to herself as she could not tell who's power it was, but knew it was familiar in a weird way. Unexpectedly, she felt an intense power level emerge. She looked back to where she though the others were heading, "That must be Goku going super saiyan." She said to herself as she powered up again, "That's not too far, I have to hurry!" she thought before blasting off into the direction of the hopefully the others. I the back of her mind still was what that other power level was from.

 **AN: There you have it; the androids are attacking. Yang's ability to sense power level became not that useful very quickly. How strong are these androids then? Where is Vegeta, or that future warrior? And who, or what, was the odd power level Yang sensed near the end? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **To answer the question, where was Gohan? He was at home with his mother because he didn't train to help his father with the fight. In my story, Goku thought that he could take on the androids so his son didn't have to. Gohan focused more on his studies, which is what Chi – Chi wanted. I know that may be a disappointment for some of you, since that means there is no Teen Gohan to fight. However, I do have the story planned with Yang assuming a lot of the things he did, not all, but a few things. This means the saga after this will ended very different to the main series.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Fear and Comedy

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one took a little longer to make due to some technical issues. Never the less, I like what I did with one of the androids here.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 32 – Fear and Comedy**

In the middle of a clearing of rocky, desolate location, a fight has reached his conclusion. Goku was launched into a rock. His body crashing through the piece of land as he skidded across the ground. While his hair was the blond of a super saiyan, it soon faded to his normal black. Goku screamed in pain as he griped his chest with his right hand, over where his heart is.

His attacker walked over with a smile on its face. It was fat, wearing some baggy clothes. Its skin was a pale white with a hat that had a spike on top. On the hat was the symbol of a red ribbon with two 'R' in the design. It had a sadistic look on its face as it sat on Goku's chest, coiling his throat with its right hand.

The other Z – Fighters were unable to help as another foe stood in their path. He was an old man with a similar outfit to the foe assaulting Goku. On the top of his skull was a large black, cylindrical headpiece. It too had the same design of the red ribbon.

Goku struggled to breath as the enemy laughed, chocking the life out of the saiyan from the Earth. The enemies laugh was high pick voice. Suddenly, a fist crashed it the right cheek of the pale stranglers face. It was sent across the rocky ground before settling a few meters away.

The person that punched Goku's attacker was Yang with the other Z – Fighters looking in shock. The old man had a disgruntled look on his face as he eyes turned to Yang. Both eyes light up with a red light before a beam of energy shoot out of them. Yang quickly knelt to grab Goku and teleported just before the beams hit their location. She and him reappeared near piccolo and the others.

"What happened? I was gone for like five minutes and Goku's in this much pain!" Yang said to the namekian.

"It's his heart, the man form the future from before said Goku died before the androids attacked form a heart attack." Piccolo responded, "Goku was given medication but never took because no symptoms arose."

"Until now of all times!" Tien said, "You need to teleport him back to his house so he can get the medicine."

"But I have never been to his house, and I can't lock onto his son or wife's power level." Yang replied in a panic as she looked up to see Krillin and Yamcha coming in to land.

"Guys, the androids are a lot stronger than you realizes." Yamcha said in rush, "When that one grabbed me, he drained my energy!"

"What are we going to do!?" Krillin said as the two androids focused on the Z – Fighters ready to reengage in combat. Yang grit her teeth as she stood up and looked to the androids.

"One of you fly Goku to his house for the medicine." Yang responded, "I will take over his fight." The other Z – Fighters look at her in shock.

"I agree with the first plan, but we should try to fight them together now." Piccolo suggested, "They can even absorb Ki blast as well."

"No, I can take this on my own." Yang said as a smile formed on her face, "If they absorbed energy, then I just need to punch them until they're broken." Yang said before hitting her fist together, "And that's what I do best." She started to walk towards the android as Goku was carried away into the sky by Yamcha.

The old man looked up at his target fleeing, "It seems Son Goku was no match for us, despite his transformation." He said in a sophisticated tone of speaking, "No matter, we can kill him at our leisure." He turned to the pale android, "19, you may kill Yang Xiao Long." The pale android walked forward to meet the person that left a fist imprint in its face.

"So, you're an android." Yang said, "I was expecting something a little more…. intimidating."

"Fighter designated as Yang Xiao Long." Android 19 said in a very high picked voice as its eyes flashed red, "Fighting ability: A, Ki ability: B, Intelligence: C" A slight smile formed on the android's face, "Comedic ability: F"

"Well, it looks like androids don't have a sense of humor." Yang said as her eyes turned red, "Tell you what, I'll give a free hit on me since I left that dent in your face." A grin formed on her face, "How's that for a _punchline_?"

"Is she insane!?" Krillin commented on from afar.

"Recalculating. Intelligence: F, Comedic ability: F-." 19 said before moving his right hand to hit his right earing. The pale android rushed her and delivered a quick right hook to the Yang's cheek. She skidded on the souls of her boots for a few feet as the android she was fighting smiled.

However, the smile faded as Yang still had her own grin on her face, "Now, we can have a fare fight." She said before rushing the android. The blond girl delivered a barrage of jabs and crosses to the to the face of the robot. She finished her combo with a punch with her right hand in the canter of 19's face.

The robot fell back in shock, its teeth grit to reveal that a feel had been knocked out. 19 rushed Yang this time with its hands open to grab the blond girl. Yang retorted by grabbing the wrists of the robot. She noticed the small, spherical piece of glass in the center of the palm of the robot, "So that is what lets you take other people energy." She said as she looked into the android's eye, which lit up in a red tint. Yang ducked as eye beams came out of the android. She headbutted the chin of the robot, letting go of its wrists and sending 19 into the air. The robot shouted as it stopped a few meters in the sky. Yang powered up as her body became encompassed in a red aura.

"Let's see how good an android is at math." Yang said as she clenched her fists, "Kaioken X5!" She shouted before rushing into the sky towards 19. The pale android held out its hand and released a large beam of energy. However, Yang vanished before the beam could hit her. The robot looked around in shook as it could not find the blond girl. Suddenly, Yang reappeared a few behind the robot and kicked it in the spine with both her legs. As 19 was launched across the sky, Yang vanished again. She reappeared in front of the android and punched it in the center of its fat stomach with her right arm before upper cutting 19 higher into the sky. She vanished again and continued to Ping-Pong the robot in the air while the others on the ground looked on in shock.

"How can this be!?" the old man said, "My data showed she would not be this strong!?" Yang had hit 19 on the head with her fingers interlocked. She knocked off the robot's hat and sent it into the ground at an insane speed. The android created a large crater on impact as Yang gently landed on the ground nearby. Her aura faded as she looked down at the robot laid flat out on the ground. She turned her gaze to the old man and started walking to him.

"You know, I would have made these androids a little stronger." Yang said as the old man gritted its teeth, "I also would have gone with a different design. But what do I know. Inelegance: F, right?" She said as cracked her knuckles.

When Yang was a few meters away, 19 jumped out of the crater and rushed her. Its palms were open as it closed in on Yang. The old man smiled as Yang didn't see what was coming.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled to warn Yang. She turned to see 19 only a few feet away. Just before she could react, she looked to the sky to see someone familiar.

His hair was a spiky yellow as he had on a blue training suit. He had on white gloves and boots, his right palm open and pointed at android 19. On his upper body was a white and yellow armor chest piece with no shoulder pads. He had a prideful grin on his face as he looked down at the prey, "Big Bang Attack!" He shouted as a ball of energy shot of his hand, the size of small car. 19 barely turns its head before the blast hit it in the back. An explosion is created on impact with the other all shielding their eyes. After the dust for the blast settled, Yang looked down to see something had hit her kneecaps. She looked to it was the dismantled head of android 19. Its eyes looking in two different direction with its mouth open, forever in a state of fear. The man landed with is arms crossed as he looked at Yang with golden aura vanishing. His haired turned black.

"Hey Prince." Yang said with a smile, "You're a little late to that party."

"I could not sense these things, assuming they were too weak in comparison to the power of a super saiyan." Vegeta commented, "But you seem to have significantly increased your power since we last met," A grin formed on the prince's face, "However, you are still no match for a someone like me."

"Maybe we can have a little sparing match to settle that after we get take out the other one." Yang said with a smile before turning. However, the old man was gone "Where did he go?!"

"He ran off the mountains after the smoke cleared from the explosion." Piccolo said as he met the two, "And since we can't sense his power level, it will be very difficult to find him." Yang looked down and saw an opportunity as Krillin and Tien approached.

"I just we both got _ahead_ of ourselves?" Yang said with a grin as she stepped on android 19's head. The others were silent as Yang waited for a response. Vegeta looked down in disappointment. Piccolo avoided eye contact as he turned to the mountain range.

"We need to hurry before its he gets too far." He said before blasting off the to track the remaining robot. Tien and Krillin nodded as they followed the namekian. Vegeta flew off as well to the mountains as Yang was left alone. She had a look of confusion until she looked down at the android head. Her eyes turned red as she kicked the head into the crater.

"Wait up!" Yang shouted as she flew to follow the others.

 **AN: There you go, Yang shows just a bit of the power she had gained from three years of training with King Kai. She would disagree with 19's calculations. However, I think she would approve of Vegeta's new attack, just would change one word from the name. How will they fare against the other android? Will they find him before he can unleash something else? But most importantly, androids have a sense of humor? (TeamFourStar would say yes) Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Unexpected Twist

**AN: Hey everyone, got a long chapter here. As you can tell for this one's title, something big is going to happen. Most can already guess it, but the big payoff isn't until the end. I have been planning for this for a while and like how this turned out.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 33 – Unexpected Twist**

Yang had caught up to the others who stood over the mountain range. They all looked over the rocks, unable to see the android.

"This is going to be impossible." Krillin commented as he looked at the many placed the android could hide.

"He can hide anywhere and we have no way to sense him." Piccolo added on as he searched.

"I guess we just use our eyes." Yang said, causing her to get an irritated look from Tien, "What, that wasn't an insult." She said to defend herself.

"I'm not wasting my time for playing hide-and-seek!" Vegeta said as he powered up. He pointed his palm at the area beneath him, "I'll blow away these mountains. If I kill him, then I saved more of my time!" Energy formed in his palm.

"No wai-" Krillin tried to interject, but was too late. Vegeta unlashed a gigantic ball of energy towards the Earth. Before it could collide with anything, the android ran into the way and held his hands to the blast. The energy gathered in the android's hands as he laughed maniacally. Before the other fighters could react, the android ran away in a flash.

"What!?" Vegeta said in shock, "Did he just absorb my attack!?"

"Yeah, I guess we should have told you that sooner." Yang responded, "Don't let him grab you either." Vegeta scoffs as he looks away and crosses him arms.

"We should spit up to cover more ground." Piccolo suggested, "That's the fastest way to find him."

"Sure, that always works with no problems." Yang added on with slight sarcasm. The five fighters then spread out form the others. Each were out of the others eyesight to cover more ground, with Yang's mind wondering, "If we destroy this last android, then the future is saved," she thought as she looked past a small rock formation, she remembered that photo she saw three years ago, "I wonder what future me is like? I image I'm still tough with one arm." She made her way to a small pond, looking at her reflection, "I just realized, how am I going to let the others know if I find the old man." The blond girl adjusted her hair in her reflection, "This sure has been one crazy day so far."

Suddenly, she noticed a hand reach around her to her face. She tried to react, but the palm covered her mouth. She tried to pull off the hand both her arms, but felt the energy drain rapidly. Yang looked in the water to see it was the android.

"It was foolish for Vegeta to fire that blast." The android replied, "But, separating was equally as idiotic." Yang's voice was muffled as her right arm fell limp to her side. Her left hand still tried to pull off his arm, but to no avail, "Resistance is futile, I have absorbed almost all of your energy already. Just a few more seconds and you will meet the same fate as Yamcha." The android said as he smiled.

The blond girl clenched her right fist as she body became incomed in a red aura. In an instant, she hit the android with her right elbow in his abdomen. The old man was stunned for a second, but it was long enough for Yang to escape his grasp. She turned and stood in the water. The water went just passed her ankles as she looked at the android with her eyes red.

"Don't think you can just sneak up on me like that!" Yang said as he had exhausted breaths between a few of her words, "Even if you can drain energy, I have a lot more of it than Yamcha does!"

"You did have more energy than I thought." The old man replied as he took a more casual stance, "However, Yang Xiao Long, you are not a threat to me like you were to Android 19."

"How do you know my name?" Yang asked as she took up a fighting stance.

"I have been observing all the strongest fighters to gather information for my revenge against Son Goku." The old man gave a slight bow as he put his right arm on his chest, "I am Android 20. You are a very interesting induvial."

"If you are trying to hit on me, you're a little too old for my taste, Yang replied, holding her stance, "Also, you just tried to kill me."

"What I mean is that you appeared out of nothing. No living relatives or blood relation to any induvial on the entire planet. Yet you defeated one of the two saiyan invaders over four years ago." Android 20 responded, "My machines gathered information on your fighting technique and even samples of your DNA. You're a human with special genetic advantages to the others of this planet. I hypothesized that-" the android was articling his methods until Yang uninterrupted him.

"Just shup up!" Yang yelled, "Give me a break, if I wanted a science lecture like this I would have stayed in Professor Oobleck's class." She responded as the Vegeta and the others all gathered around, noticing the sudden drop in Yang's energy. Android 20 looked up at his outnumbering foes and smiled.

"Your past efforts are admirable, but I have absorbed enough energy now to defeat all of you." The old man said without worry. Krillin reaching into a small brown bag as picked out a bean.

"Here Yang, catch!" The short bald guy said as he threw the bean at the blond girl, "It's a Senzu bean!"

"Thanks!" Yang said as she caught the bean, then ate it right after.

"The bean's healing properties will only buy you a few more seconds of life." The old man said while not impressed, "You will all die to my hands."

"Will see about that." Yang said as before finished eating the bean. She looked up at the other fighters in the sky, "Listen, I going to take this guy on solo." She said to the shock of the other Z – Fighters, Yang looked up to Vegeta with slight anger, "I'm sorry for hogging all the battles, but someone stool my last win."

"Then stop talking and dismantle this thing already!" Vegeta yelled back as he crossed his arms again. Yang smiled and focused on the old man. She clenched her fist and began to power up.

"Do you think you can do any harm to me now?" The android said as he took a defective stance.

"Yep." Yang responded, "Remind me, what number did you say you were?"

"Have you already forgotten? I am android-" The old man was speaking as Yang erupted with a red aura again. Her aura boiled the water near her and created a steam cloud.

"Kaioken X20!" Yang shouted before the robot could finish his sentence. Her aura exploded, with the water evaporating near around her. She rushed him and delivered a powerful punch from her right hand into the center of his face. The movement was too fast for him to dodge as she sent Android 20 into and through the mountain behind him.

"HA!" Vegeta let out a single laugh at the sight of android siding on the ground. The robot stopped once he collided with a second mountain. The upper half of his body lodged in the rock with his legs stiff. Yang ascended as she looked down at the robot.

Part of the mountain exploded with the android escaping the rock. He looked up at the blond girl with his teeth gritted and his head piece removed, revealing his brain in a glass case. "Impossible!" Android 20 exclaimed, "What caused your power to spike so rapidity!?"

"Well, it's a type of transformation I learned from a short blue guy who lived on a tiny planet in another dimension with his pet monkey and a talking grasshopper." Yang explained ash she rolled her shoulder, stretching to continue the fight. It was now she also remembered Gregory never came back to King Kai's planet.

"…WHAT!?" Android 20 shouted back in confusion.

"If there is one thing I have learned since being here, it's best not to ask to many questions." She said as she placed her index and middle finger of her right hand on her forehead. She teleported right in front of the old man to his shock, "You never know what answer you'll get?" She said before punching him in the gut with her left hand. The android's jaw dropped from the pain. Yang took a step back and then dealt a right hook. Dislocating the robot's lower jaw as he was sent in the rocks to his left. Yang erupted in a red aura as she hit her fist against each other.

"How could my calculations be incorrect!?" The android said as he had gotten up from the rocks. The blond girl smiled at the opportunity.

"Don't feel so bad, I have failed so many Math test in my life I have _lost count_." Yang replied as she walked towards the robot, "Also, I have another transformation I could use to end this quickly. But my mentor said to not use it unless I'm near death." As she was talking the android jumped forwards and extended his right hand. He tried to grab Yang's face, but the blond girl caught the grabber by his wrist.

The hand was only a foot from her face. Yang grinned as the android had a look of horror after the failed attempt, "I don't you will be able to damage me enough to get me to transform." She said as she tightened her grip on his wrist, crushing it into a piece of scrap metal. The android looked back to see oil erupt out of the stump of were his hand used to be. Yang tossed the remainder of his hand to the ground and looked to the android, "To bad the other robot is already destroyed. You could really use a _hand_ right about now." She said before engaging him in combat with a volley of punches. The android tried to defend but was quickly outmatched.

In the sky the other Z – Fighters looked on in shock, "Amazing, she is beating the other android almost effortlessly." Krillin said as she turned to Tien.

"Does this mean she is stronger than Goku?" Tien asked back.

"No. She is stronger than you earthlings but not at the level of a super saiyan like me or Kakarot." Vegeta responded, "But, what was that about another transformation?" The prince thought to himself.

"If she destroys this one, the future will be sa-" Piccolo thought until he turned to his left. The others looked to see someone approaching. He had a blue jacket with a sword on his back. He had pink hair and a look of worry on his face. This was the same person that gave them the premonition of the androids' reign of terror. The future warrior stopped as he got to the others.

"Thank goodness you're all still alive. When the city destroyed, I thought I was too late!" He said as he looked to notice some fighters missing, "Where are rest? Where are Goku or Yang!?" he said in a panic.

"Goku is getting the medicine as we speak and Yang is fighting the remaining android." Piccolo said as he looked down at the blond woman continue to win the fight, dominating in the match.

Yang stopped her assault on the android and looked to the sky. Her eyes widened as she saw the person who had the photo from the future. She turned to the old man, "Give me a second." She said before blasting off to the others. The blond girl stopped as she stood a few feet from the future warrior. Android 20 looked up in panic at the new fighter, realizing his options were limited now.

"Yang!" The future warrior said in joy.

"He knew my name and predicted the attack." Yang thought before she looked at her right arm. She turned her gaze back to him and speaking, "We almost have everything taken care off here. Just one robot left." She then looked down at Android 20.

The future warrior looked at the robot also, but his expressing changed to fear and confusion. "No, this doesn't make sense." He said as everyone looked to him in confusion, "That is not the same android from my time."

"What!?" Every one of the Z – Fighters thought as they looked to see he wasn't lying.

"But they appeared when and where you said!?" Krillin said while he put on hand on his head, as if to hold it together after hearing the new information.

"And their androids, just like you said!" Yang added on as she pointed at the one remaining on the ground. The old man looked up at the others with rage in his eyes.

"Fool, you may have overpowered me, but you will be no match for Androids 17 and 18." The robot said as Trunks had a further look of horror on his face.

"17 and 18!" The future warrior said as Yang noticed a hover car approaching from the distance. She was barely able to see the driver, but could recognize the person. As well as the passenger in wearing a large red scarf.

"Is that Bulma!?" Yang said as the others turned. the android smiled as his working hand became encompassed in a purple aura. He made a swiping motion as he unleashed a wave of energy. The wave of energy went across the sky to the hover car.

"Mother No!" the future warrior said as he flew to the car. Yang and Vegeta had a look of confusion, then suddenly realization as to who this future warrior really was. A large explosion occurred in the sky, with which Android 20 grinned as he ran off in-between the mountains. The wreckage of the car crashes into the face of a large rock. The car was empty as the future warrior landed hold Bulma with the baby in her hands. Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo engaged from the smoke cloud from the explosion. Followed by Vegeta, who had a look of anger on his face as he rushed out. Yang looked over the rubble to see Yajirobe in a pile of rocks with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Never better!" Yajirobe responded sarcastically as he laid still. Yang flew away from him and went over to Bulma. Trunks was crying in her mother's arms as the future warrior looked in shock at the two.

"What are you doing here! It's dangerous!" The future warrior asked as he let down the greenish blue haired woman.

"But I wanted to see the androids, know what they looked like before they were destroyed." Bulma responded as she was trying to sooth Trunks.

"Well because of your medaling, the android escaped." Vegeta said as he landed, "Again."

"I'm telling you, that was not the same android from my time?" Trunks responded as he walked over to Vegeta with anger, "And what about saving your wife and son!?"

"Wait, let's just calm down." Krillin said as he got between the two, he looked the future warrior, "Just tell us who you are?"

"And describe the androids from your time!" Tien added on.

"And what happened to everyone, specifically?" Yang said as she walked over to the future warrior.

"But first, your name?" Bulma added on. Although, Vegeta walked away as he already knew the answer to that question.

He let out a sigh as the others all listened in, "My name is Trunks, I'm from around seventeen years in the future from now." At the reveal of his name, every one of the fighters looked at the baby in Bulma's arms. Bulma herself was in shock at the reveal, "On this day from my time, two androids killed everyone here except myself as a baby, my mother, and my mentor." He said his last word while looking at Yang. She had a look of shock as she took a step back. He continued, "The androids of my time appeared as teenagers. Twin, one boy and one girl. The boy had black hair and an orange bandanna. The girl had blond hair and blue vest. Both have continued to torment the world ever since that day."

"So, I survived the attack at the loss of my right arm." Yang said with Trunks nodding. However, he tried to avoid eye contact now, "What happen to me later?" She said as her mind went to the worst, "Am I still alive?"

Trunks looked her in eyes with regret in what he had to say, "You died three years ago in my time in an attempted to stall the androids for others to get away safely." Yang took a couple more steps back and sat down on a nearby rock, "The androids are more dangerous than any of you could realize."

"Well, what was that thing I glanced at on the ground before the car crashed?" Bulma asked has she had an idea, "He looked like Dr. Gero."

"Who?" Yang asked?

"While everyone else was busy training, I was looking up information on androids." Bulma said with a confident smile as she sat down with baby Trunks in her arms, "In the old Red Ribbon army, there was a scientist named Dr. Gero who published multiple papers on the subject. He called it, the ultimate creation of science."

"The androids!" Trunks integrated, "But if he's the one that made them, how is that going to help us?"

"Don't interrupt your mother while she is speaking!" Bulma said in a scolding voice with Trunks having a look of fear on his face, "It helps because I know where his lab is?"

"You do?" Krillin said with Bulma nodding.

"Yes, it's in the mountains just before the city to the north." Bulma said as she got up.

"Then there is no time to waste here!" Vegeta said before blasting off in the direction Bulma said.

"Father wait, its dangerous to go alone!" Trunks shouted as he flew after his dad. Yang was ready to follow the two, but was stopped by the greenish-blue haired woman.

"Wait, I need you to take me back home to Capsule Corp." Bulma said as she got up and walked over to Yang, "Trunks needs to be put down for his nap, then you can go help the other Trunks and Vegeta." She said to the blond girl, "Come on, you can teleport. Plus, the baby loves when you do that."

"Take me home also?" Yajirobe said as he walked over, still with bits of rocks in his hair, "My car was destroyed first?"

Yang let out a sigh before looking to the others, "Go on without me, I should be back soon." Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin nodded before they all flew off the mountains to the north. Yang placed the index and middle finger of her right and on her forehead. Her left hand was on Bulma's right shoulder. Yajirobe grabbed onto Yang's left forearm. Within second, the three adults and the baby vanished in a flash.

 _Capsule Corp._

In in the back lawn, Yang and the others reappear. Yajirobe had a look of shock as he let go of Yang. Baby Trunks was raising his hands in joy, letting out an adorable cry.

"Thanks Yang!" Bulma said as she started to walk towards the building. The blond girl smile back at her friend and looked at the baby wave to her. She tried to focus in on Vegeta or any of the others, but she had a suddenly had a look that something was wrong.

"Wait Bulma!" Yang called out to Bulma, how stopped in response, "What is a few hundred miles in that direction?" Yang said as she pointed in slight worry.

"I think that's West city maybe," Bulma replied, "But that's nowhere near the lab. Also, I thought you and the others couldn't sense the power levels of the androids?"

"That's not what I feel over there." Yang said as she focused into the distance, "It feels like everyone is over there also." She then turned back to Bulma, "Including me."

"But…that doesn't make sense." Bulma asked as she walked back to Yang, "Who's could be over there that could do that?"

"I don't know, but I think I need check this out now." Yang said as she refocused on the area. Baby Trunks let out a whine.

"Well, be careful." Bulma said as she tried to sooth the baby, "I'm sure the others will be fine until you figure out what's going on." Yang nodded before she teleported away.

Yajirobe rubbed his stomach before he started to walk in the dome building. "I'm going to find something to eat." He said as he entered in to the building Bulma followed with an angry expression as she carried the baby.

 _The suburbs of West City._

Yang reappeared in the middle of the crossroads of a street. She looked around for someone, but no one was there. In fact, no one appeared in the city at all, "Hello?" She called with no reply. A just of strong wind blow carrying many articles of clothing. She walked around to find anyone, but only found more clothes littering the ground. "What happened here?" she said aloud as she walked in the empty street.

Suddenly, she heard a man scream not more than a block away. Yang ran to his aid, but stopped cold when she turned to corner to see the attacker. It was a large, green monster that remised a cross between a human and a cicada. It had three toed feet, like Frieza's. It also had a long, thick tail like the tyrant did. However, his one had an injection tip at its end, with witch it had imbed into the spine of a man on the ground. He had a look of catatonic shock as his face shriveled up into nothingness. The tail throbbed as the man's body shrunk in size, as if the monster was drinking his body. After a couple of seconds, only his clothes remained. The monster readjusted his tail as it shook off the clothes. It turned to reveal its face to Yang. It had glaring light red, insect like eyes and orange beak like mouth. Parts of his head jets out a foot, creating a V-shape.

"Hello," The creature said in a raspy, insect like voice with a smile forming, "Sister."

 **AN: There you go, so many new questions have arisen. Yang is now solo against her new foe, but is she even ready for this fight? Who, or what is this thing? What does he mean when he called her sister? How will the others fare against the two real androids that threaten the future? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	34. Chapter 34 - His Name

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you all for the support on this story and for checking it out. We are now at the introduction of one of my favorite characters in DBZ. It is fun writing for him and can't wait to do more of it.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 34 – His Name**

"Sister!?" Yang said as see glared at the monster, tightening her fists, "I only have one sister, you freak!"

"But you see, I am your sister." The green creature said as he placed his right arm across his chest, bowing slightly, "My name is Cell."

"Cell?" Yang said before a gust of wind came, blowing the clothes behind the monster, "What did you do to that man!?" She said with her eyes turned red, "Why are you the only thing I sense in this entire city!?"

Cell glanced over to the clothes flutter away and smiled as they culminated with others of his past victims. "I simply absorbed him into part of my being, as I did with the others." The green creature said as blinked, causing his eyes turned red when they reopened, "And as I will do to you." Cell then charged towards Yang. Yang took a defensive stance, expecting a punch or kick, but the green creature readjusted his tail. The injection tip was aimed at the blond girl's head as it was plunged towards her. Yang ducked the strike, however Cell reeled back his tail and readjusted his target. This time, he aimed for her stomach. The blond girl jumped back to dodge the hit.

Cell continued to peruse Yang. Each time he aimed for a different body part, each time getting closer to hitting her. Just when Cell was about to land a direct hit in her left arm. Yang lifted her right hand, placing her index and middle finger on her forehead. Suddenly, she vanished in before the tail strike could connect, "What!?" Cells said aloud as he wondered where the blond girl went. He turned and looked down the streets for where she went, but saw nothing. The green creature scoffed before continue to look around, "I don't know what you just did, but I know you're still here! You don't run from fights, it's not in your nature!" He said in a rage as he clenched his fists, "After all, some of your DNA composing me already."

Behind a nearby parked car, Yang peaked to see the green creature to still searching, "Damn it! What does that even mean!?" The blond girl thought as she hid and thought of what to do next, "Even if I went all out, I don't think I could win against this thing." She looked in the distance to see more clothes blew in the wind, "He drank that guy thought his tail. I think that's going to give me nightmares for week after seeing that." She said as she scratched her head, "Why didn't Trunks warn anyone about this thing!?" She stopped scratching and took a deep breath, the exhaled, "Think Yang, you need to come up with a plan, fast." She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Yang became alerted as she heard Cell's footsteps getting closer. Got ready to use her instant transmission again, but was interrupted as the tail pierced through the car. It grazed right past her cheek, only an inch from hitting her. She tried to get away as she turned to see Cell near her. The green creature reached out his right arm, grabbing the blond girls neck before she could get away. Cell looked Yang in the eyes as she tried used both of her hand to try and loosen his grip. With his left arm, he punched Yang in the gut. The impact caused Yang to cough up a small about of blood while she was being strangled. Her grip loosened as she tried to scream. "Now, you will further become part of my soon to be perfect body." Cell said as he readjusted his tail, aiming towards her stomach. The tail plunged towards her, Yang mover her right hand to block the hit. She grabbed the end of the tail, the injection point passing between her fingers without piercing her skin. With her left arm, she punched the green creature in the orange mouth. He let go of the blond girl as he fell back a few feet. Yang jumped back as she let go of his tail. Cell wiped his mouth. Yang rubbed her throat as she breathed in and out. Both glared at each other with red eyes.

"What are you!" Yang shouted back as she stopped rubbing her throat.

"Telling you won't matter in the end, your life will end soon." Cell said as he moved his hand away from his mouth, he showed a smile forming, "But I will humor you as a last request." Another gust of wind blew as the creature took a casual stance, "You see, I am not from this timeline?"

"You have to be kidding me with this!?" Yang thought as she maintained her fighting stance.

Cell continued, "I am the Dr. Gero's last and greatest creation. My goal is to absorb androids 17 and 18 to achieve my perfect form. However, Trunks had destroyed the two before I could find them." Yang gasped at the revelation, "After learning he used a time machine to learn of a way to kill the androids. I sent him to the afterlife and stole his time machine to travel here, the day the androids began to take over the world."

"Why did you call me sister?" Yang asked.

"I know your knowledge of biology is rather small," Cell said with a slight giggle as he crossed his arms, "Dr. Gero made me as a biomechanical android, made with the DNA of the world's strongest fighters, "Yang remembered what Android 20 said to her during their fight," You should feel honored. I know all of your techniques and skills from your fight with Nappa." The green monster said, which caused Yang to laugh.

"If that's the case, you don't know any of the moves I have learned in the past four years or how much stronger I have become since then." Yang said as she pointed at Cell.

"I will when I absorb you." Cell said as he uncrossed his arms, "Unless I accidently kill you with this attack." He then moved his right hand to his forehead, placing his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"Wait, he shouldn't know how to teleport form his story." Yang thought as looked at Cell in confusion. she became even more confused as energy formed around his two fingers. Lightning started to spark as the green monster began to laugh.

"This one is courtesy of Piccolo's cells!" He shouted as Yang gritted her teeth to prepare for what was coming next, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The green monster shouted before he pointed the two finger at the blond girl. He unleashed two beams, one in straight line and the other spiraling around the first. The drill-like attack aimed at Yang tore apart the road on its path of destruction. Yang eyes widen as she tried to use her instant transmission. However, she panicked before she could teleport. The blond girl changed her mind and decided to side step the attack. She avoided most of the attack, but Cell's beams still connected with her right shoulder. It tore into her flesh while only grazing her. The beams continued down the road before it collided with a tall building. The building exploded a fiery eruption as the blast waved passed over the two fighters.

The Yang screams in pain as smoke pours from her fresh wound. She held her right arm near her forearm. Her right had only twitched as she fell to one knee. Cell smiled as he started to walk over to Yang, "That was only a taste of my power." He said as he stopped right in front of the kneeling girl, his tail aimed at her head, "Don't be afraid of death, you will live on as part of my being."

"I won't let you absorb me!" Yang shouted back as she looked up to Cell, her eyes redder and her hair glowing bright yellow. Cell had a look of slight shock as her aura started to explode from her body, pushing him back a few feet. She stood back up and clenched her fists. The blond girl began to screamed as she powered up. The road beneath her cracked and shook. The glass windows in the nearby buildings shattered outwards. "King Kai, I hope this is what you meet with how to use my transformation." Yang thought as she looked at her right arm move like normal. She then refocused her gaze onto Cell, "I have to end this quickly or I don't know what will happen to me."

Cell took a defensive stance as Yang rushed him. She reeled back her right arm, which was violently radiating a yellow aura. Just as she was a foot away from the green monster, she vanished. Cell had a look of confusion as he lowered his stance. Suddenly, Yang reappeared and punched Cell in the gut with her right arm. Cell's mouth remained open in gasp as Yang plunged her fist deeper into his body. Her aura around her right arm grew brighter as she pumped more of her energy into the hit. She took a step towards him and released a burst of energy from her right hand into his body. Cell was sent across the road with the energy blast pushing him back. He traveled for a few blocks until his three toed feet dug into the road. Slowly, he stopped himself while holding the energy ball. The green creature flung the blast to his left towards an office building. The building exploded after the blast collided with it. Yang looked over to where the build was and grit her teeth.

Yang changed towards cell like before. However, the green monster flew straight into the air. Yang looked up at him fly towards the sun. She ascended towards him at high speed. As she was about a few meters behind him, Cell turned around. He looked at the blond girl, his back to the sun. He extended all his fingers and moved both his hands near his face, "Solar Flare!" Cell shouted before a blinding light shrouded the area. In pain, Yang closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face. She screamed as she stopped in midair, hovering in place. "Now, you're mine!" Cell said as he dived towards Yang.

Suddenly, Yang mover her hands away from her face as they glowed with a yellow aura. With her eyes still closed, she unleashed a volley of yellow blasts from her hands. She fired all attacks not just forward, but in every direction around her. Some other blast hit the city below, destroying the roads and buildings. Others collided with the nearby rock formations. Cell dodged the attacks easily, but couldn't get any closer to Yang and her unpredictable attacks. He fell back as Yang continued to launch energy blast wildly. Her eyes twitched before reopening. She stopped firing and looked to see Cell hovered in the air with an annoyed look on his face.

Yang smiled as she cracked her knuckles, "You're not the only one who barrow other people's moves. That was something the Prince showed me a long time ago."

"You are smarter than I was lead to believe." Cell said before he became shrouded in a purple aura, "But let me show you one of Vegeta's stronger techniques." he said as Yang had a look of confusion as to what he was planning. Suddenly, realized she what he was doing as the green monster made a familiar stance. He placed his placed the back of his left hand in the palm of his right, adjusting his body position as the aura around him became more violet, "GALICK GUN," Cell shouted as Yang generated a yellow aura as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to block what was coming next, "FIRRREEE!" Cell screamed out as he moved his palms to point at Yang, unleashing a violet beam of energy. The blond girl gritted her teeth as the blast full encompassed her body, pushing her across the sky. The attack continued to overwhelm her until her defensive stance broke. Yang screamed in pain as she was carried in the wave of energy.

The galick gun tore through the sky before colliding with the center of a mountain past the city. The mountain exploded in in a fiery blast before creating a large mushroom cloud. Cell smiled as he took a more relaxed stance, his purple aura fading. He turned away formed the destroyed mountain and looked over the horizon. Cell noticed a small city in the distance and flew towards it.

After a few minutes, some on the smoke had dissipated. The top half of the mountain was gone, while the bottom half was reduced to piles of rubble. However, one pile started to move. The rocks began to part as a blood and cut hand emerged. the right and dug out of the rocks, revealing the rest of the arm.

It was Yang pulling herself out of the debris after the attack. She pushed away enough rocks to stand up, but she fell back to her knee. The blond girl held her right arm with her left as blood dripped down her right fingers. Her clothes were tattered and damaged from the attack. Her eyes returned to their normal color, as did her hair lose its glowing aura. The light in her eyes started to fade as raised her left hand near her forehead. Slowly. Placed her index and middle finger on her forehead and closed her eyes, "Got to…find…others." She thought as she tried to find their power levels. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes with a look of shock, "What!? They feel…like they're…barley alive." She thought as her body began to sway, she started losing conciseness, "Need to…help them…need to…warn them." She said as she closed her eyes again. The blond girl started falling over to her right side before teleporting with instant transmission.

She reappeared in the middle a road. On her right side was a mountain side while a cliff was on the left. The cliff was not that deep, but at the bottled laid the unconscious Z – Fighters, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, and Vegeta. Yang opened her eyes to see Krillin a few meters away. He had a shocked look on his face as he looked at three dots in the sky.

Yang fully fell to her right side and closed her eyes again. The bald z fighter turned after being alter to sound of her head hit the road, "Yang!" He said as he ran over to her. Krillin laid Yang on her back, in dismay over all the damage she had sustained, "Where were you!? What happened to you!?" He said as Yang opened her eyes.

"His name…is Cell." She said as she looked at the three dots in the sky getting further and further away.

"Cell?" Krillin said with a look of confusion before having a sudden realization. He grabbed his small brown bag and reached into it. The bald man pulled out a senzu bean and placed it in her mouth, "Here, eat this!" He said before standing up and looking to the bottom of the cliff, "I need to give these senzu beans to the others."

Krillin ran off and went to the others. Yang closed her eyes as she began to chew the bean. She swallowed the healing bean and remained motionless. After a few seconds, she reopened her eyes. The blond girl's eyes were red and full of determination.

 **AN: There you go, Cell has made his debut. Yang has some very interesting things to tell everyone else. But what happened while she was fighting elsewhere? Who were those three leaving the defeated Z – Fighters? Just how many techniques can Cell use? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Regroup, Then Spit Up

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. Hope you are all doing well. It's been a while, I was focusing on other projects and taking some time off for the holiday. Still, I'm excited to continue this story and advance the plot forward. This part of DBZ storyline is the hardest to keep track of and takes a lot longer to plan and write. Thank you for all your support and patience with this.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 35 – Regroup, Then Spit Up**

After Krillin gave all the other Z – Fighters each a Senzu bean, they all gathered around. Except for Vegeta, who was a few meters away from the others. He looked up to the sky with rage in his eyes as he clenched his fist as tight as he could. Yang stood from the top of the cliff and saw both groups. She noticed Trunks breaking apart from the other Z – fighters and walking over to his father. The blond girl flew and landed between the two and stopped the future warrior from advancing. He had a look of confusion as she shook her head. Yang then turned around and stated walking towards the Vegeta.

"Hey Prince," Yang said but Vegeta didn't turn to acknowledge her. A few seconds of silence went by, "So, looks like you and the others got your asses kicked buy those androids." She said as she could hear his teeth gritted. She then smiled, "Granted, I didn't have much luck on my little sidequest." She continued as Vegeta got ready to take off, "I got beat up by a weird, green, bug-guy thing that was made of everyone's DNA who's also from the future."

"What!?" Vegeta said as he turned to her.

"What!?" Trunks said directly after.

"What!?" The other Z – fighters said at the same time right after Trunks.

"Well, that got everyone's attention." Yang thought to herself with a smile on her face, "They know how I felt every time I talked with Goku."

"Explain yourself." Vegeta said in a demanding tone as the others got closer to Yang.

"Calm down Prince, it's a hard story to explain." Yang said before taking a deep breath. She continued, "After I dropped off your wife and baby. I sensed a weird power level, one that felt like a part of every one of us here. What I found was a giant bug man who drank the entire city of people out of his tail," She said as the others had a look of horror. Yang then turned to Trunks, "Turns out, that thing was from the future, alight further into your timeline. Good news, you beat the androids. Bad news, you get killed by that thing and he steals your time machine."

"What!?" Trunks responded.

"Now you know how we felt three years ago, when you showed up." Yang responded, "Not a good feeling knowing what kills in the future."

"Why is it in this time now?" Tien asked her.

"He wants to absorb the two androids to get his 'perfect from' or something else I don't want to imagine." The blond girl said, "He was made by that old man from before and called himself Cell."

"Well, on our side of the fight, Dr. Gero was killed by the one of the androids." Krillin integrated.

"That's good news." Yang commented.

"But that's where the good news stops." Trunks responded. "The two androids are the same from my time, only much stronger. They defeated all of us without any issues and activate a third android I never knew about. Now, the three are going to find and kill Goku."

"So, we went two androids we could beat without much trouble to three android and a bug guy none of us can defeat." Yang restated to obvious. Suddenly, a question popped into her mind, "Wait, where is the doctor's lab?"

"It's too far from here, but its destroyed now." Trunks answered.

"Even the basement?" The blond girl said with the others in silence and confusion.

"Basement?" Piccolo asked.

"What basement?" Tien asked.

"If he is an evil scientist, he must have a basement where he has his most secret projects. At least, that's what all the movies I watched as a kid told me." Yang said as she had a realization, "That's where he made Cell!"

"That's idiotic." Vegeta responded.

"Besides, I destroyed his lab with my most intense blast." The future warrior added on.

"Well, did you guys check the rubble?" Yang asked.

"We were busy dealing with the androids at the time." Tien said in an irritated voice at the blond girl.

"Well, let's go look now." Yang offered.

"Haven't you been listening! The androids are after Goku now!" Krillin exclaimed.

"So, you two go get him and bring him somewhere safe while the rest of us got to the lab to find the basement." Yang said as she pointed to Tien and Krillin. She then walked over and grabbed the little bag out short, bald one's hands, "We may need these beans just in case."

"Well, there is only one bean left." Krillin interjected as she felt the near empty bag.

"Then I call dibs." Yang said as she put the small bag in her pocket, she then turned to Trunks, "Now, show me where the lab is." Trunks had a slightly shocked expression but still nodded. He took off with Yang, Vegeta, and Piccolo following. Krillin and Tien had a look of disbelief at her casual attitude after what she had been through and kept going.

"We better hurry." The three-eyed man said.

"Yeah, let's take Goku to Kami house." Krillin said with Tien nodding to agree. The two took off in the other direction.

Not too far away, Yang and the others made their way to a partly destroyed mountain side. She landed and looked over the area and noticed the destroyed machines and charred rocks. She began fire blast of energy out of both of her hands to clear the area.

"This is a waste of our time!" Piccolo commented and Vegeta and Trunks looked on, "The androids or Cell could be on a rampage as we speak and we are just here looking for something that doesn't-"

"Found it!" Yang shouted to the others. They had a look of confusion as they descended They saw a hole with a ladder leading to a lower level. Yang gestured for the others go down, "You three can go first." Piccolo gritted his teeth as he floated down the hole, followed by Trunks. Vegeta got ready go down also until he saw Yang's smug smile.

"Shut up." The prince said as he crossed his arms and fell down the hole. Yang let out a slight laugh as she followed him. The four regrouped as they made their way to hidden room. Full of computer screens and blinking lights on other machinery. In the center of the dark room was a large cylindrical container with a green liquid and a small larval buoyant in the middle.

"I knew it!" Yang said as she pointed to the thing in the center, "That's the thing that almost killed me!" She then realized she need to correct herself, "Well, at least this timelines version of Cell that's still a baby." She began to walk around, not able to understand any off the machinery in the room. She found a table full of blueprints, picking up the stank and smiling, "Maybe Bulma can find out something from these things." She said as she could not understand any of the wording of equations, "What do you guys think?" The blond girl said as she turned to find all three guys pointing their right palm towards the baby Cell in the tube, "What are you guys doing?"

"Killing this thing before it can turn into that monster." Piccolo answered.

"Really, right now!?" She asked.

"Yes." The future warrior said with slight rage in his voice.

"But it looks kind of cute now." The blond girl commented.

"No, it doesn't." The prince said bluntly. The three began to charge an attack as Yang rolled up the blueprints. She ran, then flew to the exit as the three unleashed a beam of energy. The waves of energy collided with the tube, evaporating Cell in a second. They followed Yang out of the basement as whole secret lab stated to explode. Everyone exited the lab avoiding the blast with Yang turning back. She charged an attack in her left hand as she held the papers in her right.

"Just to be safe." She said before firing a yellow blast into the already destroyed mountain. Causing another large explosion that obliterated the landmass off the face of the Earth. The four looked at the eruption of smoke and regrouped in the air a safe distance away.

"Well, that's one problem dealt with." Trunks said as Yang passed him the blueprints.

"Maybe more than one." She said in an optimistic tone, "Take these to your mother and see what she can figure out from them. The three of us will come up with our next plan."

"Are you sure?" Trunks said as he held the papers.

"Yeah, we got this." Yang responded with a smile. Trunks looked to other in with slight worry before nodding. He then blasted off to the east at high speed to deliver the blueprints, Yang waved to him as he left before turning to Piccolo and Vegeta, "So... any ideas?"

"Like what?" Vegeta replied.

"I dunno, how to actually find them." Yang said as she crossed her arms, "The androids can't be sensed and I think Cell is now masking his power so the nobody else will find him." A silence fell before the three before the namekian spoke up.

"You said Cell was far stronger than you?" Piccolo asked Yang.

"Yes." She responded, "I mean, I don't think I could have lasted as long as I did without my transformation."

"Your transformation!?" Vegeta said in skepticism, "Can you do it now?"

"Yeah, but I would shorten my lifespan or even kill me. I only do it when I really have no choice left and have to use it." Yang responded with a smile, "I guess you could say it is my version of super saiyan. A _Super Saiyang_ , if you will." The two looked at her unamused by her attempt at levelly, "Wait, didn't I already use that one?" She thought to herself as the reason why they didn't laugh.

"So, are you saying not even a Super Saiyan like me or Kakarot couldn't defeat Cell?" Vegeta asked with Yang nodding.

"Then, I have one idea." Piccolo said before he turned to the others and looked to the blue sky.

"What, do you have a Super transformation also?" Yang questioned him, "Can Namekians even do that? Mean, you don't have any hair so…"

"Let's just say I know of someone I need to have a very personal conversation with." Piccolo said, "I should be able to become strong enough to deal with the threats, but we will lose the dragon balls on Earth."

"That's not good." Yang commented, "But I think we might be out of options now."

Piccolo turned to the others and nodded, "I know, we are dealing with things far worse than Trunks had warned us about." The namekian then blasted off to the west. Vegeta and Yang looked at each other in confusion.

"Well Prince, what now?" The blond girl asked before suggesting something, "Same thing we did on Namek?"

He nodded, "We split up and search the planet for what them." The prince said in a confident tone, "If you find either one, fight them with all you have. Me and the namekian will sense you and rush for back up."

"Same to you." Yang said with a smile.

"Heh, I won't need back up." Vegeta said in arrogance, "The android only got lucky before. Next time, will be a different story." He clenched his fists and blasted off to the north.

Yang waved good bye while she hoovered alone in the sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. She did so multiple times before opening her eyes, looking down at her hands. They were slightly shacking before she clencher her fists, "Okay, time for the real battles to begins." She said to herself before blasting off south of her location.

 **AN: There you go, Yang informed the others on what happened with Cell. To clarify, the what happened with the other Z – Fighters is the same as what happened in the show. I don't need to write the senses that play out the same way. I rather write what is unique to this storyline. Also, the next chapter is going a multiple perspectives and location switching chapter. What will Trunks and Bulma find out from Dr. Gero's blueprints? Who is it that Piccolo needs to talk to? Will Vegeta or Yang run into who they are looking for? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Small Stories

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. As the title states, this is a lot of small stories to set up the next chapter. This is because I wanted to show each character at where they are in the story and what they are doing or thinking. I used which direction they flew off as the indicator for which character I was flowing then. It was fun to write and doing different perspectives, I always do like stories like this. I loved writing Piccolo's, since his is the most I have gotten to work with him now.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 36 – Small Stories**

 _West_

Piccolo broke through the clouds in the high sky. His gazed focus on something in the distance. He gritted his teeth as he reached his destination. It was a large, seemingly floating temple in the mid troposphere. He landed on the stone tile floor and walked towards the smaller temple near the center of the structure.

"Kami!" Piccolo shouted in anger, "I know you're here at the Lookout!" he continued to scream for someone to appear, "Show yourself you so-called Guardian of Earth!" Slowly emerging from the temple was an older namekian. He had a dark purple cape and a white gown. The Guardian held a large wooden walking staff and had an angry look on his face to match Piccolo's.

"Piccolo." The elder namekian said in disgust, "What brings you here?"

"You should know exactly why I'm here." Piccolo said as he walked near Kami, "The androids Trunks warrened us about are here stronger than he thought. Also, we have a monster that is hunting the two so he absorbs them and become an unstoppable threat." He stopped in front of the guardian, "We are out of options. The only hope we have is to fuse back to our original form." A silence fell between the two. Kami turned and walked away from Piccolo, going over to the edge of the floating temple looking down at the world.

"You can't be certain that if we fuse, we will win." Kami said as he looked down on earth, "If we fuse, the dragon balls will be lost, the world will be without a guardian."

"If we don't, the people of earth will be all be killed!" Piccolo shouted back at the guardian as he clenched his fist, "Trunks told me we died in his timeline. I want to bet that it was because you were to stubborn to fuse then like you are now!" He got over Kami and grabbed the Kami's collar, "Why don't you start acting like a fighter instead of a guardian!" Again, a silence fell over the two.

Kami glared into Piccolo's eyes, "You can't guarantee we will win."

"I would rather try and die than stay up hear talking with you another second." Piccolo replied as he loosened his grip on him, "What's your answer?" For the third time, a silence fell over the two.

They glared at each other until Kami closed his eyes, "You are as crude as ever. Arguing with you is as pointless as auguring with Goku." Kami then opened his eyes and smiled, "But with far less of a headache."

"Just shut up and fuse with me." Piccolo replied.

"Very well, your power will increase but your body will remain the same afterwards," Kami replied as he let out a slight breath, "Place your right hand on my chest." He asked with Piccolo complying. He had a look of preparing for anything as a line of sweat dropped from his forehead. The guardian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a second of silence, the only sound being the wind blowing. Kami opened his eyes and screamed as loud as he could. His shout echoed past Piccolo as a white aura encompassed him. Piccolo looks on in shock at the notice as Kami clenched his fist harder. The white aura began to expand and overcome the two, enveloping the entire temple.

After a few seconds, the aura dimed and faded. Where Kami stood, he was gone. Piccolo stood where he was, his right hand extended to touching nothing. The namekian turned his hand to look at his palm, unmoving and unflinching. Piccolo smiled with a slight laugh as he clenched his fist.

"I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo anymore." The namekian said to himself before he powered up, "I'm the one to save this world." He blasted off from lookout and into the distance.

 _East_

In the Capsule Corp. lab basement, Bulma looked at the blueprints while Trunks crabbed himself as a baby in his arms. She stood in front of a computer monitor while having a scattered table of curated boards and tools next to her, "So, you got theses from Dr. Gero's basement lab." She said as her eyes read the papers.

"Yes, well, Yang grabbed them before we destroyed the lab." The future warrior replied.

"Well, she hit the jackpot," Bulma replied as she turned to her son with a smile, "These are the schematics for Android's 17 and 18."

"Really!?" Trunks said in shock.

"Yes, with these, I can make remote to temporary embolize the androids." Bulma said as she spread out the blueprints on an open table.

"You can do that!?" Trunks asked, causing his baby self from this timeline to start to whine.

"Don't underestimate your mother's genius. Now, can you calm yourself so I can focus," Bulma said as she sat down and rolled up her sleeves, "I need some time to make the remotes. I could take hours or even a full day. So, just let me do what I do." She put on a pair of googles and began working while trunks tried to calm himself from this timeline down.

"If she really can make a remote that can stop the androids now," The future warrior thought, "Maybe it will work on the ones from my time."

 _North_

Vegeta blasted across the sky over a rocky terrain. He landed near the edge a cliff of the tallest mountain and looked back up at the clouds. "Something stronger than a super saiyan." The prince looked down and his hands, "The legend I have dreamed about. Worked my whole life for. Finally achieved after all of my training…has been outclass."

He his mind went back to a few hours ago, we he fought the androids. His energy drained and his rage at his fullest. He glared down the female android, who maintained a fighting stance. Suddenly, she vanished to his confusion. Only to reappear and unleash a brutal kick with her left leg into his left arm. A loud crake was heard as his arm bent in an unnatural way. The female android landed next him as the prince's arm fell limp and unhinged. Vegeta held his broken arm with his right hand, taking a few steps away before falling to his knees. His teeth were grit until he screamed to the sky in agony.

That scream echoed in his mind as he continued to look back at his hands. "This can't be the extent to a saiyan's power." Vegeta closed his and clenched his fists.

He suddenly smiled as he knew the answer, "But this is not my limit, I will ascend past the level of a super saiyan." He looked at his hands and began to power up, "I will not lose, not to anyone!" His power began to overcome him in a yellow aura, enveloping the land, "I am the prince of all saiyans!" He said as the power reached is limits and exploded, creating a clearing in the mountain range where he stood. After the smoke calmed, Vegeta looked back to the sky. He blasted off and continued his search for his foes.

 _South_

Yang flew over hundreds of feet over an ocean as she searched for someone. The blond girl had something on her mind as she placed her right hand on her chin, "Let's see, why didn't they laugh at my jokes." Yang though as she closed her eyes, "Am I losing touch?" She them shook her head in disagreement, not looking where she is flying, "No, I mean, I trained with King Kai. That guy knows his comedy gold." She continued to think as she flew across the sky. A smile formed on her face as she had a thought, "Maybe my jokes just _flew_ over there he-" Suddenly, she collided head first with something in midair, cutting her pun premature.

Yang fell back in pain as she rubbed her head, "What did I hit in the middle of the sky?" Her mind then went to the possibilities, "A bird? A plane?" She them opened her eyes to see it was neither. What hoovered before her was a large man in a light green and black outfit with a red mohawk. He had a bored look on his face as he stared at Yang. Next to him were two teenagers. One was a boy with black hair and a black tee-shirt with a white, longs sleeve undershirt. The other was a girl with blond hair, matching the boys in length. She had on a black vest and a pearl neckless. Both a sinter smile on their faces as they looked at the blond girl. She couldn't sense their presence. Even though one of their outfits was different, Yang knew these were the same two android Trunks had described, androids 17 and 18.

"Hello," Android 17 said in as he glared at the girl with a smile, "Could you tell us where Son Goku is?" Yang had a line of sweat form on her face as she looked at all them of them, not knowing what will happened once she speaks.

 **AN: I think Yang needs to watch where she's flying. You never know what or who you could run into. How will she fair against three androids? Will the others come to her aid? Will Piccolo's fusion make the difference? Can Vegeta ascend past a super saiyan? Can Bulma build the remote in time for Trunks to use it? Where is Goku now? So many questions, Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Shocking Encounter

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one took a lot longer than I thought to write out and plan. It took a while to get these versions of the android's personality and character traits down. Even though I already wrote 17 and 18 before, these two have different personalities because of the influence of 16. It's because he gives them a goal to complete with some limitations. In the future, the androids didn't have one those really. They are just causing chaos for their own amusement. Ironically, these are the characters I feel closer resemble their abridged versions than the original. That's just the way they turned out and that makes the most sense in the context of this story.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 37 – Shocking Encounter**

"Uhhh…Hey," Yang said clenched her fist while responding, "What do you want to with Son Goku?" Android 17 and 18 had a look of disbelief at the blond girl for asking that question.

"I wish to kill Son Goku." Android 16 replied.

"But why do you want to kill him?" Yang asked them.

"I'm programed to do so." Android 16 said in the same monotone voice.

"And I just want to help the big guy here with his goal," Android 17 added on, "I don't really care about my programing."

"After that, we don't have much else to do else to do with our free time." Android 18 said as she glared at the blond girl.

"Well, I would want to find a new hobby," the male teenage android said as he pondered what to do with his life, He turned to the android with the mohawk, "16, do you any suggestions?"

"Park ranging or bird watching." Android 16 replied. Android 17 disregarded one of the choices but keep the other in the back of his mind.

"16, those sound boring." The female android said before turning to her brother, "17, why would you want a to do either of those?"

"I dunno, want to try new things." He responded as he tilted his head to his sister. Yang looked on in shock at how the three had a casual conversation, "There's a lot we missed out on after that doctor kidnapped us."

"So, you don't want take over the world and kill everyone?" Yang enquired as she relaxed her hands.

"Who told you that?" 17 asked in confusion. Yang was about to say it was a future warrior from three years ago, but decided not to make the conversation anymore convoluted. He continued, "We want to kill Goku, everyone else is just someone in the way of that goal." He then had a sinister smile on his face, "No need to kill them, unless they have a death wish."

"Well, that is somewhat a relief," Yang said as she took up a fighting stance, "But I won't let you kill Goku."

"That's what Vegeta said before I showed him how powerful I was." Android 18 said with a smile.

"Correction," Android 16 interrupted, "Vegeta said that if anyone was going to kill Kakarot, it was going to be him."

"Thanks for that big guy," Android 17 said as his sister had a look of annoyance. He then turned back to Yang, "So, it looks like you don't want to tell us or you don't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Yang responded, "He can't fight you anyway. He has a heart disease and his taking medicine to get better. He's in no condition to fight now."

"Irrelevant, I will kill Son Goku." The android with a mohawk said.

"We better get going before his disease kills him first." 18 suggested.

"Wait," Yang said as she had only one thing left to say, "If you want to fight someone, then fight me now!"

"No, I want to kill Son Goku." The android with a mohawk said in his same monotone as he looked away from the blond girl.

"We know buddy," Android 17 said as he had an idea, "But I want have a little fun before I have to sit back again to watch someone else fight." He then looked down and saw a small island. The island had a small mountain and a grassy plane near the shoreline. He then looked up to point at the blond girl, "If you to fight, let's go to that island for our match." He then pointed down at the island he was looking at.

Yang had a smile on her face as she hit her fist against each other, "Okay, you're on." She said as android 18 rolled her eyes. Android 16 had the same blank expression on his face. The three androids and the blond girl descended to the island, "Well, going one-on-one is a little easier than all three at once. Who knew talking would clear up so much." Yang thought as they all landed. The female android walking over to sit on a large rock. She rested her hand on her chin as she looked at her brother face off against Yang. Android 16 looked to the sky, noticing a flock of birds flying in a v-formation. He had a slight smile on his face.

"I hope you put up more of a fight than Vegeta did against my sister." The male android said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I think you just don't understand how much strong girls are than boys." Yang took up a fighting stance after that comment. Android 17 had a look of disbelief on his face.

"She's not wrong." Android 18 said in a bored voice.

Her bother turned his head to look at her with an annoyed look. "Just exactly whose are you rooting for?" Android 17 said.

"If my choices are my stubborn brother, some top-heavy girl, or 16 with his birds. I'll just stay silent form this point on." She said with both Yang and android 17 have an irritated look. Android 16 was still smiling as he watched the birds.

"What did you just call me!?" Yang shouted to the female android, who had an uninterested look as her response.

"Forget her," Android 17 said as he pointed to himself, "You're going to be fighting me now." Yang refocused on her opponent and grit her teeth. The male android took up a fighting stance, but with his right hand in his pocket. A silence fell over the area before she started to glow with a red aura.

"Kaiok-" Yang was saying until she cut off by a punch to the face. She took a few steps back as she placed her left hand over her face. She lowered her hand realize her nose was bleeding and the person that hit her was Android 17. He had a small amount of blood on his left knuckle before he wiped it off on his pantleg. "What!? I didn't even see him move!" She thought before she remembered what trunks said. The androids here were much stronger than he thought.

"I'm sorry, where you saying something?" Android 17 said before he resumed his fighting stance from before. Now only a couple of feet away from Yang. She gritted her teeth again as her eyes turned a brighter red. Yang rushed towards the android and tried to deliver a left hook, but he dodged by taking a step back. Yang tried to follow up with an uppercut, but it missed the same way as her first attack.

Android 17 jumped further back as his left hand bowed with a light green energy. He then fired a thick, green disc of energy that flew horizontality towards Yang. The blond girl had just enough time to duck the attack. She then continued to rushed towards android 17, but was slightly confused at his casual stance. Suddenly, she heard a buzzing sound from behind her. Yang turned her head to see the same energy blast on a return course. The blast hit her right in the center of her back, causing her to stubble. The male android smiled as did a front flip, kicking Yang in the chin with his right foot. He landed back on his feet as the blond girl flew straight in to the air. He took his hand out of his pocket and took a new fighting stance. His body bobbing and weaving as he looked at the blond girl in the sky.

Yang stopped herself a dozen meters in the sky as she looked down at Android 17. Her teeth grit as she clencher her fist tighter than before. To her confusion, Android 17 then crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers bent in a shape that resembled claws. Yang had a look of worry as green lightning started erupting from his hands and forearms. He pivoted his body to the right as he moved both his arms to his lower right side. Yang started to move her left hand near her head. However, Android 17 moved his arms diagonally to his upper left side. He unleashed a gigantic, unavoidable, electric shockwave. The green shockwave collided with her whole body as she screamed in pain. The attacked continued to electric her until it dissipated after a few seconds. Yang hoovered in the air for a few move seconds until she fell towards ground.

Yang hit the ground with no intention of stopping herself, making a small thud noise impact. Her whole body twitched every other second as she laid face down in the grass. Her eyes where blank and almost vacant of any light. Her clothes singed from the blast and emitted a small amount of smoke.

"Is that all?" Android 17 said as the smile left his face, "That was hardly even a warmup." Yang moved both her arms and tried to push herself up. She glared at her opponent with a little bit of light returning to her red eyes, her hair began to glow. The male android had the smile return to his face as he took up a fighting stance. His sister still had a bored look on her face. Android 16 had a look of slight disappoint that all the birds had flown away from his friend's attack.

 **AN: There you go, Yang may have bitten off more than she can chew here. Also, I based a lot of 17's fighting style off the Xenoverse games. His move set in those games are always cool, but his ultimate is way too powerful. How much longer will Yang be able to hold up against the androids? Will someone come to her aid? Can any of the other Z – fighters even stand up to these cybernetic threats? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Uninvited Guests

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter for you'll. Thank you for all the support and for checking out the story. This one was cool to imagine, leading into one of my favorite what if battles for DBZ. It is fun writing this story but it is difficult to manage so many characters at once in this ark.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 38 – Uninvited Guests**

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks from the future had a sudden realization. He had a look of panic as his arms became uneasy. His baby self from this timeline had fallen asleep, but his face started to show a similar look of worry to his future counterpart. Bulma looked away from her workbench to see her sons. "What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed a line of sweat from on the future warrior's brow.

"It's Yang." Trunks said as he places the baby in his mother's arms, "Her energy is falling rapidly!" He then stated running to the nearest set of stairs.

"Wait, is she fighting the androids!?" Bulma said in panic, "I'm not done with the remote yet!"

Trunks grit his teeth before stopping. He turned back to his mother, "I'm not going to let her die again, I'm going now without that remote." He then turned back around and ran up the set of stairs. Trunks made his way outside the Capsule Corporation.

His body became covered in a white aura as he blasted off in the sky. His eyes jetted around the sky as he looked for something. "I can feel that Father and Piccolo are heading to the same place I am. The others must be taking care of Goku." Trunks thought before he gritted his teeth in more worry, "But where on Earth is Cell!?" His aura grew as he blasted off at a faster rate.

 _Meanwhile._

On a tiny island with a signal palm tree and a white house with a pink roof, the human Z – fighters look to the sky in strain. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin look over to a far-off island. They saw what looked like flashes of fireworks lights in the middle of the day. However, they knew it was not a time of celebration.

"This is bad, Yang's fighting not too far from here," Yamcha commented as he turned towards the others, "If we can't sense her opponent, she must be fighting those androids." He then clenched his fist tighter, "Those things must be coming here to kill Goku."

"She won't last that much longer at this rate." Krillin commented, "We should go and back her up." Suddenly, he had a recollection of what happened early this day. Of the last time, they intervened on the android's fight. He looked to the ground in fear, "But if we go, we already know we stand no chance against them." He turned back to the house, "Then, nobody will be here to stop them from getting to Goku."

"We can't just sit here and wait to for them!" Tien shouted in a rage, "I'm going to fight those things now." His body then became encompassed in a white aura as he was about to fly off.

"Wait!" A childlike voice called from inside the house. Tien stopped as the three turned in confusion. Running out of the house, out of breath, was Gohan.

"What's wrong!?" Krillin asked in worry.

"It's my dad!" Gohan said as he tried to catch his breath, "He's vanished. He's not in his bed anymore."

"WHAT!?" The Z – fighters said in shock as they had no idea where the saiyan from earth has gone.

 _Meanwhile._

Yang continued her battle against 17. The male android was high in the sky as Yang stood on the ground her. Her hair a radiant yellow and her eyes were red. She yelled as she fired a barraged of yellow blasts of energy from her hands. Despite firing numerous shots, none hit her opponent as he smiled in avoiding every one. Yang stopped firing for a second to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, out of energy!?" 17 shouted down at the blond girl, "I wouldn't know the feeling. I have unlimited stamina!" He boasted as Yang grit her teeth in anger.

"This guy is quick," Yang though as she looked up at her opponent, "He follows each blast before it can get close to him." She looked down at her right palm, "How do I hit him?" She clenched her right fist in anger. Suddenly, she had an idea. Yang grinned as she looked at her clenched right fist, "Duh, why didn't I think of this sooner." She thought as she built up energy in her right hand. The yellow energy began to grow as she reeled back her right arm, "I always did love my gauntlets for this type of firepower." Yang said as she thrusted her right arm upwards, unleashing multiple blast of energy at the same time. The balls of energy traveled out of her hand as though she fired through a shotgun.

17 had a look of slight panic as he knew there was no why to dodge the hit. Most the blasts collided with his body, creating a large smoke cloud. For a few second, the smoke hid his body from sight. Once a gust of wind carried the smoke away, it revealed a large green barrier around his body. He had a smug look on his face as the energy field faded away, "Nice try, Blondie. But I'm still here." 17 shouted towards the island. However, he had a look of confusion as the blond girl wasn't were she once stood, "Where is she!?" He said as he scanned the area below him. Suddenly, he looked at looked up to find the blond girl. Her left arm cocked back before she thrusted her left fist into 17's nose. The male androids body fell straight down towards the body of water. The collision created a large splash and a tall pillar of water. Yang descended and landed near the shoreline. She turned to the other androids with a smile at an opportunity.

"I guess he didn't _sea_ that one coming." Yang said, causing 18 placing her right hand on her face while letting out a sigh.

"That is an ocean." 16 commented in a deadpan voice.

"Whatever, same difference." Yang said before 17 jumped out of the water. He rushed towards the blond girl, punching her in the stomach with his right arm. Yang's widen in pain as her whole body shook a bit in the trauma. The male android smiled at the hit until grabbed his right should with her left hand. he looked up to see her eyes still red as she reeled back her left arm. Her fingers coiled before she delivered a right hook into the left side of the male android's face. She reeled back her arm again to deliver another punch, but 17 grabbed her right arm with his left hand. He then thrusted his head forward, the top of his skull collided with Yang's nose. 17 let go of her arm as she fell back.

17 then tackled the blond girl. His right shoulder coiled with her upper torso. Yang fell on her back as 17 stomped on her stomach with his right leg. The blond girl coughed up some blood before gritting her teeth. She grabbed his right ankle with both her hand. Yang quickly twisted her body to the left, causing 17 to loss his balance and fall onto his right shoulder. Yang got back up and tried to rush the downed android. However, while still on the ground, 17 kicked her in the stomach with his left leg. The blond girl fell back few steps as 17 quickly got back up. The two glared at each other, both breathing heavily they tried to maintain a fighting stance.

"I'll admit, your putting up more of a fight than I thought you would." 17 said.

"Yeah, I kind of get that a lot," Yang said before a slight smile formed on her face, "You're not half bad either." Her commented caused the male android to have a slight smile, followed by a single laugh.

"Huh, too bad you're at your limit now." He said in a smug voice, "We could have had a little more fun together."

"I still have some more tricks up my sleeve." Yang said before she had sudden realization, she looked turned her head to the left to see something that caused a look of fear to overcome her.

17 had a look of confusion as he saw the large green monster. He stood atop a large rock, his right forearm resting on his right knee as his eyes looked down on his prey. "Cell!?" Yang said in terror as the monster jumped from the rock onto the ground.

"It's been a while, Yang." Cell said before he looked over to his true targets, "But it's been even longer, my dear brother."

"What did he call me!" 17 said in confusion.

"17!" Android 16 shouted, "Do not fight him. He is much stronger than you."

"16, what is that thing!?" Android 18 said as she turned the android with a mohawk.

"I must thank you Yang." Cell said as he walked towards the blond girl, "You lead me right to them."

Yang gritted her teeth as she turned to face to green creature. She became encompassed in a red aura. She charged towards Cell and tried to deal a right punch. However, she missed Cell moved his head out of the way. He then took his left hand and grabbed the throat of the blond girl. The red aura left Yang's body as she placed both hands on Cell's hand. She tried to loosen his grip but to no avail. All she could do is struggle in as she felt her windpipe being crushed.

"Resistance is futile. I have an absorbed many more since our last fight." Cell said as he moved his right hand over to where Yang's heart was, "So many that I don't need you as a part of my being anymore." He said as a mile formed on his face, his right palm glowing with energy, "See ya." Yang she looked at Cell with panic in her eyes as she knew there was no way out. Cell's eyes had a sadistic stare as he seemed to enjoy her suffering.

Suddenly, Yang's expression changed to shock as a she saw someone kick Cell in the face. The green monster let go of her as he flew back, crashing into a large rock. Yang fell on the ground, coughing in pain as she looked at her rescuer. She looked up in confusion at the man with an orange and blue gi, "Goku?" She said as he turned to her with a smile.

"Hey Yang." Goku said in a cheery voice.

"Goku!?" Androids 17 and 18 said at the same time.

"Goku!?" Cell said as he got up from the rubble.

"Goku." Android 16 said as he had a look of pure rage fill his eyes, "Target acquired."

 **AN: There you go, Goku's here. Now, he and Yang are even from a few chapters ago. It's around this time that he was cured from the heart virus in the main story, but he doesn't go to the lookout in my telling. Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo are on their way to the fight, but will they be enough? Just how strong has Cell become since we last saw him? Will he achieve his perfect form? How will 16 act after seeing the one person he is programed to kill? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**

 **Also, I have had people asking if Yang will reunite with any of her other teammates; Ruby, Weiss, or Blake. To make things simple, I'm going to say no. The main reason is that this is Yang's story and grand adventure without her teammates. She is the only RWBY character I have in mind to use in this story because she fits in the world better than any other character does. Not to mention any other character from RWBY would get obliterated by the villains from DBZ. Even Yang I had to make an in-story reason as to why she does die in her first fight. Mainly because I didn't want her to meet King Kai that quickly. However, I do have an ark in mind that does have her return to Remnant to fix something, but that is not going to be for a long time.**

 **One more thing, I know the begin of this story is about her asking for training for something back in her world. That is more of for something in another story I have in mind to write, but not for a very long time. That story's events will take place in between the time when Yang was training with King Kai. That's when she returns to her friends and does what she must do there. Although, she comes back to the world of DBZ because she likes the friends she made here, (So that part at begin of this story is rendered mute now). She still loves her friends and family from Remnant, but she knows the events in DBZ are the type of adventure she has always wanted, (Think what she said near the end of Volume 2). In retrospect, I wish I didn't write this story with the same Yang from the other crossover, but still will keep with it. Yang is the main character of this story and will develop as someone who can accomplish far more than what she could do before. Sorry if this note was a little long winded. Hope it cleared some things up for everyone.**


	39. Chapter 39 - Limit Break

**AN: Hey everyone, I got the next chapter here. Thank you for all your support and patience with this one. We are reaching the climax of this major chunk of story and it has been so fun to right. As a bit of a warring, something big happens at the end of this chapter. As well as a little reference to Mega man X7.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 39 – Limit Break**

 _Meanwhile, thousands of miles away._

Trunks flew across the sky at an insane speed. His body covered in a white aura as he had a look of worry on his face. Suddenly, the future warrior sensed someone to his right. He turned to see it was Vegeta, who was blasting off with a similar aura around him, "Father!" Trunks said as he flew next to Vegeta, "Father, you sensed it also. Yang energy is almost fully gone." Vegeta did not respond to Trunks and didn't look at his son. Trunks gritted his teeth as he looked down to the ocean below, "No, she can't die in this timeline also." Trunks said quietly to himself in panic with his father glancing back at him. Vegeta then focused back on the direction he was flying an increased his speed. Trunks followed as the aura around his body grew, "Father, you can't be reckless like before. I won't end well."

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta shouted back, "I don't need you telling me what to do." The aura around his body grew larger, "I am a warrior, as are many of the others you have went back to save! If we fight and die, so be it!"

"But Father-" the future warrior was pleading until his father busted far ahead of him. Trunks powered up to try and catch up to Vegeta.

The Prince of all saiyan's had a look of anger as he gritted his teeth, "I can sense that Kakarot's back in the fight. I will not have him overshadow me like before." He thought as the ocean water bellow started to part from his speed.

 _Meanwhile._

"So," Goku said to Yang as he helped her up, "What did I miss?"

"Well…a lot." the blond girl said as she got back up, "Long story short, we have more guys we need to defeat." Cell glared at her and the saiyan from earth.

"I thought he was already dead by this time in history." The green monster as the small pieces of dirt and rock fell off his body as he stood up, "This could be problematic."

"Really," Goku said with excitement, "Great, who do I get to fight?" Just as he finished his sentence, the wind rippled as something collided with the right side of his face. Goku skidded across the water a for an over a few miles, all while scream faded as he got further and further away. Yang and Cell had a of astonishment as the object that hit Goku fell to the ground. It was a large right forearm that made a fist.

Smoke fumed from the back end as Android 16 walked over to pick up what was his right arm. He snapped the arm back into place as he looked over to 17 and 18, "You two should get as far away from this creature as you can." He said as he turned to look to Cell, "Do not attack my friends, unless you wish to be destroyed." The android with a mohawk turned to look at Yang, "You should run away, you can't win against any of us." Android 16 then looked over to where Goku was sent flying. He blasted off into that direction and left the others with his words.

Everyone was speechless for a few seconds until the black-haired android spoke up, "That guy has a one-track mind." He said as he looked up at 16 vanish in the distance. Suddenly, he looked in shock as Cell rushed android 17. He couldn't dodge as the green creature grabbed his throat with his right hand.

"I can relate to that." Cell said with a sinister smile as 17 tried to release himself from the chocking grip, but to no avail. The tip of Cell's tail moved to the top of 17's head. The needled like tip expanded to a large opening. 17 looked in horror as the tail started to move closer to cover his body. Cell began to laugh manically until he felt a punch to the right side of his face. Cell looked over to see it was Yang who hit him. In that opportunity, 17 reeled back his left leg and kneed Cell in the gut. The green monster loosened his grip as 17 jumped back with Yang. Cell's eyes where red with rage as he looked at the two, "Why does EVERY SINGAL PERSON have to get in the way of me achieving my PERFECTION!" he articulated his anger as the two caught their breath.

"Thanks," 17 said to the blond girl.

"Don't mention it, ," Yang replied as she took a fighting stance to the green monster, "especially to Trunks"

"17!" Android 18 said as she ran over to him and Yang, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sis," he said before looking at the green monster in anger, "But this guys is really starting to get on my nerves." He then glances over to his sister, "I know 16 said not to fight this ugly thing, but I'm no coward."

The blond-haired android sighed, "Sometimes, I wish you weren't this stubborn." She then glared to Cell as she took up a fighting stance, "But I really do hate looking at that thing."

"Well, we agree on one more thing now." Yang said with a smile.

Cell began laugh as he walked over to the three, "To think that family can be so cruel to one another," his body began to radiate yellow aura as he continued to walk, "In the end, you have no way to wound me beyond your words."

"Will see about that," Yang said as her body erupted in a yellow aura. She rushed Cell with the two androids behind her. However, the green monster rushed to intercept her. His forehead collided with the bridge of Yang's nose. She fell back a few feet as the two androids.

From the right, 17 tried to deliver a right hook. While to Cell's left, android 18 tried to unleash a left side kick. Cell only smiled as he caught the female android's left leg and her brother's right arm. With the two in his hands, he slammed the two against the ground. Both androids felt the wind knocked out of them as Cell had ravenous look in his eyes.

Yang regained her focus and noticed the end of the green monster's tail start to go over his head. Suddenly, she had an idea as she placed her right index and middle finger against her forehead. She disappeared and reappeared behind the biomechanical android, reaching for his tail.

Cell's glanced behind him to see what the blond girl was planning. He lifted his right leg and delivered a donkey kick into Yang's stomach. She fell back to in agony as both her hands her abdominal. In that distraction, the female android pointed her right palm towards the green monster's face. She fired a purplish energy blast that collided with his face. In his stunned state, Cells lost his grip on the two. Both 17 and 18 escaped his grasp and moved over to Yang. Cell turn around to see his three foes. His face was unsaved, but his eyes were blood red with rage. "That attack did nothing." 18 said as a line of sweat ran down her face. 17 greeted his teeth as a similar state of panic emerged.

Yang looked at the creature with her eyes red also. She moved her hands to her side as her hair slowly stopped glowing. "Heh, have you reached your limit now." Cell said in confidence at this dominance over the situation. However, he had a look of confusion as the blond girl smiled. She suddenly began to giggle to the confusion of everyone around her.

"Hehehe, not yet." Yang said as she slowly clenched her fist, "You know what they say about limits Cell," Suddenly, her body erupted in a red aura. Yang's muscles expanded with steam emanating from her skin. The androids backed up in shock as the ground beneath then started to shake, "They were meant to be broken!" Yang said at the aura around her burst, radiating a few meters' radius around her body. The blood vessels on her arms started to pulsate as she gritted her teeth harder than before.

Cell took up a decisive stance as a grin formed on his face, "I know of the Kaioken attack. Do you think that will make the difference?" He said in arrogance as Yang took one step forward with her right leg.

"KIAKEN," She shouted as a small amount of blood started to leak out of her mouth. "TIMES FIFTY!" Yang said before bolting forward, the ground crumbled on the path she made.

"Times whaAAAGGG" Cell was saying until his thought changed to pain as Yang delivered a right punch into his gut. His beak-like mouth remained open in a jar as Yang starred up into his eyes with rage. She pulled back her right arm and knelt. Only to deliver a right uppercut into the green monster's chin, sending him into the sky.

Yang looked up with her body starting to twitch. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head, "Yang!" The voice said, resembling King Kai, "Yang, what are you doing!?" He shouted in a panicked voice, "I told you never to multiple the Kaioken that high. That will destroy your body worst that your other transformation would."

"Can't talk now!" She said to her mentor aloud before taking off to follow Cell. She flew straight up, quirky catching up to him in the middle of the troposphere, and grabbed his right leg with both her hands. Cell's whole body stopped instantly with the change in momentum almost ripping his body apart. He looked down to see Yang looking back down to earth. Swiftly, she screamed as she took cell back to the planet. Cell was unable to move or prevent what was happening to him. The blond girl slammed his body against the island they once stood on, creating a large dust cloud and a massive hole as she let go of his leg. The biomechanical android was meters below the ground level as Yang looked down the pit. Her breathing became heavy as she pointed both hands towards the hole, "Hey Cell," She called into the hole, "It's been _Hella_ fun," She said as both her hands stated to emitted the red aura. However, the red aura released behaved like fire as it concentrated around her hands, "But now _, just burn to the ground_!" she shouted before unleashing a pillar of her fiery red aura into the pit.

Like before, the two androids looked in shock as the ground shook. Yang screamed in agony as her attack weaken. However, she gritted her teeth harder than before as her gaze refocused. The pillar of fire grew to an even greater size as she shouted. All over the island, erupting form the ground were pillars of the same fiery aura. This continued for another minute before Yang stopped. Silence fell over the area as the aura around her vanished. Her arms went limp to her sides. Her eyes where tired as the smoke still emitted from her skin. She turned to see the two androids in saddened silence.

"Wow," Android 17 said as he stood next to his sister, "I think you killed it." Yang smiled with a slight laugh as she tried to keep herself from passing out. She opened and closed her eyes slowly as she took two sluggish steps towards 17 and 18.

However, erupting from the ground behind the two androids, the green monster reappeared. His body slightly scorched but all intact. Yang's eyes widened as she saw the creature's tale hang over his head. The stinger like end widened over the boy and girl. Before either could turn around to realize the horror, the tail engrossed the upper torsos of both 17 and 18. Yang could hear the muffled screams of both androids as the two were being sucked deeper in to the tail. She tried to rush over, but fell to her knee after another step.

Cell's body started to glow a bright light green as the two androids finished their path to his body. Yang looked at his excitement reach it peak as the two begins he had searched so long for had become part of him. The light expanded to over half the island. All the blond girl could do was shield her eyes from the light with her right arm. A large dust cloud was formed from the transformation.

After a few seconds, the dust settled. Yang lowered her arm to see the green monster. The look of panic and horror filled her eyes as she saw Cell. His body was sleeker and more human like. His face was a pale white and the wings were black. His tail was retracted into his back. The sides of his head had a green, pointed attachment, forming a V to those how looked him head on. He looked down at his white hands, opening and clenching them. "Finally," Perfect Cell said with a smile before looking towards Yang.

 **AN: There you go, things are dire for Yang and the entire planet. How will she fare against this? Will the others make it in time to back her up? What of Goku and Android 16's fight? Can anyone stop Perfect Cell? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Final Flash

**AN: Hey everyone, it's been a little while. I took a break for a while to relax and focus on another of my stories. Not to mention college class and other projects I have. Thank you all for the support and patience with me. This ark is getting to close to the climax right now and it has been a journey. Just to clarify, I do skip the second form of Cell. It's mainly because that whole part of the original story felt like padding before he gets to his perfect form. Also, I'm not using the hyperbolic time chamber in this ark. It was just a plot devise to fix some of the power scale that I am just going to avoid. For me, characters are as strong as they need to be to fit the level of the narrative of the story I want to tell. Rather than do an unnecessary training sequence, I make the characters scale the way I want them to scale.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 40 –Final Flash**

Yang tried to stand up, her posture slouched due to exhaustion. Perfect Cell looked away from the blond girl and looked down at his hand. He clenched his fist and began throwing punches. His fist flew at insane speeds and while his stance remained faultless. He looked to his right as he unleashed a powerful side kick. Sweat began to form on Yang's face as she had no idea how to stop this green monster now. Suddenly, she remembered something she had saved. The blond girl reached into her pocket to grab her last chance item. However, Perfect Cell glanced over to see what she was doing. Before she moved her right hand to her mouth, the perfect begin rushed her faster than she could blink. Yang eyes widened in horror as she noticed her hand was empty. She turned to her right to see Perfect Cell, holding the last senzu bean.

"Dr. Gero gave me the knowledge of these magical beans. They can restore one's stamina to full and heal almost any wound." Perfect Cell said as he examined the bean. He then placed it in his mouth and ate it. Yang looked in speechless horror as he swallowed it, "The taste could use some work, it's very bland." He said before turning to Yang in slight misunderstanding, "I'm sorry, where you saving that?" Yang was about to speak up when Perfect Cell saw an opportunity, "Wait! You've _bean_ saving that! That's what you were thinking of saying." The green monster said as Yang gritted her teeth, "I couldn't resist, after all, you are part of my DNA. In essence, you are now part of perfection now." He said in joy.

"You're a freak!" Yang said in anger as she clenched her fists. She then delivered a right punch to Perfect Cell. Her fist collided with the center of his face, but he made no reaction. Yang had a look horror reappear on her face as she took a step back.

"I am not a freak. I am the ultimate lifeform. I am Perfect Cell." He said as he raised his right hand, pointing his open palm towards Yang, "And you are just somebody who doesn't need to exist anymore." He said a a green ball of energy formed in his hand. Yang's breathing became have as she felt the energy in the attack pulsate, shaking the island she stood on. Cell gave a slight smile as he unleashed the blast, all Yang could do was close her eye.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her right shoulder, pushing her to safety. The green blast brushing right by her and her helper as they fell on the ground. The green blast continued past the island and down a path of destruction to another island, vaporizing it on collision. Yang look to see who it was, finding it to be the future warrior. "Trunks!?" She said in shock.

"Trunks!?" Perfect Cell said in confusion, "I thought you would still be a baby in this timeline." The green monster tried to comprehend the situation. Until he felt some head towards the back of his head. He turned around and was greeted with a large yellow ball of energy colliding with his face. A large smoke cloud was formed. Trunks used that timing to carry Yang into the sky, where he met with Vegeta.

"Father, I've got Yang, we need to run! Now!" Trunks said as he held Yang's right arm over his shoulders.

"What!?" The prince of all saiyan exclaimed, "I am not running after all the time it took me to get here." He looked down at the smoke pillar, sensing his opponent was still there, "I am ending this now, and killing that freak!" Vegeta declared as his fist glowed with a light blue energy. He reeled back both his arms as glared at the smoke. He then thrusted his hands forward while screaming, unleashing a barrage of energy balls. Each sphere of energy headed towards the smoke pillar, making the fumes larger and larger. The island began to crumble under the weight of the assault. Yang and Trunks covered their eyes from the flash as Vegeta remained unrelenting. After a minute, Vegeta slowed down his attack as his breathing become heavy. Suddenly, Perfect Cell rushed into the air like a jet fighter. He appeared right in front of the prince, unaffected by the attack.

"Vegeta, as arogenate as ever." Perfect Cell said as the prince was speechless. The green monster then smiled as he raised his right hand. He then swung it downward as he formed a fist, colliding with the left side of Vegeta's face. He flew down towards a mountain on the island, creating a large dust cloud on impact.

"Father!" Trunks shouted as he and Yang flew down to his aid. Perfect Cell stayed in the air looking down at them. A giggle in his voice.

The two fighters landed near Vegeta. He laid on his back, his armor dented and his cloths tattered. Blood poured out of his wounds on his forehead as he struggled to breath. Trunks let go of Yang as he ran over to his father. Yang looked up to the sky to see Perfect Cell look down at them.

Yang, do you still have that senzu bean?" Trunks asked in a panic as he helped up his dad.

"No, I don't." Yang said as she looked at Cell start to descend.

Vegeta then pushed away his son as he got up by himself, "I don't need one of those stupid beans!" He said as he walked over to Yang. "So, this is what you fought before. Only in its perfect form."

"Yeah, I tried all I could to stop him." Yang said as Perfect Cell landed on the ground. he crossed his arms in arrogance, "But I'm going to end this right now, with one, final attack."

Vegeta gave a slight laugh as he stood next to Yang's right side, "For once, I agree with you." He said as he clenched his fist, "One, final attack."

"What is wrong with you two!?" Trunks pleaded as he looked at them, "That thing is far stronger than any of us, even stronger than Goku." Perfect Cell then began to chuckle overhearing the conversation.

"You don't understand their DNA Trunks, unlike me." Perfect Cell replied, "He has the blood of a saiyan and she is just plain hot blooded. Both won't run they'd rather die. Even if they did run, something like that would haunt then for the rest of their short lives."

"But!?" Trunks said as he remembered the Yang of his timeline, the last thing she did. His heart felt heavy as he tried to understand what was going on. Suddenly, Yang and Vegeta radiated a yellow aura as they powered up. He transformed into a super saiyan, his hair changing to yellow. Her hair also glowed, the form she would only take when she was near death. Both screamed in a rage as their power grew. The yellow aura erupted from their bodies, shaking the island they stood on.

"Well, they do say a candle burns brightest before it goes out." Perfect Cell casually said as he saw the two power up. Their auras reaching tens of feet into the air, "So, is this your final flash?"

"That sounds like a good name for this attack!" Yang shouted back. Sen then placed the bottoms on her wrist against one another, gathering energy. Vegeta did the same thing as lightning formed around his palms also. The two began charging their attack as Trunks look on in dread.

"FINAL FLASH!" The two screamed at the same time as they unleashed the intense blast. The gathered energy exploded into two colossal beams. The two attacks then merged half way on their path of destruction. The gigantic beam destroyed the island in front of it as it headed for the green monster.

Perfect Cell's eye widened as the attack was about to collide with him, "WHAT THIS?!" he said right before the final flash enveloped his body. The blast continued through a path of destruction, continuing for hundreds of miles. The monumental discharge of energy broke the atmosphere and continued into space and the stars. Eventually, the beam stated to decrease in size. Soon vanishing, leaving only a dust cloud over what was left of the island. As part of it cleared, Yang and Vegeta still were standing. Both powered down to their normal forms as their breathing was heavy.

Trunks looked in awe as the two remained standing, "Unbelievable, how did they still have that much energy." The future warrior soon had a slight smile form on his face, "I don't know how, but they did it."

Suddenly, a single green beam of energy appeared from the remnants of the smoke cloud. Yang looked in panic as she knew what it meant. She didn't have time or the energy to dodge as the beam pierced through the center of her chest. The beam created a six-inch diameter hole in her body as she fell backwards. She landed on her back as Vegeta and Trunks looked to her in horror. Her breathing became rapid as her blood flowed out the hole in her body. Yang vomited even more blood to her right side. Tears started to fill Trunks' eyes as the light stated to leave Yang's. He fell to his knees as her breathing slowly stopped to a halt. Vegeta was still speechless in shock before looking back to the smoke.

As the rest of the smoke cleared, it reviled the prefect lifeform still alive. Perfect Cell stood only slightly burnt form the hit. His right hand pointing to where Yang once stood. "That was an interesting attack, but wasn't enough to stop me." Prefect Cell said as he looked down at Yang, "She has escaped my attempts to end her life too many times. It feels so good to get rid of that annoying girl." He said as he lowered his hand, causing Vegeta to grit his teeth in anger, "Oh Vegeta, I haven't forgotten about you. You'll join her soon." The green monster said before he looked to the future warrior on the ground from the pain of loss, "Then, I will kill your pathetic son."

Trunks then gritted his teeth in a rage, "You…. bastard!" He said he stood up, "How dare you!"

"What Trunks, this isn't the first time you let her die, is it?" Prefect Cell said as he had a chuckle in his voice. The then raised his right hand to point at the future warrior. "And this isn't the first time I have killed you." He then glanced over to Vegeta, "Just who should I kill next?"

Trunks then looked at Perfect Cell, his eyes fully white and his aura exploding for his body. Vegeta looked over to his son in confusion, as did the green monster. "I won't let you kill anyone else!" Trunks said as his hair spiked up in a yellow color, more violently than ever before. In addition to the yellow aura around him, a type of blue lightning was sparing from his body. The ground beneath him cracked and broke under the pressure he was exerting.

"I don't believe it?" Vegeta thought to himself, "Did he just…"

"Cell, the next person to die…" The future warrior declared as he rushed forward, his rage at its peak, towards the one that murdered Yang, "IS YOU!"

 **AN: There you go, kind of a dark, cliffhanger ending for this chapter. While some people will not like the fact that it's not Teen Gohan that does it, I hope this is still okay. This is my story and is something I have been leading to for a while now. It's sad what happens here, but I have a plan. Has the death of Yang awoken something great in Trunks again? How will he fair against Perfect Cell? What has happened with Goku, Android 16, and even Piccolo? Find out in the next chapter of Just Saiyan. Leave a review and stay tuned.**


End file.
